To Tame a Land
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: After both Hiccup and Valka are taken by a dragon, a grieving and furious Stoick vows to avenge their deaths by defeating the legendary Dragon Masters whom he thinks are responsible. Only he doesn't know that they are his wife and son.
1. Chapter 1: Book I

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Notes****: Now I realize that this concept has been done many times, but I just love the idea. I have many visions as to how it could go and I hope you'll all like it. I personally think it's my best work to-date.**

**Secondly: the excerpts (which will be featured at the start of every chapter) are an inspiration from my all-time favorite book, _Dune_ and are Astrid's perspective, from her later years, on the events that transpired during this story. There will be more shout-outs to _Dune_ in future chapters, since I believe that there are parallels between that story and HtTYD.**

**Third: as per the statuses of my other two stories in-progress (Dragon 3 and Cold), don't worry, they are still being written and will be updated regularly.**

**Now enough of my rambling. Please read and enjoy this tale and let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**

* * *

_To Tame a Land_

_Legend tells of a wicked man, the Master of Dragons, whose power of will over the beasts of the sky is so great that He can summon them from across the sea with nary a word or sound. Many a Viking has seen His figure, but none have seen His true face, for it lies behind a mask of scales and horns. But do not be deceived by His power, for there is another who follows the Darkened Way with Him; one whose vigor and intelligence almost equal His own. Together, they are a more formidable force than any other in the known world. And together they have torn lives asunder—this, I know is fact. The mighty chief, Stoick the Vast suffered the loss of his spouse and the heir to the Throne of Berk, his own son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to the Master of Dragons. And from the ashes of his grief was sworn the promise of what would begin a long and bloody revenge._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, dragon, I've a child?!" The mother demanded in utter terror, cradling her son close.

The four winged reptile mumbled lowly and flew onward.

Valka squirmed in the tight grasp of the talons on her shoulders. Her mind was so terror stricken that she wasn't aware that if she somehow managed to break free, both her and Hiccup would fall into the stabbing cold ocean and drown.

She cried in agony, "No! Take me back to Berk! I—please don't kill my infant son! You can kill me, but please, just spare my son." She felt the tears streaming down her face, pooling and flying off from the rushing wind. She looked at the cloth that cradle the baby held tight in her arms then to the dragon. "_Please!_" She pleaded.

The dragon didn't respond; she sighed: _One cannot reason with a beast!_ She glanced back at the island now gone forever from her. Her heart ached sharply: _Oh, Stoick, forgive me for failing to protect our son. _She thought, shaking the tears from her cheeks._ You were right; I was going to get myself killed by the beasts one day…_ _Oh-h-h-h! Why weren't you faster to grab him from my arms? Oh, my son, Hiccup I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…_

The squawking of another dragon bought her attention and she looked around in the darkness of the moving night to find it. _We're gonna be eaten, now. Wherever this abominable oblivion they're bringing us to is, is where we'll meet our end!_ She looked at the four winged dragon, shook her head: _How could I ever have seen an intelligent, gentle creature in them? Playing with my son… it must've been a trick… and I fell for it…_

She sobbed audibly, ashamed of her mistake.

The dragon carrying her heard her sobs and looked at her, sensing fear and sadness. When their eyes met, she saw that they were not vicious and bloodthirsty, but wide with confusion, like a child unable to understand why their new toy broke while they played with it. The child does not mean to destroy; he just does not understand the toy and its delicacy.

Valka felt overcome by the eyes and pressed her face into her son to hide. She heard the dragon make a strange noise; one that sounded as if it were meant to comfort. But that couldn't be possible, could it? No, these creatures were evil and were going to kill them in horrible, torturous ways... right?

She felt a jerking change in motion as the dragon descended. The motion made her feel helpless and she didn't understand why. But by time she was able to regain her consciousness, their motion had ceased—she was still.

She lifted her head from Hiccup, expecting to see a burning hell. What she saw astounded her—her body was not charred by flames or lost in darkness. She was in an icy utopia.

A gasp involuntarily sounded from her agape mouth; it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, so large, so bright, so vivid, so... safe. _Why do I feel this way? I'm about to be slain by a dragon and I feel... safe._

Her winged escort dropped her, lightly on a grassy ledge, overlooking what appeared to be a lagoon venting steam. She marveled at the sight, still holding her everything protectively against her chest. _How can dragons live in such a beautiful place as this? _She wondered, watching swarms of bubbles burst and release their fog that flow atop the water.

A shifting sound returned her awareness back on the dragon seated behind her. She watched it apprehensively. Swallowing in a suddenly dry throat, she dared to ask, "Wh—what is this, dragon? Why are we here?"

The smashed owl-like face watched her in amused curiosity, then its attention was drawn to something behind her and the reptile went low as if forced, casting its gaze to the ground.

The action bewildered her and she turned to see what had caught the dragon's attention. Her mind froze and she lost control of her composure as she met the eyes of the mighty snow-white beast that stood like a mountain—its eyes, a brilliant turquoise, studying her and her child.

Valka shook violently, her rapid breath coming out broken and sharp. _There's no way! A dragon _can't_ be this size! It's—it's... not possible._

The massive dragon exhaled a white mist toward her. She tensed at the cold—fear taking control as she stepped backward, and lost her footing.

She screamed in terror as the bundle slipped from her arms and plummeted toward the ground. But he never hit. As her tear-glazed eyes dared to look, she saw the deep yellow eyes of the dragon that had abducted her. His form stretched, wings folded tightly to his chest, she heard crying from within.

Her heart stopped as she got to her feet, watching the dragon's soft expression calm the crying. Just like he had back at home. Questions rose in her mind; too many to count, but they all contained the same idea: The dragon saved my child!

She no longer felt the presence of the giant dragon behind her, only the one that saved her son.

She approached slowly, tears in her eyes, as the dragon looked up at her, his soft eyes reassuring safety as his head beckoned her and slowly offered the child back.

Reaching out a trembling hand she accepted the child, immediately bringing him close to her and hugging him tightly, so as to never lose him again.

Presently, she looked at the dragon that had saved a human. She opened her mouth as if about to say something, but quickly shut it. After a moment of staring into the patient dragon's gaze, she softly said: "You, jumped to save my child... everything you've done, you've done to protect him." She then brought her mind back to Berk—the raid, the fire, the dangers... "You flew across the sea to save us..." She hesitated, feeling compelled, "May I call you, Skyjumper?"

The dragon turned his head at the name, then she shook her head, "No, that won't do... perhaps... Seajumper?" She shook her head again, all the while, basking in the light of this rare calmness that had come over her. She knew that she wanted _jumper_ in the name, but felt it not enough. She then remembered how he came from the masking of the clouds on Berk and it stuck her.

"Cloudjumper..." she said quietly, looking at the dragon fearlessly, now.

He seemed to like the name, letting out a calm croon, that filled Valka with ease.

The feeling scared her even further as she realized that she'd been in the peaceful presence of dragons for quite some time now. A sudden desire for her home stung in her chest, she said to the dragons, "I must return, back to where I came from."

Cloudjumper's face fell as the massive dragon sent him a glance.

She detected the message behind it. "Please! I have a husband who's probably worried to death!" she pleaded, though this time it was more relaxed.

Cloudjumper cooed apologetically and she shook her head. She didn't want to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true—they couldn't go back. After this incident she was certain dragons weren't the evil that she had been raised to believe. And she couldn't fight them anymore—she _wouldn't. _And that mentality would never be accepted on Berk. So as paining as it is, she knows that staying would be best not only for her and the dragons... but for her son as well.

She glanced at the giant dragon, assuming, by now, his authority. "If you are the ruler of this place, and you're offering a home to me and my son, then we will protect you and your kind—as payment."

The dragon closed his eyes gracefully as a gesture of acceptance, and looking at the child in her arms, she squeezed her eyes shut; a tear escaping down her cheek. _I'm sorry, my poor Stoick. But you will never see the faces of me or our son again, nor will you hear from us. You must think us dead—that's the way it must be..._

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought? I'm eager to hear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**A/N: Wow, I must say that I'm just blown away by how many of you have taken interest in this story! I never would have imagined and I am so very grateful.**

**SilverWings104: Thank you so much for pointing those out! It's a great help and much appreciated!**

**Zyonzillia: I'm not sure, I'll have to see as the story progresses.**

**Well, don't let me keep you any longer. Enjoy! I'll be waiting to see what you think.**

* * *

_It is said that when they met at the equal age of eight, both the Master of Dragons and the Night Fury knew they were a part of each other. And the name he bestowed upon the creature would be forever known across the land as Toothless. _

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Hiccup?" Valka called out, eyes frantically scanning the large sanctuary. Not even nine years old, and he was already smart enough to hide. "Sly little rascal," she huffed.

It wasn't uncommon for the boy to hide from his mother. While to Valka it might be terrifying to not know where her eight year old son is in a place of such high ledges, to Hiccup it was a game. And he loved games.

Valka growled nervously, "Hiccup, don't make me send Cloudjumper to find you!" She threatened.

Cloudjumper would always find him. Despite not being a Tracker class dragon, which can track a scent for over 500 miles, he knew Hiccup's scent well and could find him anywhere within a five-mile radius. But it always took the dragon a little while, for the young child was a master at hiding.

His mother curled her bottom lip inward, a sure sign of her anger. "_Hiccup…_" she warned once more.

Slowly, she heard the guilty footsteps behind her.

She whirled to face him, saw the drooping head and apologetic eyes of the boy, no taller than her waist.

"Sorry, mom," He murmured.

She sighed in relief. "Hiccup, why must you always hide on me? You know I don't like it."

"I was bored." He shrugged.

"If you were bored, then you should have come to me. You know Cloudjumper would be more than happy to play with you." Over the years, the dragon had become sort of a fatherly figure to the boy and he would always want to spend time with him.

He shook his head, angrily pouting, "No. I want my own dragon! Like Cloudjumper."

"Well, son, there are plenty of other dragons here that you could be friends with."

"None of them are any fun." He said, crossing his arms.

"Now, how can you say that? There are _so_ many!"

"None of them are fun enough. None of them like me."

"Oh, Hiccup, you know that's not true. Yesterday you were so excited when you showed Cloudjumper how you chased those little dragons around." When she saw the unconvinced look in his eyes, she sighed, kneeling and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hiccup, you _will_ find a dragon, eventually, but you must be patient."

Patient—he always hated hearing that word. It always meant he'd have to wait. And he wasn't one for waiting.

He huffed at her words and after a moment she smiled, knowing just how to cheer him up. "You, my son, will have the best, _strongest_, and _fastest_ dragon in the _world_."

He seemed to cheer up at her words, the idea dawning in his youthful green eyes. He imagined playing with a mighty speeding dragon—playing a hiding game with it, running with it, flying on it, a friend to be with him all day and take away his boredom… His dreamy eyed stare turned into a frown as he realized that he hadn't found that dragon, yet. He was still alone—just his mother and Cloudjumper.

"Come, Hiccup, let's go eat." She said, and the boy rubbed his stomach, feeling the emptiness within, followed close behind.

* * *

Far away, on an island now touched by nightfall, fire grazed and consumed the rooftops as a grueling battle between man and dragon ensued. The island was a chorus of screeching dragon cries and, fleeting commands of Vikings.

The nights tended to be like this, here: a raid by a flock of dragons. But that didn't make it enjoyable.

A barked command caused a uniform launching from a line of catapults, taking out a group of dragons.

The man who had given the command, a red bearded chief Stoick the Vast, watched the formations of dragons retreat into the night, held a cold stare. They had won. But it wasn't without a price. _What evil creatures! The most foul beasts in existence!_

A man with a long, rope-like, mustache approached him, following his gaze on the fleeing dragons now lost in the darkness of night.

"How many did we lose this time, Gobber?" The question carried a sharp edge of reluctance, as if he didn't want to know.

"Two." He said grimly, "Both fighters." He sounded apologetic toward him, remembering the past…

Stoick's neck tightened in the contraction of muscles. _They've taken too many good people!_

"Stoick, if there's anything I can promise you, it's that we'll beat these beasts for good!"

He nodded his head in agreement, "That's a certainty, Gobber."

"And nobody wants this more than you do. So it's only right that—"

"Oh, don't be so certain, Gobber. I heard that little Astrid Hofferson has much hatred for the beasts."

"Aye, as have I. But she hasn't lost anybody."

"No, she hasn't... not yet, anyway."

Gobber looked to the ground in agreeing silence. Sooner or later, every Berkian loses someone they love. It's one of only things that's certain. But Stoick was determined to end that.

* * *

It was late, and his mother had already been long asleep as he crept out into the main sanctuary. He had feigned slumber like the sly little child he was, as his mother looked over him before going to sleep.

It was now—when nobody would search for him—that he'd go exploring the depths of the caves in the thick icy structure he called home. The thrill of adventure always captivated him and he hated it when his mother would forbid him from going too far from her sight.

He stepped with great caution so as not to awaken the King, who slept in the huge lagoon far below him. If caught, the dragon would surely alert his mother and he'd never have the chance to sneak out again. He couldn't let that happen.

The huge room seemed to glow in the night's dimness, but his mind was too set on the task ahead of him to stop and admire.

He soon reached the edge of the ledge; a small gap separating him from a hole in the wall which he knew went deep. _I have to go in there!_

He glanced down at the arm's length gap; saw how it fell into darkness, thought: _That fall would hurt, bad. _

He quickly glanced back to make sure no one was looking and launched from the ledge and into the hole.

The circular cave was elevated, so when he entered he immediately began sliding downward, the cold biting through his green, night tunic, until he felt himself come to a stop.

It was completely dark, and it scared him. The darkness never usually frightened him, but he never experienced darkness like this. It was a darkness his eyes couldn't get used to, rendering the sense useless.

He tried to calm himself, "I'm not scared. I'm not scared." He repeated, walking in the blind darkness. He hugged himself for warmth against the cold, continued walking aimlessly. _I don't need mom, or Cloudjumper!_ He told himself, trying to fight off the consuming fear.

After a few more paces he saw lightness, bleeding through his eyelids, and opened them. He saw a silver reflection on a curve in the icy wall and went toward it. He could now see the features of the icy passage, noted that it was about the height of his mother.

As he turned the corner, his mouth dropped, the hall opened to the outside, a huge moon rising from the horizon, crowned in specks of bright stars. His eyes then caught something else, a figure, a dragon, sitting on the edge of the hole, watching the night in a curled ball.

Hiccup eyed the reptile, seeing how it was slightly larger than him, and how it was black—completely black. No other dragon he had ever seen was completely black, nor had he ever seen one this far out of the sanctuary.

_Maybe I can get close before he flies away._

He straightened taking a careful, quiet step. He saw an ear lift straight, a head whip around and two pools of light green stare at him.

He was shocked that the dragon had heard him. No one ever hears him, he's too quiet.

The dragon tilted his head at him, observing him.

_I've never seen a dragon like you before. _He thought, daring to approach. He then recalled what his mother had warned him about dragons not from the sanctuary: _"__They're dangerous to someone as young as you."_

He ignored the warning and approached anyway. The dragon showed no sign of flying away.

"Hello, Dragon," Hiccup said softly.

The black dragon straightened his ears and tilted his head again at him.

He continued walking until he was about three paces away; then, the dragon told him to stop in a low grumble. He obeyed.

The dragon stood from his curled form, sniffed him cautiously, circling him as he did so.

Hiccup was too young to perceive the possible danger he was in, so he only smiled and watched the dragon analyzing him.

Once the dragon had concluded his analysis, he sat, now blocking the way back to the sanctuary, and watched him.

"What are you doing here, do you like to explore, too?" He asked excitedly. "My name's Hiccup! You should come back with me, we can play!" He felt the excitement coursing through him as he finally thought he would get a friend.

The dragon cooed in curiosity, watching him like a beloved object that was full of interesting features.

Hiccup, not waiting for the dragon's permission, stepped close and reached out to pat his head, the way Cloudjumper lets him.

But this dragon wasn't Cloudjumper. He recoiled at the hand and regarded it cautiously.

Hiccup didn't move, but was confused as to why the dragon wouldn't let him touch him. Before he could make a move, the dragon ran off into the icy hall. Hiccup scurried to follow, thinking it was a game. He followed him into the pitch blackness, relying on his hearing to guide him.

He followed the scurrying footsteps to the narrow passage that went upward. Following close behind, he used the walls to sturdy himself on the slope.

The passage led to the sanctuary, where the dragon flew to the nearby ledge. _He's fast!_ Hiccup thought as he leaped over the narrow gap between and pursued the dragon once more.

The winged reptile stopped not too far away and glanced back at him, waiting, tongue hanging out of panting mouth.

Hiccup wasted no time in running up to him, but the dragon still wouldn't let him touch him. He then thought: _I gotta catch him!_

Going low, he then sprang out toward the black creature, the dragon moving out of the way just before Hiccup could grab him.

Hiccup landed face first onto the hard ground. And it hurt. He felt pain explode through his cheek and couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes.

As he began to cry, the black dragon slowly approached him, confused. He hadn't meant for him to get hurt, he was just playing.

As the reptile eyed him apologetically, he heard the great white dragon rise behind him, then, the rushing of his mother and a large dragon beside her.

Cloudjumper growled viciously at the black dragon as Valka rushed to her son, wiping away a few drops of blood from the scrape on his cheek.

Hiccup saw the black dragon back away from Cloudjumper in fear, said: "No, it's not his fault!"

His mother looked at him, "Don't try to—"

"No, it's not! I tried to jump on him and I fell."

She shook her head, "Why were you trying to do something as ridiculous as that?"

He sniffed, "I don't know, because I like him."

She then glanced at the dragon in question, a frightening revelation coming to her, "A _Night Fury_…" She said breathlessly. "Hiccup; do you have any idea how dangerous they are?"

"He's nice! He didn't hurt me. Please, mom, he can be my friend!"

"Hiccup—"

"Just let me show you!" He broke free of her grasp and darted over to the Night Fury.

"Hiccup, don't!"

It was too late. He was already by the frightened Night Fury's side and threw his arms around the dragon in a hug.

His mother's heart dropped, seeing the dragon's shock head turn to look at Hiccup. He was going to get killed by the dragon! But as she began running toward them, she saw something that shocked her—the Night Fury slowly back away and flew off, leaving her son unharmed.

"No!" Hiccup shouted. "You scared him away!"

Valka didn't know what to say, a stray Night Fury would have killed anyone that touched it, but this one didn't... he spared her son.

She watched her son stare, almost heart broken, in the direction the Night Fury flew off in, then saw Cloudjumper nuzzle his side in an attempt to comfort. She felt guilty now, having scared away something that her son loved... But it was for the best. "Hiccup, we'll find you another friend. But that Night Fury... he just isn't the one. Now let's go back to sleep; we'll start looking first thing in the mornin'!"

Hiccup reluctantly followed her. He knew his mother was wrong; he would not find another friend. What he felt between him and the Night Fury... it was too strong to be forgotten. No matter what his mother told him, he was going to find that Night Fury again. It was meant to be.

* * *

**So, What do you think? I plan on having him age throughout the story and will spend more time during certain points of his life—the eventful ones, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Well here we are again! I'm so glad to see that you guys like this story, the support has incredible!**

**Dragonlover17: I'm glad you like him! I got inspiration from the young Ender Wiggin, from the 1985 science fiction novel, _Ender's Game_, by Orson Scott Card. I felt the two would act similar in their young ages.**

**A random person: Well, that's the great mystery of this story. You'll have to read to find out.**

**Now it's time to get to the story! I really like this chapter, I think it's better than the previous, and I'm very curious to see what you think.**

* * *

_Many believe that the Master of Dragons was brought to live among the creatures of the sky because they knew He was different—they could sense that He was one of them. And with the Almighty Hand, He would send down a rain of wrathful fire unto His enemies. It was something that I was unaware of until His existence was discovered in my later years._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

He tossed and turned on his small silk mat as he dreamed. Through a haze of misty white uncertainty, he saw himself speeding down a dark shore, but from the sky. He saw Cloudjumper flying next to him, only he was not on him, and he didn't recognize the person riding him. An armored figure stood up straight, wearing a bug-face mask ringed in strange, undulating horns and body draped in a cloak of crimson. The mysterious rider carried a circular shield painted red, yellow, and blue in the right hand, while the left carried a long wavy staff with large hook ends. The figure looked at him, as if waiting for a command. This confused him—who was this strange person riding Cloudjumper and why couldn't he see himself or the dragon he assumed he was riding?

His eyes flew open, in the next moment, and he recognized the low-lying overhang of the cove he slept in. He looked over, across the room, saw his mother and Cloudjumper both awake and busily preparing breakfast.

He couldn't shake the prescience that his dream filled him with. The dream felt like a memory to him, only it hadn't happened. He also noted how the dream felt more real than any others he ever had before. The feeling bugged him and made him feel anxious as he sat up on the sleeping mat.

His mother heard him, whirled to greet his still tired face with a warm smile. "Mornin' Hiccup! How'd you sleep? I bet you're hungry after all that moving!"

Moving? What was she talking about? Had he been restless in his sleep, again?

"What are you cooking?" He asked, now debating whether or not to tell her about the dream.

She smiled excitedly, "It's your favorite: Smoked Cod with a pinch of sea salt."

He smiled. It was his favorite. And he loved the way the sea salt complimented the taste. "Is it done?"

"No, not yet, but soon! Very soon."

He huffed in agitation—should he tell her about the dream? She might make a big deal about it, though.

His mother heard the expression, assumed its meaning, "Hiccup I know you're upset about that dragon, but we're gonna find you another one, I promise!" Her tone was filled with sincerity.

The dragon! He had forgotten about him. Like a flame on dry grass, he was consumed by anxiety. He had to find that dragon and every second that passed by was a precious moment wasted that could never be obtained again.

He had to get away.

He glanced out onto the large opening that overlooked the great king and back to his mother, turning a fish on a spit.

"Mom," He began.

She kept her back to him but answered, "Yes?"

"Can I go play?"

She hesitated, looking at the cooking fish, "Well… I suppose, but this shouldn't be too much longer."

He smiled. Check one.

He launched to his feet and zoomed out of the cove, leaving Valka spinning.

"Odin, that child can move fast!" She said in amazement. Even Cloudjumper seemed to be surprised at the speed of the youth.

She returned her attention to the fish, shaking her head sadly, "And they all doubted his abilities…"

Hiccup slipped down the icy slope of the cave, walked through the dark passages until he saw light. He drew in a nervous breath before forcing himself to turn the corner. _Please be there! Please be there!_

Squeezing his eyes shut he whipped around the corner.

Biting a fist, he opened his eyes. To his horror, no one was there.

_No! He can't be gone, he can't!_

His eyes were two deep pools of sadness as he watched the empty ledge. He approached, resting a despondent hand on the icy wall as he searched the open day. _Maybe he's only here at night? _ The thought seemed to bring him some hope, but it was still too small to overcome his natural dubiety.

He sighed.

Warm, concentrated air tousled the back of his hair. He jerked around to see two pools of light green staring at him.

He gasped in surprise, leaping to his feet. "You're here!" He shouted, being torn between relief and excitement.

The dragon watched him, again, but this time Hiccup could sense gratefulness in him. It was a sense that would go undetected by any one else, but for some reason, he could see it.

He extended his arm out again in a friendly gesture. This time the Night Fury accepted it, closing his eyes and gently laying his head into it.

Hiccup nearly buckled at the feeling of the warm scales; opening his eyes and looking at the dragon, who watched him with an equal stare. He sensed their bond growing like a ball of string: the knot building up into a large ball.

He looked at the Night Fury as he rose to his hind legs. On all fours, his head met his own, but on his hind legs, his head towered over him. The dragon glanced out the hole in the wall then back to him. Hiccup sensed the excitement rising.

_Why's he excited?_

Without another moment to spare, the Night Fury extended his wings.

_Don't fly away! We're friends now._

Then he felt a large, scaly arm lock around his and he was off the ground. Hiccup screamed as he felt the day touch his face, saw the ground getting smaller and smaller.

He desperately grabbed at the dragon's arm, hugging it tightly so that he wouldn't fall. The dragon was _fast_; more than twice as fast as Cloudjumper at top speed. And his mother always made him go slow when he was on.

_He's gonna kill me! Take me away to somewhere I'll never be able to come back from!_ As he dared to look, he noticed that they were still on the island, flying around it in a circle.

The dragon could feel his heart beating wildly against his arm. He looked at the boy, head upside-down.

Hiccup looked, sensing confusion. A feeling deep within his awareness told him that the Night Fury was not going to hurt him, and feeling the firm grasp of the dragon, he eased, heart returning to its normal pace as he took the time to actually observe his position.

He was astounded—his home looked beautiful from here, like a mound of bright, flowing white hair. He'd never seen his place so fully; he had to rely solely on his imagination before.

A breathless, "Wow," touched his lips. The dragon heard it and looked at him again, crooning in happiness with his toothless mouth wide open.

"Toothless..." he whispered, the name slowly dawning on him. "Toothless." He repeated, but more confidently. "That's a good name for you... Toothless."

The Night Fury offered a smile upon seeing the boy's.

Hiccup laughed, triumphantly—the two were friends now, and nothing Cloudjumper or his mother could do would change that.

At the thought of his mother he gasped; remembering the breakfast, "I need to get back to my mother!"

The Night Fury sensed the fear in him and knew exactly what he wanted, sharply drooping downward—a feeling that turned in his stomach—and whipping around jagged ice masses until reaching the cave where their friendship was born. He placed him down as gently as a delicate feather and watched him again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. We're gonna have so much fun!" He said. He was excited. Excited that he now finally had a friend to play and spend time with, and he couldn't wait until breakfast was over.

* * *

Months passed and every day, Hiccup visited his Night Fury companion and would train him something new, whether it is something he observed his mother doing with Cloudjumper or just practicing basic flight. Whatever was on his wild mind, he did it. And Toothless seemed to always enjoy it.

Their bond had grown greatly over the period of time, to the point where Hiccup would refer to him as Brother. The two of them were inseparable. And he still hasn't told his mother yet.

"She's gotta find out sooner or later." He informed the dragon one day, after a flight around the island.

He sensed the dragon's apprehension, "I know, it could be bad, but once she sees what you can do, she'll _have_ to let you stay!"

Toothless seemed to find some comfort in his friend's words, but was still reluctant.

Hiccup resigned, lying back against a natural bench of ice. "How am I gonna tell her?" He asked himself, then snapped up at the memory of something.

Toothless perked up in alarm, observing his shocked expression.

"Oh, man, my mom was going to search for a dragon for me, I forgot!" He said, collecting himself and scurrying down the tunnel.

Toothless growled at the idea and followed him.

Over the months, Hiccup had come to learn two things about Night Furies: They were extremely attached to their companions, and they are _very_ possessive.

Hiccup sensed his displeasure, said: "Don't worry Toothless, no other dragon's gonna take me away, now stay here!" He rushed over to the upward slope and began his climb. Toothless watched him until he disappeared over the gap at the top, a growl still biting him. No other dragon was going to take his Hiccup away!

The boy, whom was on the verge of turning nine, approached an angry Valka in their cove, tapping her foot with hands on hips. It was the motherly sign that told him to cast his eyes shamefully to the ground.

"You're late." She said, firmly.

"I know. Sorry mom." He responded guiltily.

"Your little excursions in the caves are taking longer than they should."

"I'm sorry, mom, it won't happen again." He clenched his fists in anger over himself; even he didn't buy that response.

"Hmm," She hummed, "Well, I suppose we'll see. Now, we'd better get to your dragon."

He perked up sharply, "_Dragon?_"

"Yes, I found him."

_Oh, no! Oh _gods_, no!_

He began jerking left and right, frantically as she walked out into the open sanctuary. He focused as his instincts screamed one thing: Stop Her.

He ran up to her, "Mom, wait! You—I can't—please don't do this. Please!" He was ready to dart for the tunnel where the Night Fury was and hide him.

Valka ignored his pleas and raised her hand high into the air.

_She's telling the king to get rid of him! No I can't let her!_ He inhaled deeply, before whirling to face the cave, bellowed, "_Toothless, run!_"

At the sound of something behind him he turned around—a yellow and orange, Terrible Terror sat before him.

His mind boggled in utter confusion as he frantically glanced between the dragon and his mother's deeply confused face. _Wait, she hasn't found Toothless? But... Oh, no—_

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye a black blur exploded out from the icy hole in the wall and was in front of Hiccup, viciously snarling at the Terror.

Valka nearly fell in shock, a shriek of a gasp escaping instead.

The Terror jumped backward in fear and flew off, followed by Cloudjumper zooming in to protect Hiccup.

Toothless saw the large dragon barreling his way, swiftly coiled his tail around the boy. He might have been scared the first time he was confronted by the dragon, but now he was a little bigger and more importantly, had something worth fighting for.

Hiccup who was aghast by the scene collected his wits and tried to stop Cloudjumper. "No, Cloudjumper don't—"

But it was too late. Cloudjumper had forcefully rammed the Night Fury, hurling him backward. His tail whipped open at the force, sending Hiccup darting off the edge of the high cliff.

"_Hiccup!_" His mother screamed, launching toward the edge.

Toothless saw this and in a cry, broke free from the wrestle, zooming to catch the plummeting boy.

It was over before she could blink—the Night Fury zipped back up and landed heavily on his side, near her, holding the boy in his arms.

She gasped, throwing herself toward the dragon along with Cloudjumper, both concerned with the boy's well-being.

He was awake. And standing from the Night Fury's arms, Hiccup reoriented himself, quickly grabbed up by his mother's embrace.

"Oh, Hiccup I'm so glad you're okay!" She said as she held him tightly.

He squirmed out of her grasp, went to the Night Fury's side. "Mom, listen, this is Toothless, he's my friend." He spoke quickly before she could protest, "I've been training him for a few months; we're _friends_. He was just protecting me!" _Please listen—please!_

She looked at the Night Fury back by Hiccup's side, ready to protect him again. Mouth still agape, she began slowly: "H—how did you—"

"He's my friend!" He insisted. Couldn't she sense it? It was as plain as day to him.

"Hiccup—"

"_Please!_" he begged, tightly hugging the dragon's neck, who gave him a lick on the cheek to comfort him.

Valka saw the compassion in the Night Fury's gesture to her son, eased her tense shoulders.

Gesturing to Cloudjumper that it was okay, she began to approach. Toothless growling in warning, which Hiccup quickly suppressed.

"It's okay, she's won't hurt you, Brother."

She gasped and retracted her hand. In that moment, something dawned in her mind—the word "Brother," had triggered, in her mind, the ability to see their special bond in nearly full fruition.

She eased up, this time gently reaching her hand out toward the dragon that sheltered her son.

Toothless sensed her intentions and allowed her to touch his head. Hiccup watching in anxious fear. _What's she doing?_

Smiling, she turned her attention to her son, "I—I'm sorry, Hiccup, for not believing you earlier. I see now, how—_close_ you two are."

Hiccup felt his heart lift, excitement rising. "So he can stay?"

She nodded with a warm smile, putting a hand on the Night Fury's cheek. "Anyone who's willing to risk their lives to protect my son is worthy of my trust."

Hiccup burst with joy, throwing his arms around the Night Fury. It was finally here! The day where they didn't have to hide anymore. He could sleep in the cove with them, eat with them, and even play with them now that his mother finally saw what he saw in him.

Toothless was accepted now and even Cloudjumper came over and expressed his apologies to him. Hiccup could tell he was grateful of the Night Fury for saving him.

He smiled, whirling on the balls of his feet to face his mother, "Oh, mom, I have to show you what I've taught him! You're gonna love it!"

She laughed, "Am I now? All right, then. Show me."

And he did. And their peace lasted for six more years. For when Hiccup turned fifteen, his life changed forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now we get to the _real_ story. And there's so much left to tell, so get ready!**

**P.S. From now on, since the story's now moving, the chapters are going to be longer, so I think the updates will probably end up coming every other night. I hope that's all right. Anyway; until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Well I'm back with the next chapter! I know I've said it before, but I just want to express how grateful I am of your support. This is almost my most popular story, now, and it's all thanks to you all!**

**NightsAnger: I know, I just saw how well the two worked together, so I just had to use his inspiration.**

**ForgottenDreamer98: I wish I could give you a list, but unfortunately I can't. There are too many great ones to choose any specific, sorry.**

**Guest: Well, the possibility of Hiccstrid is not completely out of the question, but I can't promise anything.**

**The first scene here is kinda short, but the their appearances will increase as the story progresses.**

* * *

_A dragon is a humble creature**—**it strives for someone whom it can love and can show it love in exchange. Many cannot see this and many never will, but know this: once you earn His loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you._

_**—**_**from "Collected Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber the Belch shouted, lifting a heavy iron gate that led to the arena.

Five teenagers filed in, each carrying their own weapon of choice. They turned as they walked to view the full perspective of the arena.

Gobber walked behind them, listening to their conversations.

"I hope I get some serious burns!"

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Said the gallant warrior, Astrid.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"I'm gonna take these dragons down!" Snotlout said.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." He stopped pointing to a door buckling from a restless dragon within and went down the line of the five dragons, barking at Fishlegs for his side-comments.

"...And the Gronkle." Gobber finished.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait? Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job." He pulled the lever, releasing the dragon.

It was every man for themselves. The warriors each scattered in separate directions, Gobber walking to a safe position to watch in amusement while making sure to question them of their basic needs to survive.

Luckily Astrid was there. She was by far the brightest one on Berk and the key to their future in dragon fighting. She knew just what to use against this dragon and dove in a combat roll to grab it.

As the others running aimlessly saw the shield poised readily on her arm, they each scrambled to grab one of their own.

Of course, Astrid knew exactly what to do in the moment. She knew exactly where to weave her movements, how to disorient the dragon, and how to parry at blasts.

The Gronkle had fired at the twins first, destroying their shield, disqualifying them, then it got Fishlegs, then Snotlout.

Astrid was the only one left. She scowled at how quickly the others had fallen, angered by their misplaced concerns. The others seemed more combatant between themselves or occupied by the beauty of others than to focus on the real threat. They're all weak. She thought, wheeling around the final blast of the Gronkle, but held her ground until Gobber came by and hooked it, throwing it behind the heavy doors.

"Good, job, Astrid." He said afterward in a smile, then frowned as he looked at the others, "As for you, simpletons, you'd better hope you fare better in tomorrow's match! Chief won't be happy if he comes back to a bunch of feeble-minded toothpicks just venting hot air. _And_ the other dragons aren't as weak or stupid as the Gronkle, they'll kill you if you deserve it and don't think I'm gonna jump in there and save your sorry butts 'cause I won't."

They all muttered an apology to the man.

"Don't apologize to me, I couldn't care less how you do. I'm just the lout who teaches ya. It's _you_ who you should be apologizing to."

They remained silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

Gobber moved past them, stopping only to say, "Dinner tonight in the Great Hall. Don't be late." Then he exited.

Astrid, who was cleaning her ax, stopped to shake her head as the others resumed their childish actions. _I pray that they find that Nest this time... I don't think we'll win the war if not..._

* * *

In the ethereal light of dusk, a black form erupted from a patch of white fluff in the sky, diving fiercely toward the rippling water below. It moved so fast that to a regular eye it would appear a blur. Then, in a movement so swift it looked unrealistic, the figure snapped to glide along the surface of the water, slowing its pace to become definable.

Riding atop, Hiccup removed his mask, allowing the wind to course through his hair and the orange sun to serenade his face. Slowly he reached his hand toward the dark orange painted water, his fingertips just barely touching.

Over the seven years, Toothless had grown greatly, now large enough to carry the boy, who hadn't grown much, on his back. Their bond was now so strong that there wasn't a place one went without the other. And that brought comfort to his mother's mind, for she knew that her son was safe with the Night Fury who would die for him.

Hiccup straightened, setting his sights on a patch of nearby ice fields jutting from the water. He smiled sensing his companion's ambition and lowered himself to the Night Fury.

Toothless took the gesture as an agreement of senses and narrowed his eyes in a smirk, increasing his speed in angular wing propulsion.

Time for some fun.

First they dove under a large bridge of ice that swung out from the main structure of their home. Then, Toothless separated his spinal fins into their dynamic shape, allowing for sharper, more precise turns. It was one of the many secrets a Night Fury had, and it was his mother who had pointed it out to him.

In a single whip, they flew left; right; upside down under, and barrel roll over the masses, successfully clearing each until they reached a massive wall of ice at the end of the field. It was too high to fly over in time, so taking initiative; Toothless dove down, under the water and swam through a passage beneath.

They emerged on the other side, dripping ice-cold water as they landed on a snowy shore nearby.

Hiccup shook the water from his arms and shuttered in the cold. "You really have to do that?" He asked.

Toothless barked at him to direct his attention to the wall. Hiccup glanced at the wall again, now understanding. If he were to try to blast through the wall, he might not have made it through, and he refused to risk the life of his best friend.

Toothless felt his understanding and came to put a wing around him as he lightly breathed fire onto a patch of ground for warmth.

Hiccup smiled, grateful, while he tried to wring his clothes of the stubborn pools of water residing within.

Seeing his dancing struggle, Toothless laughed.

Hiccup glared at him, "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be!" he launched himself at the dragon wrapping his arms around his neck in an effort to playfully drag him down.

It didn't work—not even slightly. The dragon was a monolith, no movement Hiccup made served to do anything. But he persisted anyway.

Then, as he wound down from his effort his eyes flashed to the horizon, a smirk growing on his features, "I wonder how fast we can make it to No Man's Bog…"

* * *

They zoomed across the rippling water going so fast that Hiccup was forced to close his eyes. This was the true speed of a Night Fury: so fast that one cannot function in its quickness. Hiccup was grateful his mother forced him to craft a mask for his face—if it weren't for that, he'd not be able to breathe.

Hiccup had no idea how long it took them, but they soon arrived at No Man's Bog. It was the farthest-out land they had discovered and Hiccup was proud of it.

They landed on the swampy land near a pile of large rocks covered in moss. Removing his mask, Hiccup glanced around at the dead wetland blanketed in a thick haze that grew as the night approached, noting the grim colors of the dead plants that layered the ground.

"This place has seen better days, huh bud?"

The Night Fury huffed in agreement, his large light green eyes rolling from left to right, mapping out the area for any potential dangers. He would not let Hiccup stray too far from him. Despite a few lesson his mother had taught him he was too fragile to defend himself, plus Toothless felt an extreme protectiveness over him because he loved him like a brother.

"Man, that's the fastest we've ever got here! You're getting faster, you know that?"

The dragon smiled at his praise and crooned in gratitude.

He scratched Toothless under the chin as a reward, while pulling out a small compass from a pouch strapped onto the dragon's side.

He flicked the needle on the inside. "Whaddya, reckon bud? Think we should just keep going?" He asked, staring at the needle bobbing on the compass.

Something caught Toothless' attention, as his ears shot up; pupils thin.

Hiccup sensed the discomfort, and without question, ceased his movements to listen. He heard the faint sound of boots and voices—men's voices somewhere in the distance. And they were approaching.

Scrambling to gather the materials, he and Toothless quickly scattered into a space within the tall rocks, masked in deep shadows. It was too late to fly away and it was the safest place to hide... That and he was curious as to whom these people are and was going to find out.

They both listened from the shadows as the heavy footsteps grew nearer and nearer, until they were right outside of the rocks, in the area they had just occupied.

Curiosity biting him, he carefully peaked around the rock, narrowing his eyes to get a clearer view of the people. He saw the large figures of men; helmets crowning their heads and angry looks chiseled onto their heavily bearded faces.

Hiccup turned his head at the men, noticing the determined, sleep-deprived anguish in their eyes, like they've been in long pursuit of something. But what?

At that moment a large man peered through the fog and stood in a supreme air of authority. His austere posture and flowing red beard set with two burning pools of light green eyes sent a chill down Hiccup's spin.

Toothless inched toward him, drawing near in protective-guard mode. He sensed danger in the air like the thick aroma of a rose; bit back an instinctive growl, knowing that their safety relied on their stealth.

For the first time in a long time, Hiccup felt fear coursing through him, shaking his hands. _Who are these people and why am I scared of them? Maybe I'm just not used to seeing people… but why am I scared? _Something in his prescient mind warned him to hide back from the opening. And he trusted it, drawing back against the tall black dragon that shared his concern.

He must have shared the prescience, because the dragon consumed him completely in his wings.

He wondered at the action at first, but then heard a command, "Check that cave!"

He tried to still his savage heartbeat with a technique his mother had taught him and also with the offering of a large scaly arm from his friend. He gripped it tightly, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He soon felt the pace slow, his body relaxing. Then he heard the footsteps that entered the cave, felt his heart leap into his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. He listened carefully to the breathing of the man, as he grimly waited for the confirmation that they'd been found.

He heard the foot steps exit the cave. "Nothing here." It said. He felt relief wash over him, and realized that Toothless' black body must have blended with the shadows of the cave. But he still wondered how his mind knew it was going to happen before.

Toothless unraveled his wings, allowing him to exit but still keeping him on a protective leash.

Hiccup resumed his previous position, propping an ear to listen. The men were muttering things among each other. Hiccup deciphered only fragments: "Not here… Nest… Evil dragons… Keep searching…"

_Nest?_ He wondered. _Are they talking about my home? But why would they want to find my home? Maybe they're looking for the king. Mom used to tell me how when people were angry, they'd go to the king and… I need to get back!_

He glanced around at the men fading off into the haze and quickly slipped his mask back on, cautiously slipping out from their hidden shelter and hopping on Toothless.

"We need to get back." He informed lowly, "The king might be in danger." And in the swift whipping of his black wings, they were off.

* * *

"Mother!" he called, scrambling from the dragon's back and rushing toward her.

She looked up, seeing his quickly approaching form. "Hiccup?" She questioned cautiously.

"Mom, we've got a problem. There are men searching for us, searching for "The Nest.""

She nearly dropped a cup in her hands, "How do you know this?"

"I overheard them on No Man's Bog! They had entire ships and—"

"What we're you doing on No Man's Bog?" She asked thinly.

His mouth closed shut, "Well—I was… just flying."

"No Man's Bog is a ways out there, Hiccup! Why, you're almost near—" she stopped suddenly.

"Near, what?"

She remained silent, then shook her head, "Did these men see you?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so. We hid in a cave as they came onto the island."

She shook her head in terror, "Please, son, do not fly out there again."

"Why not? It's not like anything's gonna happen to me."

"Hiccup, Please! Some men… their ambition is so great they'll do anything to hurt you."

"Mom, Toothless and I are so fast we'd be out of there before they even knew what happened."

"Don't be too confident, son."

"But mom—"

"No! You _will_ not fly out that far again! And if I catch you out there, I will have the king bring Toothless back, and you know you cannot fight that."

He scowled in a sharp hiss of his breath and a rolling of his eyes.

"You can act like an infant all you want, but my decision is final." With that she walked off, masking great fear. _If there's even a remote chance that those men were from Berk… Gods help us!_

* * *

**That was chapter four, I'm waiting to hear from you. Besides that, I'll see ya in the day after tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: There are just a few things I need to get through before we start, today. First, that act one of this story will be eight chapters (we're almost there). The other two will be longer, don't worry. But the remaining three chapters of act one will be posted Monday, Wednesday, and early Friday. Because later that day I will be going away on vacation for a week and will not be able to start the second act until I get back. So I apologize in advance for the long period of no updates, but I assure you that this story will be in my mind the entire time, and most specifically the sixteen hour car ride (_much too long!_). I hope you guys won't be too mad at me.**

**Now for the responses.**

**Sipty: I'm glad you think so! It's always encouraging to hear.**

**Guest: I really wish I could post a new chapter every night, but unfortunately I'm a slow writer. But thank you for the kind words!**

**God of Spirits-Spirit Black: It's relieving to hear that it's different from the others. I mean I love some of others that are out there, but I don't want to just do the same exact thing as they have done!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

_It is known that the Master of Dragons knew no humans besides His mother while growing up. But It is said that His mother had know one other and frequently received visits from her in the early years of the Master of Dragons' life. This woman was unafraid of dragons and had chose to live alone on a distant island and would every so often visit the mother to aide her in raising the boy... This would be key in His future._

_** —**_**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"My mother is wrong, she has to be!" Hiccup said to the King. "I heard them say it myself! They are searching for the Nest and will stop at nothing to find it."

It had been hours since he had his conversation with Valka and the blackness of night had crept its way into the sanctuary, creating a low mystical glow.

The King was silent but listened to him, his eyes respectively focused on him, seeming to understand his words.

Hiccup sighed in frustration at the situation; cast a quick glance at the cove, seeing his mother, Cloudjumper, and Toothless all sleeping. "Why can't she understand that you're in danger?" He asked with desperation deep in his green eyes. "It's not fair."

At the moment, something in the King's eyes transferred an answer to him. It went without words but he felt it—it told him to not worry and that he understood his words.

"But we can't just wait around for them to get here. We need to go talk to them—talk them out of it."

The King did not laugh or look down on him in incredulity, but softly breathed misty white onto him.

The instant it touched him he felt his awareness expand, beckoning him to sleep, saying the answers will be revealed there. "But I'm not tired." He said, then snapped his head to the left in surprise at the response. _We weren't even talking about sleep, where did that come from? _He thought, but began to feel the overriding weariness weigh at his legs, pull at his eyelids.

Without another word he laid back against the flat, grassy ground and drifted into sleep.

It was much different from any dream he's ever had before. He felt it was a shared dream, like someone else's mind had control of half of it.

He found himself standing in the sanctuary, only it was much different. The walls were no longer ice, but crystal. And the King stood in the great lagoon crater in the center, eyes trained on him.

He felt a strange presence from the King, one that mirrored human qualities. Then the dragon spoke: "Hiccup," His large voice rumbled. "Your heart is a kind one, but I fear your struggles travel deeper than you know."

He stepped back in surprise, "H—how can you talk? How—what is this?"

"A dream." He said simply. "You see, in your dreams I can communicate with you because your mind; it is special."

Hiccup remained silent, still bewildered as to what was happening.

"I know you know this. You've had incidents before where you've been able to see the outcome of an event before it transpires."

"What? How do you know?"

"I know, because it was destined to happen, hundreds of years ago. Around the time the war broke out, much before my existence, it was said that a boy, a male human child, would be brought unto our kingdom**—**the kingdom of dragons**—**to be raised among the dragons. And that that boy would grow to be the only one who could end the centuries-long war and tame this wild land."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I know. You're still much too young. But you will soon."

"So I will… end the war between dragons and humans?"

"Destiny is a funny thing. You will be capable of ending it. But Destiny does not tell whether or not it is done. It only tells of the many long, terrible paths your mind will present you with. And out of those, a small few will lead you to victory. But only you will be able to see those paths and you alone will have to choose."

"This—this is so confusing."

"As I said: you will not understand yet, but in time. I cannot forbid you from going back out there to find those humans because you must make your own decisions. For now all I can tell is that you are about to receive an important test. Your mother, Seuraaja, is waiting."

Without another word edgewise, his eyes darted open. He looked around at his surroundings saw the place where he had fallen asleep, and the King's gaze briefly catch his. It was morning now and light was leaking rays through the ceiling high above. _I really was asleep that long? _He remembered the dream and the strangeness of it: _Seuraaja?_ He wondered, allowing the name to twist and turn in his mind. _Her name is Valka_. Then he noticed the Night Fury's tail around him, smiled. _He must've found me and came to sleep by my side. I am lucky to have him._

He was then caught by the sound of a strange feminine voice—one that did not belong to his mother. It sounded old and twanged in likeness.

He darted up and glided the wall toward the voice until he was just outside of the cove. Toothless had awakened at the movement and followed behind him. _Who's here? Do they mean harm?_

Listening closely, he heard, "He is small for his age." The old voice wheezed like illness, but he could tell she was not ill.

"Well, he did come early into this world." His mother's sweet contralto responded.

"Hmm," The old woman hummed, "But he's already fifteen."

"Is his physical appearance a problem?" She sounded slightly offended.

There was a momentary silence that passed between the two, then, "He's listening to us, you know."

_What?_ Hiccup thought, his heart shrinking at his recognition. _How does she—_

"Come in, boy!" The old voice commanded.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Come, now, there's nothing to fear."

Slowly he crept around the icy wall, his eyes immediately meeting an old woman, hair a ghostly white and face wrinkled in age.

"Come; let me have a better look at you." She said.

He stood still, feeling a strange fear of her. _Who is this woman and w__hat does she want? Is this the test?_

"Quite the cautious one, he is, Valka."

"He's never been in contact with any other humans, before." She reasoned.

"So I take it, he does well with the dragons then?"

"Very much so."

_Why are they talking like I'm too young to understand?_ He thought, biting back a surge of anger.

The old woman nodded, "Well, his experience with humans will come soon, no doubt. But for today I must test him."

_The King was right! But, what could it be?_

"You won't hurt him, will you?" His mother asked, a hint of fear in her tone.

"If he is truly who we think he is then, no."

"And if not?" Her question weighed heavy with reluctance.

"Then he will die."

His heart sank. He would die if he failed the test? The King never told him that! He only said that it was important.

"_What?_" His mother fumed. Cloudjumper seemed to be upset by this as well. "I will not allow my son to—"

"You don't have a choice, my dear." She said. "And besides, I don't see how he can fail." Her aged gaze then fell on Hiccup. "All right my boy, we should get started." She looked back at his mother, "You must leave us and keep all dragons out."

With a hesitant step she beckoned Cloudjumper and the two walked out, watching her son the entire time. _Please don't fail! Please don't fail!_

Toothless stayed by his side, refusing to leave. He sensed the fear flooding his best friend's senses. It took the King's command to pull him away, and even then it took much effort.

Hiccup approached the old woman, anger filling him at the way she had treated his mother. He observed her from head to toe. How odd she looked. He had never seen anyone so old—she looked ancient, almost.

A wrinkled, trembling hand came toward his. He didn't want to take it but it grabbed his before he could protest. She forcefully pulled him along to a small little dragon sitting on a table.

"See this?" She pointed, "This is your test."

He eyed the dragon no larger than a Terrible Terror. "How's this a test?"

"Don't question it, boy, just win over his trust and you'll pass. If he bites you, you fail."

He furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"What did I say, boy?" She snapped.

This woman was mean. _Are all old humans this way?_ He wondered, returning his attention to the slumbering dragon. He swallowed in a suddenly dry throat, terrified of failing. _Does this dragon have a toxic venom that would kill me if I get bit?_

He inhaled deeply, feeling the old hag's gaze penetrating the back of his neck. The sweat began prickling his back and chest, balling on his brows. _I can't die. The King wouldn't allow it. He knows I will pass this. That has to be it! _

He saw the dragon's eyes flicker open and fall on him. He was a strange looking thing; nothing like it lived in the sanctuary. He glanced at the King who was watching from afar, then jump as the woman's command smacked him. Something in the King's eyes had given him a sudden surge of confidence, and he extended his arm out toward the dragon. He closed his eyes waiting for the response that would either mean death or life.

Then he felt a scaly nose in his palm, mustered up every fiber of his being not to tense, and slowly opened his eyes.

"It is done." The woman said.

Hiccup slowly retracted his hand, looked at her. "I passed?"

"It was a series of three tests, actually. You passed two of them."

"What?"

"You passed the courage and sedative portions, but failed the common sense."

He shook his head. _Am I gonna die?_

She cackled at his expression, reading it plain as day, "You're not going to die, boy. It is impossible to pass all three aspects."

_Why has today been so confusing?_

"It's simple: if you pass the courage portion, you cannot pass the common sense. And same the other way."

"What's the common sense portion?"

"Realizing that you would not die from the test. But had you known that, there'd be no bravery involved in sedating him."

"So what's the point of this test then?" He asked irritably.

"To determine your skills."

_Skills? Skills for what? Do they know what the King knows about me?_ "Why me? Couldn't you've given this to anyone else?"

"I have. And all have refused considering the 'risk.'"

"So what does this mean?" His mother asked, suddenly entering, putting a hand on his shoulder. He could feel her fearful heart racing through.

"It means that he could be the one to end the war."

"Wait." Hiccup said suddenly, "Who are you, and how do you know this?"

"Hiccup, don't be rude—"

The old woman silenced her with a hand, then looked at the boy. "I am just a woman who wishes for a generations-long war to end. And no, I hold no malice for the dragons. I assure you you'll never see my face again."

He inwardly huffed—that was all he was going to get out of her. "I'm going out to fly with Toothless." He said, now angered at the situation he found pointless.

"Must you?" His mother asked. "You were just out the other day."

She felt a dry hand on her shoulder. "Let him go." She said.

Valka pursed her lips reluctantly. "I guess," she drawled, "but do not leave the island!"

"I won't." He said, while being sniffed by the dragon who was making sure he had not been hurt. Once he had completed, the two took off, leaving his mother and the old woman to watch.

The old woman chuckled, "You know he's not going to listen to you."

Valka looked at her through furrowed brows, then back at the hole in which the left, something pulling at her heart.

"Ah-h-h," The old woman breathed, "If only he knew his test is not yet over."

* * *

He flew fast over the crystal-blue water, his shoulders tensed in anger. "No one understands." He said angrily, "The King is in danger, and they have me go through some test? But the King says it's important and not to worry about it!"

Toothless sensed his anger, crooned in an attempt to relax him.

Hiccup ignored it, setting his sights on the open sea. "I'm gonna find those men again and try to change their minds."

Toothless felt worry spreading through him and urged him not to in a grunt.

"Not you too! Uh," he said falling back on the Night Fury. He sensed the dragon telling him to quit pouting as he restlessly shifted his mask. "Why does no one care? I mean I can't be the only one—" He stopped at the straightness of his friend's ears, quickly leaned up, "What is it?"

As he followed his companion's gaze, his eyes caught sight of a ship, sailing below. Its sail had an image of a large horned head painted in red on it. It had two spots for eyes and six sharp teeth; three on top, three on bottom.

Hiccup narrowed his gaze to focus in on the ship, saw the men aboard. "I think that's them! The men that were at No Man's Bog." He said.

Toothless' pupils were in dangerous slits, watching the vessel charge through the water down below.

Hiccup had a fixated smile on his face and tried to head toward it. But Toothless squirmed against him, letting out a defiant squeal.

"Toothless, let's go, it'll be all right."

Then a net flashed Toothless' tail fins causing them to lose equilibrium and spiral toward the sea.

The force caused Hiccup to separate from the dragon, leaving him to fall to his death.

Toothless wasn't going to let that happen. He ceased his battle with the net and zoomed to catch the helplessly falling figure. He grabbed the shouting, flailing boy and wrapped him in a protective cocoon as another net consumed them. The next thing he felt was water and a struggling Night Fury trying to keep him above it. Vision blocked by the dark wings of the dragon and the blurring of water, he was in a daze, not comprehending what was happening. Then he felt himself rise above the water but could not see through the dragon's wings.

They were being pulled up by a large fishing net. The next thing he heard was the gasps of men as he felt them hit solid ground.

"Great Odin! It's a Night Fury!"

"What a catch, eh?"

"Wait till Stoick sees!"

"Hey, wait. He's got somethin' in his wings!"

He felt the light seep through the slits in his mask followed by more gasps.

"It's a kid!"

"Must be his prey. Poor fella..."

Life began coursing through him; he threw off his mask and jolted up from the squirming dragon untangling himself from the net.

He saw the startled men draw their swords as they jumped back.

Slowly Hiccup began, "Wait! We're not gonna hurt you."

Their puzzled faces exchanged confused glances.

"Look," He said, untangling the dragon who was flopping like a fish in its tangle. He was stopped instantly.

"What are you doin' lad?"

"You'll get us all killed!"

Hiccup looked at them oddly, "Wh—no. He won't hurt you." He looked at the dragon who was now standing and growling at them. "Toothless, it's okay, these men will understand."

The men were shocked beyond belief at first, but what really threw them over was when he put his hand on the dragon's head and he wasn't attacked.

The outraged men jumped back in horror. No man has ever came to a dragon's defense, and certainly never touched one with compassion!

Hiccup misread their reactions. "There's no reason to be mad at the King." He said. "Dragons mean no harm."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man's blade flash toward him. Toothless saved his life by blasting him with a plasma blast, sending the man flying to the other end of the ship.

Hiccup ducked in horror, all words taken from him. He saw the other men glance at him fiercely, then felt the large scaly grasp of the Night Fury on his shoulders. The blast had burned the net that trapped the dragon to dust giving him the freedom to quickly grab Hiccup and carry him off. If he had been even a second later, Hiccup would have fallen to the other men's blades.

Hiccup watched the fading ship traumatized as Toothless carried him just under the clouds. They tried to kill him. They didn't understand. Everyone was right, it was foolish to go try to persuade these men.

Hiccup felt strange warmth on his hand and looked, seeing a trail of blood that led to a thin gash on his upper right arm. Seeing it instantly informed his mind that it was there and it began to sting.

At his groans of pain, Toothless looked down and saw the hand holding the wound and the painful contortion of his face. Normally he would have thrown the boy onto his back, but seeing his state, he didn't think he'd be able to grapple on.

He felt sorrow for his friend, each of his sharp breaths stabbing his chest.

He could do nothing. Only fly him back as fast as he could, keeping in consideration that Hiccup did not have his mask. He was angry with himself—angry that he was too slow to prevent him from getting hurt and too ignorant to sense the net in the first place. And now his Hiccup was hurt.

He looked at the boy again, offering a soft look of sympathy.

He saw it and offered a smile of his own, "It's all right bud. Just a scratch. I'll be fine. The King is what we should be concerned about. I have an idea."

Toothless then huffed angrily at him. He was mad that his friend was not concerned about himself, or the fact of what his mother will do when she finds out.

He groaned. They would probably never see the skies again…

Back on the ship, the men watched them fly away, one of them picking up the mask that had been cast onto the floor and observing it, noting the strange textures and shape. He looked up to see two men dragging the form of the man hit by the plasma blast into a small chamber, beneath the boat, then returned his gaze to the men watching the speck of a dragon flying away.

"We have somethin' to show Stoick, at least." He said, watching the men whirl around to look at the mask in his hands.

The men approached, glaring at the mask as if it were a precious jewel, then back to the horizon where the dragon traveled.

"King..." He said, smile growing, "Looks like the Nest is north. Let's head back to Berk and wait for the chief to return. He'll want to know of this _Dragon Boy_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: So I'm feeling generous today and was able to produce another chapter. So this is my gift to you, my wonderful readers, hope you enjoy! **

**Graybiel: Don't worry, the Red Death _will_ have a part in this story.**

**Shinigami Merchant: The inclusion of the old woman is not a huge part of the story, but it will have a small affect later on.**

* * *

_But His mother… she too has great purpose. For a time it was believed that she was only there to raise him and an aid him in his endeavors. But when the time came where they were forced to battle, it was realized all too late that her veiled abilities had been grossly underestimated._

**—from "Family of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

Stoick the Vast heaved himself onto a wooden dock, a large bag filled with clothing tucked firmly under his arm as he was greeted by his Viking companion, Gobber the Belch.

The blonde mustached man studied him, noting the dark bags of stress and fatigue under his eyes. _Might want to be careful with what I say._ He swallowed, "So…"

"No, we didn't find the Nest." He sounded bitter and frustrated.

"Well, you'll find it one of these times." What else was he to say?

He growled, "I'm on _very_ thin ice with these dragons."

_You're not kidding!_ "Who wouldn't be? They surely attacked us enough."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Gobber." He shook his head, ridding the thought from his mind. "So how did the recruits do?"

"Well, like you thought, Astrid was the most prominent—yeah, she was definitely meant to be a dragon killer." He finished, trying to avoid the report on the others. They had managed poorly in the ring, and the fact that they had someone as skilled as Astrid to compete against… they might as well have given up.

Stoick nodded, not surprised. "Figured as much—but what about the others?"

_Ah, Odin's blasted ghost! _ He bit back a sigh that was scratching at him, said: "Well—they, um… they… dealt... with the dragons." His voice came across weak in a hopeful offering.

Stoick painfully closed his eyes and sighed, Gobber quickly took the heavy container under his arm in hopes of amending the situation. "How bad did these children do?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, they don't know the first thing about fighting dragons. We're just gonna have to keep them on bucket duty during raids. Well, except for Astrid of course!"

"Gobber, I asked you to train them! What were you doin' the entire time?"

"I know, and I'm trying Stoick, but they're just not the brightest bunch—minus Astrid."

"You don't need to keep tellin' me that, I know how good she is."

"Right, of course!"

He sighed again, glancing out to the returning ships, counting each. "Well, I would like to see these children in action."

"Right, as you wish. I'll have 'em ready in a few minutes."

"Aye, Gobber." He relieved him, glancing once more at the returning ships. They were a painting among the retreating light of dusk, and he felt a sudden pain constrict his heart—it was a longing. He missed his wife and son, and this failed attempt at finding them only meant he still failed them.

He remembered the tragic night as a terrible nightmare that recurred endlessly, relentlessly—_among the swarm of the savaged beasts he saw one in particular—one that stood out from the rest—slip through a window in the second story of their home. He rushed to it, carrying his legs as fast as they would go just to reach the house and save his only child. He rolled to the top floor taken aback at the sight of his wife just standing there, bundle in her arms watching the beast staring at her, prepared to devour both her and his son. He thought that she was terror stricken so he jumped in to decapitate the monster. Only it was fast and it avoided the ax, drawing its devil eyes from his wife and onto him, trying to incinerate him with its hellish breath. He dove deeper into the room, involuntarily sliding into a small wooden table. Then, in the flash of its enormous wings he heard the bloodcurdling shriek of his wife, launching himself to his feet to save her. He was too slow. The beast flipped around, a devilish malice in its eyes, and flashed out the window into the sky. He heard the horrified screams of his wife crying out for him, darted to the window to see his wife and to his horror—the worst moment in his life—his son being carried away by the devil, forever taken from him—forever gone. _

A pain drew him from the memory. He looked at his hand; saw that his nails had bitten through his palm from his tight fist. He ignored it, looking back to the pale horizon, "That beast will pay for his sins. I will search the ends of the earth to find you. I will live long enough to cut your head off and put to rest my debt to my wife and son."

"Stoick—" A voice from behind him called. He turned to see it.

"You ready to see the fight?" Gobber asked.

He nodded, folding his arms behind his back and proceeding toward the arena.

* * *

The children all stood in a uniform line facing the entrance, awaiting Gobber's signal for the dragon to be unleashed. Now unlike the times before, this time they would not know which dragon they would be battling. Gobber wanted it to be a surprise.

They knew it wasn't going to be the Monstrous Nightmare, because that was the champion's fight. But the rest—it could be any of them.

Astrid stood tall; ignoring the childish snickers shared among her companions and listened for the door to open.

The creaking of lifting wood came to her ears, she determined the direction. _Nadder!_

She left the others in the dust, diving into a combat roll toward the shields, lassoing one onto her forearm and then flew over to the weapons rack for her ax.

She could hear the others scattering to catch up, but paid them no attention, focusing solely on the dragon before her. She was going to be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and nothing was going to stop her, not even this Deadly Nadder.

She dove in swift precise moves to reach the Nadder, falling into its blind spot. _Hit the lower abdomen, then trip the legs._ She told herself, moving with the dragon's head to remain in its blind spot.

The sound of her rushing companions caught the dragon's attention and it began to pursue them.

_Fools!_ She exclaimed mentally, adjusting her position to head toward the charging beast. _The chief is watching,_ she noted, collecting herself and running professionally.

Stoick watched the display of unorganized warriors, with the exception of Astrid, in disgust. Even Spitelout's son was doing poorly! _If we don't find the Nest soon, we'll all be doomed!_

Down below, Astrid trailed behind the beast, carefully avoiding its spiny tail while trying to swing under its legs.

As one of her companions ran past her, they caught the dragon's attention, changing its direction. She took the opportunity of the dragon's stillness and slid under it, plowing her shield into its legs as it began to charge again. The force shattered the wooden thing and sent her flying, but she caught herself on the teetering Nadder's arm, swung from it to the horn on its head. The force exerted by her sent the dragon toppling over to the ground. She had won. Nadders may be quick and light on their feet, but they will fall if enough weight is used against them.

She looked up at the crowd of cheering spectators as Gobber came in to throw the wild dragon into its cage. She noticed the chief whirl away from the arena without even a smile. _Was I not good enough?_ She wondered, quickly placing her ax back on the rack before pursuing him.

As she exited the ring she had to dodge past the praises of nearly the entire village to reach the chief.

She finally found him standing a ways into the village conversing with a few men in a small circle. They looked serious.

Astrid gathered her composure and headed toward them, doing her best to mask her curiosity. When she was near enough she caught the end of their conversation.

"…tried to tell us that the dragons were friendly!" The man shouted in disbelief.

Stoick went stiff in outrage.

"And then he flew away on the Night Fury and headed north. The dragon didn't even growl at the boy, he _protected_ him!" He continued.

"He must've had the beast under some spell. It was disgusting! What kind of man works with dragons?" Another added.

_What are they talking about?_ She wondered walking slower and slower.

Stoick ran a hand through his beard, "If he speaks of a King, and how we're after it, then he must be from the Nest... North, did you say?"

The man nodded sharply, "Even marked it with three compasses to be sure."

There was a brief pause before Stoick said, "Gather the men, we set sail in the morning."

"Aye, sir." They acknowledged, scattering off in their separate directions.

She saw Stoick glance hard at the object in his hands before he threw it to the ground and mumbled something, walking away.

Once the coast was clear she went over and grabbed up the item lying on the ground. It was a strange thing; dark and thick, with two thin slits that lead to a hollowed center. _It's a mask!_ She then recalled what they had said about some boy and how he fought with dragons. "A boy controls the dragons… he's the Master of Dragons?" she muttered, holding the mask tightly as the fury built up from within. "What man would fight with a dragon? They've done nothing but ruin lives! I have to find this _traitor_ and repay him for all he's done… They say he's north, then north I'll go."

* * *

Valka stood with Cloudjumper on her secret little ice balcony that overlooked the western sea, the stars rising over the sleeping horizon. She inhaled deeply, the Stormcutter exchanging a glance, "Oh, Cloudjumper, what am I gonna do with those two? Their wanderlust is so great that it's gonna get them seriously hurt one of these times." She closed her eyes tightly, "Oh, I don't want that day to come… I don't think my heart could take it."

Cloudjumper drew near to comfort her. She gladly accepted, "I know you took us for a good reason. But it's just hard sometimes, knowing that he has a father out there. Especially one that hates dragons!" She sighed, "Oh, I don't know, Cloudjumper… I don't know…"

A squealing noise caught their ears; she looked at Cloudjumper, then back inside. "It's coming from the sanctuary!" She said, jolting down the icy slope, Cloudjumper catching her as she slipped.

She had confused fear flash through her mind and she wound through the narrow passage that led to the sanctuary. _Are we under attack?_ She prayed that that was not the case; she was not ready for that.

As she turned the final corner into the cove, she heard the ear piercing squealing of a dragon from the other side of the enormous king that stood in their way.

She hadn't emerged from the cove. No, her secret balcony was on the opposite side of the kingdom.

Forgetting that she had Cloudjumper, she began jumping down the jutting ledges in the wall that led to the cove. The dragon grabbed her up after a moment and flew her over.

Her eyes caught the horrific sight of the Night Fury standing, cradling her son in his arms, crying for help. Her heart stopped when she saw the blood on his hands, felt the tears spring into her eyes. _Oh gods! He can't be dead! No, please!_

Cloudjumper set her down next to them, his eyes wide in concern; Hiccup was like a child to him and felt obligated to protect him, so seeing this terrified him just as much as it did his mother.

Valka scrambled to the Night Fury's side, gathering the boy in her arms. "Hiccup!" She cried. "Hiccup, are you all right?" She could feel his breathing, nearly fainted in relief. The two dragons' faces were close in anxious observation. Toothless was so terrified that he didn't even realize he was clawing at the ground.

Valka's eyes then caught sight of a laceration streaming his upper right arm. "What happened?" She asked the Night Fury as if he could speak.

Of course the dragon drew nearer at the distressed response, feeling utterly helpless to help his best friend—his brother.

From Hiccup's mind, he stood before the King, hearing the voice of his mother and the desperate barking of Toothless but was unable to see their faces.

"I thought I told you not to worry?" The King said calmly. "Why didn't you listen?"

"They're coming after you! We have to do something!"

"And did it work?" He asked knowingly.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Hiccup, there is only so much one can do. And sometimes, trying to prevent something from happening causes it to happen."

"But I want to help you! I know we can, we just—"

"Hiccup," he said sternly, "You must learn to keep _everyone_ in mind. You are risking your mother's life, Toothless' and your own, trying to ward these humans away."

"But—you let us live here. This is your home, I need to defend it."

"I know. And I'm grateful that you wish to defend me, but _I_ will protect this home myself, but I can't do that if you're going to the danger." His deep voice was tender and sympathetic.

He stood there and said nothing, forlornly looking at the ground.

"Hiccup," He said, catching his attention again, "in the end everything will be well and you will be happy, just let it go, enjoy your youth... Now go back to your mother, she's worried sick."

He nodded slowly. The dragon exhaled the white mist on him he felt his consciousness return, his eyes fluttering open to catch his mother's worried face.

"Hiccup!" She gasped, grabbing him up in a tight embrace. He cloud see the King's warm glare. "Oh, what happened, how'd you get hurt?"

In that moment, Toothless saw he was awake and smothered him in joyful dragon kisses. There was gratefulness in those kisses, he could sense it. The dragon was grateful that he was all right. He then remembered the gash on his arm, the ship, the men—he swallowed, "Uh," He wanted to lie and tell her it was an accident, but something prevented him. He didn't know what, but something refused to let him lie to her. "I—I was talking to those men again."

It was as she figured, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "You _talked_ to them?" She yelled. "Have you lost your wit, son? You could've been killed!"

"I know, I know, but I thought I could change their minds."

She shook her head, "I told you those men would hurt you. Oh, Hiccup, why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

He looked down, "I don't know," he said lowly, "I'm sorry."

She saw his sorrow and lightened up a bit, realizing what he had been through. "All I'm saying Hiccup is you're still young, and what you're doing, while it's a good thing, it's too dangerous. Please son, enjoy your youth—learn more about dragons! Maybe you could even document them and spread their glory that way."

_Enjoy your youth... that's what the King said_. He seemed to consider this now, his eyes scanning nothing. "I don't know how to write, though."

"I'll teach you! I taught you how to swim and how to fly, did I not?"

He nodded, smile growing.

"See? I'll teach you anything you desire to learn."

He nodded, feeling the push of Toothless' head on his uninjured arm, crooning at him with his large loving eyes. He smiled at the dragon, sensing all the fear he had gone through. _I owe you, bud_. He then looked at his mother, "Actually… I was wondering if maybe, you could teach us some of the stuff you and Cloudjumper know."

He saw the light in his mother's eyes glow bright in happiness as she looked at him, "I'd be more than happy to do that. Now rest, you need to heal that wound before we do anything."

He smiled, "Yes, mom."

She then walked out to Cloudjumper, who had been the only one not to smother him. He loved the boy, of course, and would die for him, but he wasn't one to show his emotions in such ways. He was a rather prideful dragon.

"I'm gonna go gather up something for supper," She informed, "I'll be back soon."

He smiled in a nod, watching her go. The croon of the Night Fury catching his attention; he stared at the big light green eyes, putting his hands softly under his chin. "I have to thank you, bud. You saved my life—you are amazing." He then closed his eyes and softly touched his forehead to the dragon's.

When he pulled away he saw the joy on his companion's features, shrugged optimistically, "Maybe those men will never even find us. Maybe we'll all be fine, and I should just live my life and be happy."

Toothless let out a soft coo at him. He smiled at it, said, "I'll never put you in danger again, bud—I promise."

But something deep in his prescient mind filled him with doubt, he ignored it, knowing it was just his doubtful nature. But he still couldn't help but worry...

* * *

**All right, well, there you have it, a day early. Let me know what you thought and I'll see you all on Tuesday now! It's going to be a crazy chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Okay so I thought that this chapter was going to be filled with action, but as I started writing it I realized that it is going to be the next chapter that has all the action. It's the last chapter of act one after all! But despite this, this chapter still has its moments.**

**Manuelmusical14: This chapter will begin to unravel that question.**

**Kitty.0: I'm glad you like that! It's very important to depict their lives and how past events have altered them. It develops the character and makes it easier to write for them later on.**

**Shinigami Merchant: No problem! I'll always answer questions relative to the story.**

**I really must thank you all for the incredible support. This is now my most popular story by far! And your reviews have helped me so much, both from familiar faces that have been here since the start, and the new ones that have just or recently come aboard on this adventure. All I can say is one thing: this story is far from over.**

* * *

"_Whence does one gain their power?"_

—**from "Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"To learn the ways of a dragon and unravel their secrets, one must first establish a bond." Valka said to her son. They were flying just outside of their icy abode, a tasteful light of dawn watching them through a newly awakened eye.

"All right," Hiccup began, "I think I've done that already. What next?" Hiccup knew they had decided to fly without masks because they would not be flying that fast. And the fact that it was easier to communicate with one another this way.

Valka smiled at his remark: _Let's see how far he'll go_. "Okay, then, next—after the bond is established—one must live with the dragon for many years—"

"Mom!" He groaned.

She chuckled, speaking in a laugh, "All right. In order to fully understand a companion as delicate as a dragon," At this, she looked warmly at Cloudjumper; "one must not search solely for the secrets, but allow the secret to reveal itself." She gestured to the Stormcutter's wings, "Take Cloudjumper for example—as you can see he has four main wings. Now while one forsaken by knowledge or simply ignorant may think it only as it appears, one of a brilliant mind," Her eyes fell accusatory on him, "they will see it as capabilities, potentiality."

Hiccup watched her through focused vision. He always loved it when she spoke whimsically, there was something about it that just captured him and refused to let him go. He knew his mother knew this, and would use it when she wanted his attention.

She continued: "Another important thing to remember: your confidant will not only reveal _his_ secrets, but will also seek to unravel those in _you_. Tell me, son, what secrets has your confidant discovered about you?"

He looked at Toothless in deep thought, searching for the perfect example. He had no idea. His mouth drooped down as if about to say something, but closed after a moment.

"Do not worry, son, Toothless has discovered much about you and humans in general. Like how you like to sleep and what you fear."

Hiccup drew back slightly: _My fears! Oh it's so obvious now, he knows how I fear loneliness and uncertainty. That's why he's always with me. How could I be so stupid? _

"It seems obvious now, does it not?" She asked. "Let us try something… "

He eyed her suspiciously; whenever his mother wanted to "try something" it always ended in either terror or pain.

She then bravely walked out to the edge of Cloudjumper's upper-most wing and allowed herself to simply slide off, plummeting to the ocean below.

Hiccup darted his head off the side of his companion to see her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was Cloudjumper. _What?_ He thought bewildered, then jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. They were behind him. _How?_

"A dragon will never let you fall." She said. "Now you try it. Trust your dragon!"

He swallowed, looking down to the water way below. He knew Toothless would catch him no matter what. But he still couldn't get past the fear of willingly throwing himself off. It was that first step that always deterred him.

"Go on, Hiccup." She encouraged.

Hiccup looked once more, forcing the strength to swing his left leg to meet the other, hands poised to launch off. "'Kay, bud, you're gonna catch me, right?" His voice was filled with a fear he couldn't understand.

The dragon barked in confirmation, he could feel the muscles tensed in readiness. Then, in the thrusting of muscles, he hopped from the safety of his back to the plummeting, death sensation that filled him as he fell. All he could hear was the whipping of wind in his ears, his eyes forced to mere slits, until he felt two scaly arms wrap around his abdomen and his falling was ceased. Eyes free to open once again; he saw the smiling face of the Night Fury, that said: See? I told you I'd catch you! He returned the smile and with the help of his companion, climbed up onto his back, safe once again.

Valka looked at him; knowing smile radiant. "Well?"

He shrugged, "I knew he would catch me."

"That's not what your body says," she said.

He then noticed how tense his shoulders were, relieved them. "I get nervous!" He defended.

She chuckled, "I know."

"Why is it funny?" He demanded.

"Because you're so concerned by these things."

"I am not."

"Hiccup—you are." She said, continuing before he could protest, "Now, the important thing to keep in mind is that your dragon is not invincible—you cannot put him through too arduous a task. He will never put you through one."

He nodded. He would never ask too much of his best friend!

She smiled, a new thought entering her mind, "Did I ever show you the Spiraling Descent?"

It took a moment, but the recognition dawned on his face. He was in for quite the day.

* * *

She has done many crazy things in her life, but never will she ever understand why she decided to bring her training companions along for the journey.

"Hey, Astrid, are we almost there?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm not saying it again, _no!_"

"Ugh, why not? I'm bored out of my mind!"

"D'you shut up already?" Ruffnut demanded.

"Why don't you shut up?" He countered.

"Why don't both of you shut up?" Snotlout interjected.

The twins sent him a bitter look to which he gave his own.

Astrid remained aloof from the others, staring out from the bow of the small vessel at the sea before her, scoping for the Nest._ It's out here somewhere… somewhere…_

She was no fool—she knew of the other Vikings sailing to the island as well and took her own path by heading east from the island then northwest once it was out of sight. This way they could remain unseen by their fleets. She also knew of the consequences that would result from this little excursion, but little mattered to her now that she was determined to slay the Master of Dragons, for she too had lost loved ones to the beasts of the sky.

Her ears then caught the whispering of her companions, they were talking about her, trying to remain discreet. She could still hear them though, hear their exact words. She had great hearing.

"She's so quiet." The voice was Ruffnut's.

"Yeah, it's creepy." Tuffnut's

Footsteps then approached her; they were Snotlout's bold steps, "Don't talk about her behind her back."

She sensed him close behind, said: "Touch me and you'll be swimming to the Nest."

He curled his hand back like a burning rope, retreating to Fishlegs, who was busily studying a book of dragons.

She straightened, allowing a sigh to pass her lips ever so quietly, mouthing, "It's gonna be a long journey." She then thought about all she had sacrificed to go on this search. She would've been the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, would have risen to the position of getting to actually fight the dragons as they attacked. But now she could wave farewell to all of it, this act was sure to get her condemned to her home for years—that is if they decide not to make her an outcast. Everything was on the line for her now, she was going to find this Nest and take down the Master of Dragons. _It's the one and only chance I'll have to spare my name, for if I don't it'll forever be blackened by treason…_ She looked back at her companions with brief guilt. _As will theirs…_

* * *

Back on Berk men heaved and hawed as they boarded the ships, Stoick overseeing them as they did so. He felt confident; he could feel that this was the time he'd finally get to avenge his late wife and son. He let a faint smile tug at the corners of his lips… until Gobber came up to him.

"Sir, I've got some news…" he sounded grim.

Stoick immediately frowned at this, his attention focused on the man, "What is it?" He said, it came across colder than he meant it to.

Gobber shifted uncomfortably, "Um, well, it's Astrid and the others…"

_The kids? Are they injured? _ He felt a slight fear at the answer, but his mind was used to these types of grim responses.

"…I've a report from Sven that they sailed off in his fishing boat earlier this morning."

"They're just children going fishing—them taking a boat is not—"

"That's not it, Stoick. Sven says he saw Astrid with a mask. The one you said you saw last night."

He then remembered how he had thrown the thing on the ground the night before. _I'm a fool!_ "How long ago was this?"

"Just before the first light of dawn."

Stoick glanced at the sun; saw it glimmering fully above the horizon, growled, "How come I wasn't informed of this before?"

"We couldn't find you!"

He paused calming with a deep breath, "How do they even know where to go?" It was directed more at himself than Gobber.

Gobber shrugged, "My guess is as good as yours."

He searched his mind bringing back his conversation with the men the night before. He shook his head, "She must've overheard us. She's just like a dragon—sly and cunning!" He glanced back to the horizon.

"Don't be too upset, Stoick, that girl can handle herself."

His eyes darted at him as deep pools of darkness, as he spoke lowly, "There are worse dragons out there than the ones we use for training, Gobber. Ones that would make even _your_ skin crawl." He then recalled the beast that took his wife and son.

Gobber swallowed, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Abruptly, Stoick began walking to the docks, Gobber following quickly behind.

"Stoick? What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find the Nest and take it."

"What of the children?"

"Pray we're the first thing to get to them." He then walked up two planks that lead to the head ship. Gobber pursed his lips looking at his missing arm and leg. _He's right; those beasts won't show them any mercy._ He may never have liked children, especially them, but something in his heart ached—he was afraid for them. He heaved himself onto the boat catching Stoick by surprise.

"You're going?" He asked.

Gobber nodded, "No use stayin' if my students are gone."

Stoick nodded, "All right, then, as you wish."

* * *

He slept sound that night, his eyes flying shut as soon as his head rested on the Night Fury's side. He would often talk to the King as he slept, strengthening their bond. But sometime he just had regular dreams. Tonight however, he _was_ with the King.

"How is your arm?" He asked.

Instinctively he glanced at his arm, quickly remembering that his wound did not exist in his dreams. "It's better now; my mom wrapped it in some type of silk."

"Tree blenders, as you humans call them. Their silk has healing powers."

"Oh." Hiccup said.

The King chuckled, "I see you're learning from your mother."

"Yeah! She showed me how to weave in through narrow spaces and the different ways a dragon's tail can stop their movement and so many things!" He excitedly exclaimed, making motions with his hands.

"So you're enjoying it I wager."

He nodded, "Absolutely, I don't know where Toothless and I would be without her!"

"She's a very intelligent one, your mother. She is quick to understand and follows that which is right. That is why we call her Seuraaja."

"You've called her that before. Do you all have a name for me?"

"We do, and you will learn it in time."

"_Time!_" He sneered.

The King chuckled at his frustration, "Tell me, has your mind told you of anything lately?"

"Just the usual: that those men are looking for you." He said, trying to suppress an argument.

"Do you know why they are searching for me?"

"They are mad?"

"Yes, but why?"

He shrugged.

"Those humans don't like dragons. They despise us, and for a reason. Their home is attacked by dragons and their livestock is taken constantly."

"_What?_ But a dragon wouldn't do that!"

"No dragon of _this_ kingdom would do that." He corrected. "There are some that work with corrupt minds."

"But, we don't! Why are they coming for us?"

He sighed, "It seems the good always suffer for the actions of the blackened faces of evil." He said with much distaste. "Cynical minds will do anything to stay alive—it will sacrifice its subordinates before itself—that's what separates the good from the wicked. We will never leave anyone behind. We protect our own."

Hiccup smiled, looking at him with extreme admiration, "And we're the good ones."

"We're the good ones."

"But… how do they get in the position to rule?"

"Whence does one gain their power?" he asked. Just by the tone Hiccup could tell it was rhetorical. "Just remember this, the good always survive and persevere, whereas the evil cannot salvage what's left because they know nothing but how to destroy."

"How do you know if you're good or evil? I mean I don't think I am, but how would I know?"

"Followers of evil will never fight for their ruler if they know it's futile, or if their ruler is deceased. Their purpose becomes void."

Hiccup nodded, understanding it now.

"…But followers of good will fight until the end regardless of whether or not it's futile. They join the cause because they feel it in their hearts," At this he placed the end of his gigantic talon on his left breast, "not because they are forced. A good man never truly falls."

He smiled at the dragon, feeling the direction of his example. But a frown soon replaced that, "But they're still coming for you."

"They are. And you know that the good always suffer more than the evil, but the rewards are worth more in the end, than any object in existence… Remember this Hiccup… remember it."

He nodded a warm smile returning to his features.

The King smiled, "Now... tell me more about these aerial maneuvers you learned..."

* * *

A month passed and the children were still out at sea. The sounds of snoring filled the deck of the vessel, as a drowsy and tired Astrid watched the empty starlit horizon. Her head rested on her fist, eyes red from lack of sleep.

_We're lost_. She thought. _We're gonna die_. She glanced back at her sleeping companions, felt a touch of guilt. _Their deaths will be my fault… I tricked them into coming. But we all fight for the same cause do we not? Ugh, what a stupid way to go—lost at sea till the body gives out. Such a helpless death!_ Her eyes then caught sight of a dragon flying around something on the horizon. It was a distant outline framed against the stars. Her tiredness fled, she stood on her toes in alertness trying to make out the mass. _This could be it__!_

She jumped over and woke the crew. They stood groggily.

She didn't hesitate to inform them, "Over there, we're going to investigate."

"Investigate what? Snotlout asked, "I don't see anything."

She pushed down on his helmet forcefully to bring him low. "There!" She whispered.

The others soon saw it.

"Is it the Nest?" Fishlegs asked.

"Possibly, but we won't know till we get closer."

They all exchanged excited glances, this could be it, what they have been searching so long for could finally be right over there.

They reached the shore of the icy structure not much later; they looked up at it in awe. It was a massive ice shard that jutted from the ocean.

"This is the last place a dragon would live—there's no lava!" Tuffnut remarked.

"Keep your voice down!" Astrid snapped, "And it can't hurt to check."

"Don't mean to be a downer, but how're we gonna get in?" Fishlegs asked.

She studied the structure, most of it veiled by the night. "Climb."

The other looked at her as if she had two heads, "Are you kidding?"

"We're Vikings, remember? We can handle a little climbing."

"But it's so tall!"

It was decided. Astrid had already begun her ascension, ax biting into the ice and out and up as she climbed. She stopped to look down, nobody was following her. She groaned mentally, "Dragon bait is what they are," she mumbled.

She hadn't climbed for too long until she found a decent sized hole. With a heave, she threw herself into the icy cave, seeing its path to darkness.

She stayed close to the walls, following its path to wherever it led. _This could be death_. The thought took her by surprise, usually she feared nothing, but faintly, deep down, she felt the slightest tinge of apprehension. She overrode it: _No, I've had too much taken from me to be a coward now_. She wound down the ice corridor until she reached a turn, she stopped just before, hearing the sound of buzzing, like crickets. Lots and lots of crickets.

Mustering up her natural courage, she rounded the corner, nearly dropped her ax. It was a breathtaking sight, a huge dome of a room mixed half with natural earth and half with ice, with foliage and a lagoon even, at its center. It was so beautiful she almost missed the numerous slumbering dragons scattered about. "The Nest," she said silently. _Looks more like a safeguard than a fortress._ With the most delicate of care, she stepped out of the cave onto a grassy platform. _Wait till they see that I found this!_

She walked out to the edge of the natural platform and glanced at the beautiful place once more. Across the massive room, she spotted a cove with a strange black dragon within. A gasp nearly hit her as she realized it was a Night Fury and against it the slumbering form of a human.

A chill ran down her spine as she mouthed the name, "Master of Dragons..."

She then gathered herself and headed back to the cave from which she entered. A feeling in her stomach stopped her just before, she turned around. Her eyes shot wide, legs grew weak, as she met the intense gaze of what was the largest dragon she had ever seen. His massive tusks prevented her from escaping but it wasn't that that scared her. It wasn't the fear of discovery nor the size of the dragon that filled her with such fear. It was the gaze, it had a power of its own and it filled her with terror.

The great dragon drew its head closer and closer to her, gaze unwavering.

She fell on her back inching her way until her back found the icy wall. Despite her struggles she couldn't break the gaze or even think. All she could do was watch. The knowledge of death filling her. But at that moment, she saw his pupils narrow even more, the great hair-like crown on his head standing straight as he drew back, looking in the opposite direction.

She could think once again. His spell was broken!

_Why didn't he kill me? What's he doing?_ Standing she ignored her concern and darted for the exiting cave, her thoughts now returning. _We've found the Nest!_

* * *

Hiccup was deep in his slumber when his prescient mind screamed for him to awaken. He darted up from his position on Toothless, eyes meeting the King watching the wall in a highly alerted manner. Then his mind struck him with the dangerous answer as plain as day: _They're here._

* * *

**Well they've been discovered, now. Perhaps we'll see some action from the King? Well, until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Well here it is, the end of act one. I am very excited to get into the next part, I have an ocean of ideas and it's going to be amazing! But again, I will not be able to post the next chapter until I get back from Myrtle Beach (I leave tomorrow and will be back next Saturday). I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but the good part about it is that I'll have time to gather more ideas for the next part.**

**DustySands: All three acts will be posted in this story.**

* * *

_With the Master of Dragons living in the Nest, an awful realization occurred—one does not realize true fear until they behold it. It is a thing ofttimes foreign and overlooked by men and ultimately leads to total desecration._

—**from "In the Master of Dragons' Home" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

_They're here!_

His heart pumped in a state of extreme awareness. He woke Toothless as well, the dragon sensing his alertness and questioned him with a sniff.

His focus was elsewhere though; he jumped to his feet and rushed to the King who was standing alert.

The King looked at him and sent a mist of ice over him. He was in the realm of the unconscious again.

"They're here! They're here!" He yelled to the King

"I know. Your mind told you, I assume."

"Yes. We need to fight them off!"

"What does your mind say to do?"

"I—I don't know."

"Listen to it. It will save you."

He stopped, garnering the strength to focus on it. It was a blurred image but an image nonetheless. It showed of fire and ruins and outlined paths. Many of which had visible ends that showed a terrifying image of his dead body, under blades and arrows.

He told the King of this and he nodded grimly, "That path you see, it has many branches that lead to death. The ones with darkened ends, those are the wrong paths. You only have two chances to choose the right path and there are only two that will lead you right. There are hundreds and hundreds of branches that have hundreds and hundreds more branches each, all ending in darkness. Now I cannot see these branches myself, but I know you can."

He stopped, looking once more into his mind, shook his head perplexed, "I can see the ends and beginnings, but that's it."

"That is because the whole path is not certain, it will never be. Every choice you make; every step you take will alter that path. That is why it is so important you heed your mind's warnings."

Hiccup looked to the ground in fear; overwhelmed by the revelation.

"Like I've said before, this is no certainty you'll make it, but you're the only one who can. Listen to your mind again. What does it tell you?"

He tried again, this time an answer presenting itself, "I see many ships around fire and ruins."

"Where do you see this from?" He asked.

"From a distance—and I see my mother… and Toothless and Cloudjumper also."

The King stopped, looking up, understanding the vision, "So it must be, then." He said with finality.

"What do you mean? Do we have to leave?"

"Wake your mother, you must take her, Toothless and Cloudjumper and leave."

"You're not coming?" He asked frantically.

"Do you see me in your vision?" he asked, he already knew the answer.

He shook his head.

"You must go now, before it's too late."

"But—"

"No, Hiccup! This is the way it must be. I must stay so you may escape."

He stopped, searching his mind frantically for another way, another vision where the King was there with them. He found no such image.

He looked up to the King, his heart in his eyes, "I… I can't go without you…"

The King softened his tone now, "You must Hiccup. You must go find a new home for my children."

"But who will be the King?" There _has_ to be a way, there just _has_ to be a way to convince him to come.

"Let's just say you know them very well."

Hiccup paused, "No." He said, feeling the tears rise into his eyes, "Please don't go, you're my friend, I—I can't lose you. It's not fair!"

The dragon smiled, gently wiping away a single tear that escaped with the tip of a large claw, "Please don't shed your water over me. Remember: The good never fail in the end… Farewell young Hiccup, you are a great young human, and may your mind lead you to victory."

Hiccup glanced at him once more before he returned to consciousness. Much pain in his heart as he woke his mother.

"We need to go!" He shouted.

She awoke quickly, staring at him cautiously. Then they felt the rumbling of a boulder striking the outer wall of the kingdom. Valka jumped to her feet in terror, both Cloudjumper and Toothless drawing near to their companions in instinctual guarding.

"We've been discovered." Valka said in a voice that trembled from terror.

"There's no time to waste, we must go, now!" Another strike rumbled the ground beneath.

"No, we must protect our own!"

"Mom, listen to me, my mind is telling me what to do. The King agrees. I must listen to my mind."

"But—we can't."

"If we don't do this we will die!" He yelled.

A sense of helplessness overcame her at that moment; she knew that Hiccup's mind was special, but at the same time, she couldn't leave her home or the King. She had grown to love this place so much and couldn't bear to part with it. But if she didn't she knew would surely die. She sighed mustering up all the strength she's ever had to say these next words: "All right, lead the way." They came across sorrowful and defeated.

He nodded grimly as another strike caused ice to rain down from the ceiling, "Follow me!" He ran to the side of the platform, cast once last glance at the place that he called home for fifteen years, caught the King's eyes catching his before they returned to the dome ceiling.

He returned his gaze to his mother and the two dragons waiting for his command. He then jumped across a small gap into a familiar hole in the wall, began sliding downward. As soon as he reached the floor he heard the sliding of his mother, then the dragons came, Cloudjumper just barely fitting. Toothless ran past Valka to catch up with Hiccup's quick pace, nudged beside him. The area was dark, but they could still feel the misty ice raining down on them from time to time, Toothless shielding his head each time with a wing.

Once they rounded a corner they reached an icy hall, Hiccup paused for a moment, remembering when he met Toothless here.

His mother looked at him, "What is it, son? Do you see someone?"

He shook his head, "This was where I met Toothless. I spent so much time here..."

She glanced at the corridor leading into night, tried to picture the two here. _What luck, my son would find his best friend doing the same thing he loves to do… Oh, how I will miss this place._

He walked slowly down the hall, allowing the memories to return. It only now occurred to him that he had seen himself standing here in his prescient mind. He was so far, on the right path… but so much farther was the path he will walk.

His mind then showed his mother's dead boy alongside Cloudjumper's as he ventured down the flight branch of the path. He shook his head in terror. "You can't fly out of here; those men hold too much rancor against Cloudjumper."

She nearly gasped:_ Oh_,_ gods! Can he see who they are? Does he know of his true father?_

"I don't know why, but he's a target."

She inwardly sighed in relief: _He doesn't know._

He then searched his mind once again, "We have to go north. They're coming in from the south."

His ability finally registered in her, and it scared her to see him operate in such knowing ways.

Another strike shook the hall, this time they could hear a large unsettling crack deep within the ice mass.

"We can't stay here any longer. Mom, you're gonna fly with me on Toothless, while Cloudjumper flies underwater. Just until we reach the Hinterland not too far north from here."

"What? But how will Cloudjumper breathe or ever navigate for that matter?"

"Stormcutters can hold their breaths for about an hour underwater, plus they can also follow the scent of another dragon from nearly across the sea."

Valka looked at him oddly, "But he's neither Tracker nor Tidal class. Is this something your mind is telling you or are you just guessing, because I'll not put Cloudjumper through anything too dangerous?"

He shook his head, "Neither. The King told me. Now we really need to go."

_The King..._ "Aye, then." She said, looking at Cloudjumper through new eyes, her glance telling him all he needed to know. He filed past them and dove out and into the water.

"How do you know they won't see him?"

"I don't. But it's the safest way."

Once they saw he was under the water safely, he grabbed his mothers arm and jerked her out of the way of some ceiling that fell. The two hopped onto Toothless and casting one last look back down the nostalgic hall, he flew out.

* * *

"Concentrate fire at the center, draw the beasts out!" Stoick the Vast shouted, a choir of catapults throwing their contents at the massive ice domain. "Keep firing!"

Their gesture was greeted by a swarm of angry dragons, rushing from crevasses all over the icy structure, vomiting fire unto their fleets.

Stoick grabbed a sword and shield from a rack and jumped onto the shore, Gobber right behind.

It was a rocky field illuminated in patches of burning orange glow glazed in moonlight.

"What's the plan?" Gobber asked.

"Draw them all out and destroy the Nest."

"Any sight of the _one_, yet?"

Stoick shook his head. "He'll come. _He'll_ come." He said, brooding over the thought of the dragon.

"Right, well until then, we should stay on alert for the Dragon Boy."

"Duly noted, Gobber." He said, while parrying a group of Nadder spikes.

He didn't understand his worry over it, they had the place besieged and were successfully drawing them out. His thought was interrupted when a Gronckle tried to attack him from behind. He whirled around and clubbed it on the head with his mace. "That'll teach ya, you oversized sausage!"

His triumphant gloat was cut short by the earth shaking sensation that violently shook the ground under his feet. He wasn't the only one feeling it; Stoick seemed to have shifted his focus to the ice mass as well.

A moment of brief silence ensued, as if the dragons were watching as well. Presently, the peak of the ice kingdom exploded, like a volcano eruption only without the fire, and a out came an enormous white dragon, wingless but still mighty. He let out an earth rupturing roar into the sky as the Vikings began drawing back. The damage to the structure was mortal now, and it began crumbling to the ground.

The command went without saying, and the catapults were aimed at the great dragon.

Stoick eyed the creature in amazement, then it hit him, he whirled to his men, "_No_, get the ships out of here!"

It was too late.

Like the winds of a Nor'easter, the dragon inhaled sharply, exhaling a crushing force of solid ice onto the boats, shattering their wooden frames and trapping them in an icy prison.

Now the battle had shifted. But the Vikings still had much power.

They continued their assault on the mighty creature, throwing boulders and firing black riots of arrows. It did little to the dragon.

Stoick tried to get an analysis on the thing, trying to find a weak spot.

"By Thor's Hammer, I've never seen such a beast in my life!" Gobber said in utter disbelief.

"I shouldn't've been so foolish!" He spat, then gathered himself. "All right, Gobber, get the men to distance their ships from one another, but they must keep attacking!"

"What about you?"

"I'll draw him away."

* * *

On the other side of the island, now in ruins, Astrid and her companions, watched the ensuing battle from behind a large ice shard. The others had gasped at the massive beast's entrance from the structure, while Astrid had her eyes trained on something else. Off in the distance, she had seen the Stormcutter dive into the water, following the invisible Night Fury in the sky. She had happened to see the two riders on its back.

She eyed the flying pair with malice: _Running like cowards!_ Presently, she was filled with an even stronger desire to defeat them, feeling the weight of all the things that the dragons had taken from her on her shoulders.

She grabbed her companions' attentions, "We need to go. We can't let them see us."

"But it's getting good!" Tuffnut protested.

"Don't make me say it again!" She barked ferociously. But there was an anxious undertone there, and they all noticed it. Lucky for her, they were all too scared of her to question it, but it still floated their minds as the obeyed her command.

* * *

Stoick sprinted beneath the island sized beast, his fur cloak slapping his heels as he ran. The beast seemed to sense him, knew what he wanted.

He chased after him, his massive tusks smashing ship sized ice masses as his head bobbed from side to side.

Stoick recognized the actions as he ran, noticing that the beast hadn't blasted him with its icy breath. _What's he doing? He could easily kill me in one quick breath. Is he toying with me?_

As he reached the water on the coast, he turned around to face the beast that had ceased its movement and was now watching him. The sounds of battle returned to his ears—the shouts of agony, the blasts of fire, dragon screeches, flying metal—all sounds too familiar to his ears. But now was not the time to contemplate that, he was about to be sent to Valhalla by a might beast that had him cornered. He was at its mercy, so what was it waiting for?

He felt the penetrating gaze of the beast on him as he stood with his double-headed ax ready.

But the dragon just stood there watching him: _I will not kill you, father of Hiccup. You are much too valuable in his future. But I've strength enough to hold you off long enough for them to escape._

Stoick felt slightly imprisoned by the gaze, but quickly shook it, his stone cold features fighting it off, "What are you waiting for beast? Fight me!"

The dragon simply stood there, watching him with large, turquoise eyes.

Presently, a boulder collided with the dragon's side, knocking him slightly. He held his gaze on the Chief: _They'll not leave without you. _He felt the assault of large boulders from catapults on his side finally wearing him. _My body can only endure so much—but it is for my kin I must do this. My children shall survive with Hiccup—the good never truly fall…_

* * *

As they flew away Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the northern horizon ahead.

He felt his mother's hand lightly on his shoulder, "Hiccup," She said, feeling his tension, "I understand this was a hard decision for you, but…" She swallowed, finding a lump in her throat, "But this is the way it must be." She didn't want to say it, she missed her home as much as he did, but her motherly instincts took over. She must support her son.

"I wish it didn't have to be." He said, no higher than a mutter.

"But it's a good thing, Hiccup; you're saving an entire kin."

He shook his head, "Not yet I haven't. I'll be lucky if I do."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're gonna save the dragons!"

He laughed bitterly, "I have a _chance_ to save them. I can't see everything in my mind."

"I don't understand, I thought you could see the future?"

"Only to an extent. And there are many things I can do to mess it up."

She still didn't understand.

He sighed, "I can see certain things that have not happened yet, but those could easily change with the choices I make. They probably _will_ change."

He could feel the fear rising within her. Now she understood.

"Listen, mom, it's okay, as long as I listen to my mind I should be fine."

She nodded at his reassurance.

"Now first we have to—" He stopped. At that moment he felt pain strike his heart, a revelation dawning in his mind. The words came involuntarily and in a low choked tone. "The King's dead."

A horrible gasp came over Valka as she put a hand over her mouth.

Toothless seemed to know as well, for he let out a cry toward the sky.

He felt his heart breaking, but he knew it was going to happen, knew it ever since he had his final conversation with him. But the feeling… he had lost a friend.

His hands pressed heavily on Toothless' back and he felt tears coursing down his cheeks, flying away in the wind. Toothless sensed his sorrow and crooned in an attempt to comfort him.

As he readjusted his heavy glistening gaze to the onward ocean, he could see, in his mind, the two paths. In one, he saw himself older, standing in a kingdom of diamond, dragons all over, and Toothless was the new King. In his hand sat a oddly perfect diamond, something about it emanated as special, not just an ordinary diamond. He sensed great risk along the path that lead to it and many peaks of violence. But the other path—he saw himself same age as the other, but on an island of humans, their faces all blurred. Toothless was still there with him, but the path that lead to that was clearer and it sickened him. _I can't go down that path._ He told himself. But he feared of the other long and adventurous path and its many perils not only of violence, but of uncertainty. But he felt he had already put himself on that path. _This is the way the King would want me to go._ He assured himself. _Yes, this is the way—I promise you I will find another kingdom for the dragons—I promise._

* * *

**Graybiel: I'm so sorry, but I had to do it! It had to be done for the story. I hope you can forgive me.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be posted a little over a week from now, and if you have any questions regarding the story, I'll try my best to respond to them from my Kindle. **


	9. Chapter 9: Book II

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I'm Back! It feels like a whole year has gone by since I posted the last chapter and I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. But now I'm back from the beach and am ready to write this story! And I just have to say that I'm touched by all the nice things you all have said, I truly love writing this story and am so happy that you all like it as well. So I'm very excited to continue!**

**Breyannia: Well the King didn't actually tell Stoick that, he was thinking it. And as for where Hiccup and Valka are going to end up, that will be revealed as the story continues.**

**Starstruck56: None taken! I promise that these chapters will get longer. This chapter is the longest thus far and the following ones will only increase in length.**

**On with the story! We now start the second act!**

* * *

_The Master of Dragons_

_After the Nest was taken, the raids continued back on Berk. Chief Stoick was at a loss, taking the Nest had not solved anything; in fact it actually made it worse. The consistency of the raids seemed to increase in both size and frequency. Now, Stoick was convinced that it was the work of the Master of Dragons—that he had been enraged by the attack on his place and was out for revenge. This only stoked the flames of Stoick's retribution, for not only now was he dealing with the exhausting onslaught of the winged devils but also of diplomatic issues. From the east there came a man named Drago Bludvist, who offered his assistance in defeating the Master of Dragons, claiming that, "A man so evil as to join causes with the beasts must be stopped." Despite his words, Stoick was reluctant to take up arms with him for he also required that he be bowed to, a prerequisite that Stoick was uneasy about. But his power was something not to be overlooked—this man had crushed the Berserker tribe and their regime run by a madman named, Dagur the Deranged, chief of their tribe. The tribe thought to side with no others, the ones referred to as the Nomads, were beaten so badly that they joined Drago's armada making it all-the-more powerful. Still, however, Berk remained independent from Drago, telling him that he had not yet decided, and Drago, saying he would return upon the naming of the next chief for an answer. And he would not take no for an answer._

—"**Life on Berk," by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

Orange nightfall had captured the sea as an eighteen-year-old Hiccup flew high above. Over the three-year period, he had made various upgrades to his attire and set-up: he now wore dark slick leather that held tight to his thin body, and had a black horned mask that mirrored the one his mother wore. It was yet another thing that had come true on his prescient journey. The armor have many advantages to it: it was dark and blended in with the night the way Toothless did, and offered for swift movement for evasive maneuvers and for swinging his blade. Even though he was not much of a fighter in physical combat, he did carry a sword and had learned many techniques on how to use it from his mother: quickly exchanging it between hands for deceiving an enemy, flipping thrusts to catch opponents off guard, and most importantly, differences between the effectiveness of the tip and the blade and when to use each. She also taught him that an opponent can be unarmed by thrusting the blade through the guard of their swords.

So many things to know and keep in order, but it bothered him none, he loved it.

He adjusted the foot guards around his ankles, his mother had recommended he use a saddle, but he refused, saying that it'd only slow Toothless down, plus the fact that he found no discomfort on his bareback and that he fully trusted his companion, the friend that had stuck with him and helped him overcome the loss of the great King.

Hiccup smiled mystically at the dragon watching the path in front of him, then looked up at the great Red Mountain rising from the horizon. _Night_."'Kay bud, we should get back now. Mom will be worrying."

They were still on the move to find their new kingdom, following the paths in his mind that still spanned far. Along the way, however, they made small settlements which they would use for brief rest, perhaps three days at longest.

Despite the difficulty of the journey, Hiccup persevered, keeping his eyes trained on the outcome: a kingdom of diamond where Toothless would rule as king and dragons would forever find sanctuary.

It was a difficult path, but he had to take it. Regardless of the costs that had yet to be revealed.

He was getting sidetracked again. He snapped himself from his reverie and directed Toothless to head back. The Night Fury's muscles tensed in acknowledgement and in a wall-like shifting on his wings, he reversed direction. They were now heading south, toward their small settlement that he was far from. He inhaled deeply, "I love the night, don't you, Toothless?"

He sensed mutual agreement as the dragon let out a coo.

Something, then, caught his eyes. Far below came a ball of light, reflected in the blood-red light of the rising moon. He narrowed his vision for a better look. It was too dark to define any of it, all that could be drawn was that it was on solid ground.

His curiosity stung him with rapturous venom, he searched his mind to see of any perils, and none presented itself. He shrugged, "Toothless let's check that out." He pointed.

The dragon saw it, felt reluctant as he felt the radiant curiosity from his friend.

"Toothless, it'll be fine!" He assured.

He still was reluctant, but garnered up the will to listen and dove down to the surface.

Hiccup leaned forward as they approached, wings angled and legs out in preparation for landing.

The ground presented its own trick: it was ice. Toothless' talons couldn't grasp the surface quick enough and he tumbled, throwing Hiccup from him. The two slid a distance on the surface, Hiccup going farther.

He felt pain in his back, trying to recapture the air that had been knocked from him. "Ugh-h-h-h," He groaned.

Slowly he found strength and hoisted himself to his feet, allowing another groan to pass as he rolled the pain from his shoulders. Then another pain hit him as he became aware that Toothless had crashed as well. Frantically slipping on the ice, he rushed to the side of his companion who was trying to get back on his feet.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed, rushing up to him and hugging his head, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so sorry; I was stupid to've made you land here!" He sighed hugging his head tighter.

Toothless crooned in acceptance, telling him it was all right in a lick to the face.

After a moment he pulled away, "Well bud, whaddya say, should we just go back?" His voice was still shaken from fear.

Toothless looked past him to the shining object, Hiccup felt his curiosity and smiled, "All right then, bud, if that's what you want…"

The two then broke out in a race to reach the glistening object, the two friends attempting to playfully push each other out of the way, which didn't work so well in Hiccup's case.

Once they had reached it, Hiccup did not hesitate to rip the item from the icy confines. He turned the smooth, palm sized object in his hand, Toothless greedily poking his head in for a closer glance.

The object, which had sharp linear angles, was transparent, having a flat, window-like side that he could see his distorted palm through. Its crystalline structure told immediately what it was: Diamond.

_Could this be it, the one from the vision? I know there's something special with it, but how did it get here?_ He wondered, his eyes enraptured by it_._ He then turned the object once more, bringing it close enough for Toothless to sniff. "Guess we were meant to stop here!" He shrugged, placing the gem in a small satchel holstered on his left thigh, then straightening the sword on his right. "Well bud," He began in an excited smile, "Whaddya think mom's gonna say about this? She doesn't know that part of the vision."

Toothless glanced at his satchel, huffed. Hiccup sensed the agreement, though: she was going to be surprised.

* * *

They arrived at the puny, fur-coated tent, where they were currently settled. At first glance, it looked like a small gust of wind would bring it down, but he knew better, his mother's crafting skills were some of the best there were and far exceeded his own.

It was too small to fit Cloudjumper and Toothless, and they had to sleep outside. The dragons didn't mind, though, they were used to living in ice-cold temperatures and found it better to keep guard from a distance, where they could remain hidden but be ready at a moment's notice to attack intruders.

They had stopped on a decent sized island, at the mid-section of a large mountain. It was a vision he had had in his prescient mind, it told him to rest there, specifically in the middle of the mountain in a small cut-away of its face. Normally, they would not seek shelter in such place, because of the dangers of being trapped by an avalanche. But he trusted his mind and tried to think of all the advantages of this location: They had a clear view of the sunrise, they were tucked away from the eyes of ships, and the small, cave-like holes in the wall offered a place for both Cloudjumper and Toothless to rest and keep watch over them while remaining hidden.

_What a place!_ He thought, as if he was just seeing this place for the first time. The consuming journey had taken away his ability to admire the true beauty of the places they had stopped. And now, as he was able to see the pointy rock that jutted into clouds, glazed in silver moonlight, he frowned, thought: _All the things I'm missing because of this… No, don't think that way; this is the right thing to do!_

He was pushed from his thoughts as he felt his weight on the solid ground under Toothless' feet. He saw the hazy orange glow from the makeshift tent, its surroundings framed in silver tint. He hopped down and darted toward the tent. Even thought he couldn't see it, he could sense Cloudjumper's gaze from a dark pocket in the cliff side, felt a warm, welcoming smile from the pool of darkness. That warm welcome quickly faded as he saw the angry gaze of his mother, standing outside the tent, her feet shadowed by a dancing orange flow from the crevasse at the bottom of the tent.

He swallowed as he could see her crossed arms and lines of tension in her neck.

"Care to tell me where you were?" Her tone was so soft and so controlled that it unsettled even Toothless.

He uncomfortably shifted his position, throwing his hands behind his back, "Umm-m-m," he began, he had to answer this very carefully. "I was coming back, but I decided I should make one more pass to be sure no one was tailing us." He had his fingers crossed.

Her chest rose and fell in a long breath, "Making another pass…"

"Yeah," He said quickly, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm," she said in a sardonic nod of her head, arms still crossed.

He closed his eyes tightly in futility as he silently sighing. She knew he was lying.

She spoke before he could protest, "With all the dangers you face… all the grim possibilities…" He could see her head shaking, "Dinner's cold now." She whirled into the tent, the orange light stinging his dark-adapted eyes. His mother was upset now, and he knew it would not be a pleasant night. He was now questioning whether or not he should show her the diamond he found. Would she even want to see it?

With a nudge from Toothless he hesitantly headed into the small tent. Inside there was a candle burning on a small tree stump, its wax melted widely onto its surface. There was a fish next to it, he could tell just by looking at it that it had gone cold, but by the gesture of it being next to the small flame, he knew his mother was trying to keep it warm.

_Maybe I have a chance!_

He shifted awkwardly behind his mother; her arms crossed facing the wall. "Mom." He began apologetically.

She turned to face him. In the light now, he could see her age, the lines of worry woven into her features. "I'm not cooking anything else tonight." She said, knowing that was not what he was going to ask.

"That's not what I was going to say." He said, pausing a moment before continuing, "I'm—sorry for doing this to you. I know you worry and I should've been back earlier."

She shook her head, her expression lightening up now, "That's not it, Hiccup. You should be more concerned with your own safety than how I feel about it."

"I know."

"No you don't! Hiccup, I love you more than anything, you know that, but you're gonna get yourself killed out there if you're not careful!"

"But my mind will keep me safe, mom! _And_ I have Toothless as well."

"That doesn't mean something can't still happen. The men that killed the King are searching for us and if you're we're not careful, we _will_ end up dead. You of all people know there's no room for error."

He then took a moment to recall how close he came to disaster; he realized that he could actually be killed by a natural cause rather than the enemy's blade. He sighed at the realization. _Yet another thing to be worried about..._

Hearing this she came close, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "But now's the time to make sure that won't happen. We just have to be careful."

slowly a smile crept onto his face: she's happy again.

"Now, I still won't cook anything new for you, you're gonna have to eat what is there." She nodded to the fish.

He smiled, "All right." He didn't care, he was just happy that he had amended the situation and could sleep peacefully. He was lucky he had a mother that couldn't hold a grudge against him.

As he sat to eat, he felt the hard mineral bounce around in the satchel, sprang back up to his feet. "Hey, mom," he called, excitedly.

She turned around and watched him.

"I found this today," He said pulling out the mineral, "I think it's a diamond."

Valka eyed the thing in amazement before she grabbed it for a closer examination. "It's beautiful!" She said breathlessly, turning it every-which-way to capture its beauty. "Diamond is so difficult to find! Where did you—"

"I saw it reflecting moonlight on a patch of ice. It's the one from my vision, the one I'm holding in the new kingdom."

She shot her head back slightly, "Ice?" _How could it be on an ice patch, and in such a small amount? _ Fear then filled her mind. _Could somebody have meant this to be picked up by him?_ She handed it back to him, a inward questioning consuming her features.

"What is it, mom?" He asked.

"Were there no more diamonds there?"

"Just this one I think. The rest of the patch just looked like ice."

"Does your mind tell you anything about this? Besides what you already see."

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just that there's something strange about it."

"Oh."

He heard the tone, knew the fear she harvested. "Don't worry, mom, no one was around. If it was a trap I would've known. It's just a lucky find!"

She breathed unconvinced, "If you're sure, son."

"I am. We're fine!"

She eyed him again. _He's too confident. That's not good. The whole reason of the test years ago was to scare it out of him and to make him think._

Hiccup could still sense her reluctance to believe and it angered him. _Can't she see that I'm fine? If that was a trap my mind would've warned me. _

The two said nothing more and went their separate ways: Valka going to a mat on the ground to sleep and Hiccup sitting to eat.

Images flashed through his mind, showing blurred images of the path he must travel. Despite how hard he searched he saw nothing different about the diamond, just strangeness. After a moment, he growled. _Now she makes me think it's a trap, ugh, __I have to know! I must protect my own!_

And standing, he rushed out the flap in the tent, leaving his meal untouched.

Toothless, who was preparing to climb into his hiding spot in the cliff, heard him come out of the tent, stopped to look.

That determined face that Hiccup wore so well filled his heart with dread. When Hiccup was set on doing something he was doing it.

He approached the dragon, "Toothless we're going back."

The dragon huffed, groaning in denial.

He put his hands on his hips, "Oh, don't be a big baby! Let's just go."

Toothless planted himself firmly on the ground. If Hiccup could be stubborn, so could he.

Hiccup pushed and pulled on the dragon with all his might, and after a few useless attempts, he scowled, "Fine. If you're not gonna go then I'll do it myself."

Toothless stood there watching him with an expression that said: 'Oh yeah, how?'

Hiccup saw the challenge and smiled. He then whirled around and darted for the cliff.

Toothless just sat there and watched him. He knew his friend wouldn't do something so foolish. But as he watched him stop at the edge, he saw his thin legs launch off.

Toothless nearly had a heart attack, furiously scraping the ground to get airborne. He narrowed his wings as he flew faster than he ever has, one thing on his mind: _Hiccup!_

The boy fell calmly, with his arms out, knowing that his companion would catch him. But it had been a moment and he could hear the rushing water growing closer and closer. Like a wave, he was filled with terror: _Did I just kill myself?_ Now panicking, he readied himself to scream for the Night Fury when he felt two scaly arms catch him.

He stopped falling.

He could feel his body shaking as Toothless helped him onto his back, then slapped him with an ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it was stupid. But you weren't gonna take me!" He said taking deep breaths.

He sensed the Night Fury's fear and anger, ignored it. "Let's just go to the ice patch." He said, but he felt the dragon trying to head back to the mountain side.

He wrestled against him, "No Toothless, we're going to the ice patch!"

The dragon still refused and Hiccup defiantly crossed his arms, "I'll jump off you right now!" He threatened. But the Night Fury was set. Like the breaking point of an air pocket, he exploded in a roar, "_Ah-h-h-h!_" He yelled in frustration, Toothless paying him no mind. Hiccup's safety was his first priority and he knew of the perils that could exist on that ice patch. He would hold the boy down all night if he had to.

"If you think you're gonna win, you're not, I'm gonna get back out there!"

Toothless ignored his protests and continued on his path. If something happened to Hiccup, his brother...

He felt him squirm around on top and caught his leg as he tried to jump off again.

This time he did not put him on his back, but held him there, dangling upside-down until they reached the cliff side. Once there he flipped the boy around and ushered him into his sleeping hole. He was going to stay with him tonight and make sure he stayed put.

Hiccup relentlessly tried to barrel past him and failed every time. "Oh, so you're gonna keep me prisoner now?"

The dragon sat firmly, blocking the entire exit.

He sensed the unwavering decision in the Night Fury and in a flash of his own fury, hit the rocky wall with the side of his fist, shaking the pain away as he brought it back to his side. Not looking at the dragon, he plopped down onto the ground in a huff and laid with his arms crossed.

Toothless knew he was angry, but he sensed gratefulness—Hiccup was grateful that the Night Fury was looking out for him, even though he'd never admit it. Toothless knew that in time, he'd be forgiven. But for now, he had to do this. He had to protect his own.

With that the dragon settled his muscles to relax and allowed his eyes to close, entering slumber.

Hiccup looked at the dragon with a smirk. This was just what He wanted. He knew that the dragon's body would shift after awhile and that would be when he makes his escape.

* * *

On a bobbing ship sailing on the tempest sea, a scarred hand ran over a black braided beard as the large man sat in a large wooden chair. A knock came at the door across the small room.

"Who?" He asked lowly.

"It's Dagur." The voice replied.

"Enter." He growled.

The door creaked open and the oval faced man crept in. "Drago," He said.

He tensed, "What have I told you about that?"

Dagur straightened, "_Sir,_" He hissed. "I bring word from Berk."

There was a momentary silence. _A thick head, this one!_ "Well?" He demanded.

"He says it is not yet time to choose their new chief, and that you'll have to wait. He even signs it as Stoick the Vast. The Vast! Oh how rich!"

"Be silent, Dagur," He straightened, "It that all he says? He mentions nothing about a time?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. He's trying to make you a fool. You should strike him now."

"Do not tell me how to operate!" He snapped, "Tell him that we are sailing to Berk now, and by time we get there, he's to have the new chief ready."

"So easy? Why don't you give him a _real_ threat?"

Drago growled. _I must rid myself of this one, soon. _"We can still win him over. But if we pressure him too much, he'll lash out."

"Don't be afraid of him. He's nothing but a weak little man who's got nothing left."

"I do not fear him! I'm simply taking the right approach, whereas yours will cost us a price we do not need to pay."

"If you do it right then there would be no price at all."

_He must argue every point! _"There's a reason I bested you and your tribe, Dagur, you were unorganized, struck at shadows at every chance you were given. That is why you serve me."

"If we had more power then it would be _you_ that would've been bested!"

"Power is part of being organized. You and your people were weak and had none."

"You sit there with your drooling face saying that, and yet, you deny me my opportunity to duel you and prove you wrong."

Drago mustered up all his strength to control his anger, "Someday, I will have you strangled."

"I don't doubt it, but I will first best you and make you a fool!"

_Such ways he speaks to me! If I did not admire his skills and usefulness I'd have gotten rid of him long ago. But the day he becomes of no use to me..._

Dagur widened his eyes into large pools of insanity, "Is Drago scared to challenge me? Afraid he'll lose and be shamed? Or is he jealous of Dagur's skill?" His voice was mocking and taunting.

"Is this what you came for, Dagur? To twitter like a bird and babble on about nonsense?" He allowed his tone to take on harsh demand.

If it affected Dagur, he didn't show it, "Does Drago grow impatient?" he chuckled in amusement. "Well, since you asked, no, I have more to share. The Dragon Boy took the bait as I expected. From my spying on him I've heard him talk of diamond and how he'll be holding it in his new kingdom, which also will be made of diamond."

"So?" he said, "Get on with it, Dagur."

"Don't interrupt me," He said, gathering his thoughts, "Since the boy is the only one with the gift of "foresight" his mother will think it's a trap and sow the seeds of doubt in him. The boy's curiosity will best him, and he will return to see whether or not it is. That is when we will capture him."

"Are you forgetting about the Night Fury? You will be obliterated before you can even draw your blade."

"Do you think me as a simpleton? I've been watching that dragon for a long time now, and I know that he won't let him go."

Drago shook his head, "I'm failing to see your point in this."

"My _point_, Drago, is that he'll venture back alone and will be vulnerable to an attack."

"What about the woman?"

"She doesn't matter. It's the boy we want."

"I want them _both_ dead!"

"Dead? No we need him alive!"

"What do you mean?" He demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, you are slow."

"Dagur!"

"Stoick the vast wants him. If we can give him to them, then maybe he'll accept your offer."

Drago reclined taking the idea into consideration. _This is what I admire about him. After I win over their allegiance, I'll dispose of him and nothing will stand in my way!_

"What's on your mind?" Dagur asked, "Mulling over ways to kill me? Well a knife through the ribs would work well."

He shook his head, "You are a sick being to be excited over your own demise."

He smiled, "That's why I'm Dagur the Deranged." He hummed.

"Yes, of course... now make yourself scarce! You've got work to do."

Without another word he whirled out in the turning of his heels.

Drago watched the retreating back, thought: _Perhaps this will be easier than I thought... Perhaps the world will be mine sooner than I thought._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Dagur will be a little different in this story than in the series. Here he is more intelligent and devious, but still equally insane. I took inspiration for his character from the character Piter de Vries, from the 1965 science fiction novel _Dune_ by Frank Herbert. I really like Piter and his cunning insanity and how lethal he is. I feel in a way both him and Dagur are similar. Also Dagur's relationship with Drago is inspired by Piter's relationship with the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen in _Dune._**

**Guest: Hiccup looks pretty much the same as in the second movie, maybe a few inches shorter.**

**Kitty.0: Yes, he has encountered Drago before and he doesn't particularly like him. As for the dragons, no, he doesn't know this because he didn't refuse Drago's offer this time, just put him on hold. So him an all the chieftains were spared. It won't be a secret for too long, though. **

* * *

_Out of the abounding perils of this world—dragons and the mighty Hand that commands them—there exists yet another evil in human flesh—Dagur the Deranged. Never before has there been a more demented mind that has sat in power, and by him joining power with Drago Bludvist… The outcome could only be either tyranny or total inward destruction of their ranks._

—**from "A View of the World" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Now we bring down the mighty Master of Dragons," Dagur the Deranged said. "We shall gain power once again, and become gods among man!"

A crowd of armored men threw their swords to the sky in a rowdy cheer as he proclaimed from the bow of the ship coursing through the night sea.

His pink lips contorted into a thin smile that seemed to lift his cheeks at sharp angles. _Look at me now, Drago, observe how your men follow me so willingly. Soon I'll be ready to strike with my fangs and inject my venom into your blood! _

"Sir," a man interrupted.

Breaking from his self-glory he whirled to face the speaker, impatience riding his features.

"Sir, we may have a problem."

His right eye involuntarily twitched, "What kind of problem?" he demanded, a violent twist in his voice.

The man seemed to falter, taking a step back, "It's nothing really, but there seems to be a… uh…"

"A _what?_"

The man scratched the back of his head avoiding Dagur's malicious gaze, "Well… we're lost, sir."

"Lost," he said lowly.

The man nodded, "But we're not that far off course! I estimate we'll be back on it before dawn."

"No. You will find it before the moon reaches its peak." He said, looking up to the moon which was about a quarter way into the sky.

"But sir…"

"No excuses man, now get to your post lest you want to become bait for dragons."

The man swallowed and scurried away, leaving Dagur to smile blissfully to himself.

_Oh, how I love to put fear into them! If they fear me they'll follow me. I must make them all fear me before I eliminate Drago. I must also wait for Berk to resign to serve us. Then I will kill Drago and oppress them…put fear into them so that they will bow to _me_, Dagur the Deranged! Then, taking the rest of the world will be simple._

He then remembered the reason they were out on the sea. He smiled: _Ah, the trap._ He thought as he made his way back to the aft of the vessel, a small metal contraption sitting there.

He smiled proudly at it, it had taken him some time, but he had created a device that was designed to trap a leg—a _human_ leg—and he was proud of it.

It was similar to an animal trap in that it had a pressure plate that, when applied pressure to, would trigger the sides to spring up, encasing the leg.

_Oh how the Master of Dragons will walk_, literally, _into_ my _trap!_ He couldn't suppress the surge of excitement that pressed his face. _This is too rich!_

He paused momentarily, a thought returning. He whirled to face a group of men near by. "Has my sword been sharpened, yet?" He asked harshly.

The men nodded profusely, frightened of his wrath, "Of course, sir! It's right here, sir." One handed him a long blade that, when holstered at his right hip, descended below the knee.

He sheathed the weapon after a long glance at it, observing its quality.

With a huff he turned away heading back to his trap. The men seemed to collectively let out a breath, Dagur was a dangerous, unpredictable monster, they had come to realize—he viewed his men as weapons: they must be kept up and always fully operable. Once blunt and ineffective they must be disposed of and replaced, and he was never merciful in that regard. Unlike the average man who simply disposes of a useless weapon, Dagur liked to do it in extravagant ways—he would slip various poisons in their food or drink, wound and leave them to bleed out or die from dehydration, whatever was on his mind. But poisons were his specialty and little did his men know that the dagger on his left was always holstered in a poison he developed himself. In the mornings and at night he would re-coat the interior of the holster with the poison leaving never a moment for him to be at disadvantage.

It was a slow, paralyzing poison. The faintest drop is lethal, almost immediately paralyzing the victim, then slowly death takes over. Anyone who fell victim to or have even heard of it would know it was his own creation, for no other would be so merciless.

Dagur smiled proudly at his intelligence, his kill count of greater than one hundred assuring him that no one could best him, not even Drago—sure his armada had defeated his men, but by him still breathing, it meant there was still a chance.

_Oh, Drago you old fool, you should've killed me when you had the chance—you will regret that decision._

A man called out to him from the bow, "Sir, we've reached the location."

Dagur smiled, "Excellent." _Now I will capture the Master of Dragons! And I'll deliver him unto Berk to gain their loyalty._

As they docked a group of three men lifted the trap and carried it off the boat, Dagur observing them closely.

"Where, do you want it, sir?" One of them asked.

"Put it just before the spot of the diamond."

"Aye, sir," they nodded and rushed over.

Once they reached the spot they sat it down and pried it open until it snapped fixed. They quickly disguised it under a layer of snow.

Dagur observed indifferently turning his head in observation. He wasn't ready to celebrate yet.

"Step in it," he said to one of the men.

They looked at him like a crazy man, "But sir—"

"Are you arguing?" He asked softly.

The men all froze, this tone meant death and they all knew from past experiences how he dealt with denial.

The man in question swallowed hard and slowly stepped forward into the snow-covered trap. Even Drago's men had come to know how Dagur operated—nothing he made was simple or without pain…terrible pain.

A metal snap sounded and in an instant, metal jaws banged into place around his leg. The man slid to the ground in pain, grabbing at the metal foot.

Dagur watched the man's pain in amusement, thinking: _Figures these are Drago's men—they're weak and undisciplined, can't endure the slightest pain. But watching it… yes, squirm as the metal ridges press on the nerves of your ankles!_

After a long moment and he was satisfied, Dagur released the trap's hold on the man, bringing him much relief as he soothed his ankles.

After the trap had been reset and re-covered, the men looked at Dagur, one of them saying, "Now that we know the trap works, what shall we do?"

"_What shall we do_," he sneered, "Use your own judgment!" _Useless clods, I could probably throw grain about the ground and they'd peck at it if it was my command._

The men exchanged glances, before questioningly agreeing, "Aye, sir."

And Dagur watched as the fools scattered for the miniature Ice Mountains. _All together they go!_ He thought, _I've much work to do with them before they're suitable to be my blades in battle._

He stopped, turning his attention to the night sky. _Now we wait… He'll be here soon._

* * *

Long after the Night Fury had fallen into slumber, Hiccup carefully got to his feet, eyeing the small space between Toothless and the exit he had to escape through. He maintained a low inaudible breathing pattern and took careful feather-light steps as he approached. He knew of the acute hearing a Night Fury had and knew that even the most delicate of noises made would awake him and his chance of escaping would dwindle to none.

He silently pressed his back against rocky wall, taking great care in scaling it mutely. It didn't help that the cave was extremely dark with the exception of the moonlight cascading in from the sliver of space provided between Toothless and the wall.

As he slid by, he glanced at the sleeping form of the dragon. At that moment he felt guilt ache in his right breast—Toothless had done so much to keep him from going to the ice patch, all of it was to protect his brother, Hiccup.

He pursed his lips at the feeling, knowing that going against Toothless' will would result in bringing the dragon even more pain. And despite the anger he felt for the Night Fury, presently, he still loved him like a brother and didn't want to hurt him. He bit back a growl: _Ah, Toothless! Why couldn't you just go with me? This wouldn't have to happen if you weren't so overprotective. You never used to be so nervous._

At that moment however, he realized that if the situation had been reversed and Toothless was the one trotting into danger, he'd be just as protective, but he'd still go.

He then recoiled at his own thoughts: _Why did I just think of this as dangerous?_ He then focused on his mind, searching the winding path that was his prescience. Could it be that his mind was trying to warn him? _But I can't see anything in my mind._

A plague of frustration consumed him, now he felt reluctant to go. No, he wasn't going to let his fear deter him, if this diamond really was planted and had nothing to do with the one in his mind, he'd be able to warn his mother and escape to a different location before they could be attacked. _There'll be boot marks from the people who placed it. I just have to see them and I can leave!_

Quickly now, he made his way to the edge of the den and glanced back once more to make sure his friend was still asleep. He saw the lying body rising and falling with calm slumbering breaths under the glaze of the moon, smiled, sliding backward out the entrance and crawling downward toward the ground below. He wasn't in the clear yet, he still could wake Toothless if he was too loud, and not just him, but also Cloudjumper or worst of all, his mother.

So he crawled down slowly, carefully planning each step as he did so.

Once he had reached the large basin he quickly made his way to the sheltering walls, where the eye of the night could not detect him. He searched in every crevasse for a dragon that could take him to the ice patch. He knew no matter what dragon he came across he'd be able to ride them—there isn't a dragon in the world that didn't like him!

He looked a long time. Eventually he stumbled across a small cave, light patterns of breathing drawing him in. Inside, despite the consuming darkness, he saw the sleeping form of what appeared to be a very young—presumably a hatchling—dragon.

_Mom told me about these guys_, he thought, examining the dragon which he thought to be a young Obhammer (a name his mother had given to it due to its screech). Its head was a bowl-like depression, peaking in two mirroring horns that curved inward toward each other. There was one on the top of the head and one on the end of the snout, just above the nostrils.

These dragons were rare. Not as rare the Night Fury of course, but still rare. He remembered his mother telling him that they were one of the rarest dragons in the known world, behind the Night Fury and the Death Veil. He then noted that out of all the known dragons, he had never seen a Death Veil. It was the same class as Toothless, Strike. All dragons of that class are near impossible to find…

He then refocused his attention back on the dragon before him. The Sharp-class dragon was a beauty to behold, but he had no time for admiration; he was on a quest—a quest that needed to be completed without distraction.

Inhaling deeply, he approached the dragon, its razor ears shooting up like a speeding arrow to monitor the noise of his footsteps.

_What hearing!_ Hiccup marveled, then it dawned on him: _Oblivion, i__t's caught me! Now I have to be cautious._

Slowly the reptile opened its eyes, its gaze falling on him. _Babies are not aggressive,_ He reminded himself,_ but they're unpredictable. I could be seriously injured if he tries to escape._

The dragon made no moves though, just watching him observantly. The moonlight had now shifted into the cave and he could see that already the dragon was large and would be able to ride. An odd memory of Toothless struck him at that moment. It was before his mother had known of their bond—an icy hall of glistening, reflected sunlight, set with the music of crashing waves far below as the young Night Fury was prancing around, tongue lolling from his open mouth as Hiccup approached. The dragon had always been excited to see him whenever he arrived. Their forbidden friendship caused their time together to be very little, and Toothless savored every moment. He frowned as his mind snapped into the present; Toothless was always so joyful, so happy before the King died, but ever since he had become more solemn, more cautious and… responsible. And it seemed to be intensifying more and more with each day.

_I miss those days_; he thought, a sigh depressing his chest. _I don't want him to be King; I can see our friendship diminishing to mutual respect if he does. But… I'd be selfish to endanger everyone just for myself… _he sighed: _I just want the old Toothless back. I feel like he has more important things to do than to be with me. I know he still loves me, but… it's just not the same._

Forcing his attention back to the dragon, he dared to speak, taking slow steps toward it, "Hey, little guy," he kept his voice a trained whisper, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He slowly extended his hand toward the reptile.

The youth jerked its head away from the hand, watching it cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he repeated, softer this time. "Please, trust me; you're my last hope of getting to the island."

The dragon eyed the hand, before gathering the courage to sniff it. Then, slowly, pressed its head into it.

He'd been accepted.

Hiccup slowly ran his hand across the dragon's cheek soothingly, a prideful thought entering his mind: _That would've taken mom much longer. I'm always faster._ Drawing in a breath he carefully crept onto its back. The dragon protested.

"Hey, it's all right, it's all right! Not gonna hurt you, I promise." His voice was high and full of comforting tender.

The dragon still resisted. Hiccup had to grab its head to control it.

In that swift moment, the dragon darted out of the cave and into the sky.

Hiccup held tightly to its neck as the reptile dove in sharp angular motions, doing whatever it could to shake him off.

"No no no, please! I'm not gonna hurt you," he pleaded as the dragon swooped down for the ocean below. This dragon was fast. Still noticeably slower than Toothless but its erratic motions and difference in back structure still posed a great challenge to him... He loved challenges.

Luckily this was a Sharp-class dragon and had many physical features to grab onto.

Hiccup tightly grabbed the curved horn on its head, now able to lock his legs around the dragon's thick neck. He saw the water approaching, "Okay, time to go up now!" The dragon ignored him and he roughly pulled up on the horn. "_Up, Up_," he yelled. Finally the dragon listened and shifted toward the sky.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head, "My mother was right—baby dragons _don't_ listen to anyone!" But his struggle was not yet over; the dragon decided that it was going to go east, Hiccup needed to go north.

"Ugh, no, come on we have to go this way!" He informed, tugging the horn in the direction of the ice patch.

Again, the dragon ignored him, going his own path.

He deadpanned, Speaking in emotionless cadence, "Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile."

The dragon then shifted roughly, causing him to jerk forward.

Hiccup was impatient now, a growl expelling from his throat, "We need to go _that_ way, over _there!_" He said while wrestling the dragon.

It seemed to be working now, but he had to keep his strength pulling on the dragon to keep him going in the right direction.

After a great battle, they finally arrived at the familiar patch of ice, the dragon making no protests in setting him down on it.

He jumped off in a sigh, "All right, now just wait here and—hey, no no no, _wait!_ Don't go…" But the dragon had taken off, high into the midnight sky. "_Great,_" he drawled.

He was trapped now, no way to escape the patch of ice without drowning or freezing to death.

He sought an answer in his prescient mind, and he saw a macrocosm of darkness screaming danger. He shuttered in fear, "I took the wrong path? I knew this could be a trap, but this can't be the _end_, it can't be!"

He stopped and searched his mind again, this time there was an anomaly in the darkness—something had changed. _But what? _He wondered. He looked deeper into it, the sensation coming across that he wasn't alone. Somebody else was with him on the large patch of ice. And they were close.

He froze, hair standing straight on his neck and arms as he snapped into awareness—someone was with him. He still sensed the danger in his prescience. _What do I do?_ He reached for a sword that wasn't there. He felt a moment of desperation, helpless to do anything.

He heard something sift the snow from behind him, he whipped around—nothing was there. His skin was crawling now; panic filling him presently with a longing for Toothless. He was being faced by his worst fear: Being alone and helpless.

Then, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. He stiffened in a sharp, trembling breath. His mind screamed for him to run, but his fear had him by the throat, immobilizing him.

He waited for a blade to slide through his back, but nothing happened. The thought managed: _They're waiting for me to face them._

He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the blow as he whirled around. But it still didn't come.

_What?_

He dared to peak through his eyelashes. He saw nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes. What had been there was gone now.

Hiccup was bewildered now, completely lost as to what was going on. His eyes wandering frantically. He turned around and gasped, jumping about ten feet back as his face met another's.

He sighed as the face became clear, "Toothless?" He questioned, sighed. "What is wrong with you? You nearly made my heart stop!" He took deep breaths as he looked into the angry light-green eyes. "How did you even…" He shook his head, coming down from the scare. The green eyes continued to watch him, he sensed anger still there.

At this he felt his emotions overflow, a reckless avalanche roaring down a mountainside, "Why are you doing this? You never used to be like this, you used to love adventuring and discovering new things, but now… now you don't even want to be with me," his voice faltered slightly at that part. "You look after me like it's some task you're burdened with and deep down you wish to get away." He was shouting now, voice full of pain. He knew he was being extreme and his words weren't true, but his emotions were compromised now, and he was letting them speak.

Toothless' eyes lightened up at his words, confused guilt shining within. Had he really been that bad of a friend? I'm just trying to keep him safe. How can he think I don't love him anymore? You're my Brother, Hiccup; I love you more than anything!

Hiccup sensed his companion's thoughts but ignored them. He was overwhelmed now by the responsibility of his purpose and the struggles of maintaining happiness with it. The King said it would be a difficult journey, and he sensed it only would get worse as he went further.

For some reason he was suddenly overcome by the urge to run up and hug the dragon. But he neglected it. He _feared_ it, feared giving in to his emotions and losing control.

At that moment, Toothless tried to approach him.

Hiccup took a step back, "No! You're not gonna take me back," he yelled. And he felt sick with himself for acting this way, only a freak could reject love.

Toothless could sense his desperation and crooned softly to try comforting him. He took another step toward him. He didn't want to do anything against Hiccup's will—he'd done that enough already.

Hiccup saw him approach and backed away, "Please, Toothless, I just need to be—" he was cut off by a exploding mist of snow and heavy metal clamp that snapped around his right leg. Pain shot through his ankles and he gave into it with a shout, the heavy trap causing him to fall to the ground.

Toothless screeched and shot over to his aid. The trap was a cast meant to immobilize his leg so he couldn't move, but he could feel sharp, solid pressure, jabbing his ankles.

All the emotions he'd felt before were gone, now replaced by pain and fear. "Ah…Toothless…ugh…help me!" he panted through the pain. Not only did his ankle scream in pain, but the trap itself was tight around his leg.

Toothless didn't know what to do, he couldn't exactly shoot it with a plasma blast nor could he rip it off with his teeth. His friend's leg was inside and would be seriously injured if he did.

The pain remained in intensity, he realized now that it was meant to cause pain to compromise the victim. He squeezed his eyes from the pain, perspiration forming on his forehead.

Toothless crooned frantically, daring not to touch the metal trap for fear of causing more pain to his friend.

All of a sudden, a net captured the dragon, throwing him to the ground. A swarm of men quickly flowed in from seemingly nowhere to tackle the reptile, one of them wrapping a leather restraint around his head.

The pain was forgotten as he watched the terrifying scene unfold; Toothless violently squirming under a pile of armored men, their angry faces red with struggle and malice.

"_No!_" Hiccup shouted, "Don't hurt him!"

"_Oh-h-h-h_ really?" A voice came from his left.

He turned to meet it, saw the psychotic green pits that were his eyes, a demented smile on his face. "It seemed a second ago you hated his guts. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He crawled backward as his mind screamed to get away from this man. But he stopped as he saw Toothless squirming under the shouting men. He couldn't leave him.

The grunting and roars of the men were met with an angry snap from the man towering over Hiccup.

"Hurry up and get that dragon under control!" He snapped, returning his gaze to Hiccup, the predatory smile returning.

Hiccup felt unable to speak under the maniacal gaze, it was like a spell.

He laughed triumphantly, "So you're the Master of Dragons." He eyed him from head to toe, "You're much smaller closer up. So tell me—how could someone as frail as you, conquer such mighty creatures as dragons?"

_Who is this guy_, Hiccup wondered, _what does mean conquer?_ _The King controls the dragons, not I_. He then realized through a fog in his mind that he'd seen this scenario before. Only there had a different man questioning him, a much larger and less psychotic one. What had happened to change this?

"I know you speak human tongue, I just heard you do it a moment ago. Could it be that you're _afraid?_"

The way he said afraid, so predatory, so hungry—Hiccup knew this man was extremely dangerous, he didn't even need his mind to tell him that.

Dagur stared at him for a long moment, death etched into his eyes like a vulture circling its prey.

Hiccup gathered the strength to shift his gaze to his struggling companion, men desperately trying to hold him down. He felt helpless to save his best friend, the one whom had always been there for him. And his mouth tasted sour as he recalled the things he had just told him. _I'm so sorry Toothless. I won't let them hurt you!_

Dagur grew inpatient and pressed his foot down on the metal trap around Hiccup's leg.

The shifting pressure reminded Hiccup of the pain and he squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

"Don't ignore me!" He barked. "Now, tell your dragon to calm down, or well will be forced to exterminate it."

_No!_ He thought, his mind telling him of the truth in his words.

"Last chance. Tell Tooth..._whatever_, to calm down, or else."

Hiccup fought through the pain in his foot and of betraying his friend, said: "Toothless, stop fighting."

The Night Fury was confused by this, but listened to his friend's command, ceasing his struggle and training his light green eyes on the boy whose defeated glance watched the ground.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Dagur asked in a mock-sympathetic tone.

Toothless, restrained by nearly all of Dagur's men, watched Hiccup with pain-filled eyes. But the pain was not of betrayal, but it was in sorrow for the boy. He had failed Hiccup, he should've been a better friend and now it was Hiccup who was suffering yet again.

Toothless felt a boiling fury rising within him. If they so much as touch my brother, I will rip them limb-from-limb. They will _not_ hurt him—never!

Hiccup heard his friend's vicious snarl, thought it aimed at him. _I deserve it. I'm a lousy friend..._

Dagur had endured the silence long enough, "Take them and throw them in the boats. If they try anything, kill them."

Agreed responses rose from the men as they removed the metal trap from his leg, relief washing over him.

"We set sail for Berk at once." Dagur said.

"We're not returning to Drago, sir?" A man asked.

"No. This is what he wants. Now no more questions, I want these two in the boat at once!"

They didn't protest.

As Hiccup was dragged away, he suddenly became aware of all that he was going to lose—his mother, Cloudjumper, and worst of all, Toothless. However, in the encroaching darkness in the path in his mind, he saw a sliver of light, a narrow path above the black abyss. There was still a chance to survive this, both him and Toothless. He looked down the narrow path, it was like the tip of a high mountain overlooking a vast land hidden in thick overcast, and far on the other side of the land, where the path ended, there was another mountaintop, the kingdom of diamond waiting there, their future faces all still there. Despite the thick clouds of uncertainty, he could still see peaks of violence in the smaller mountain peaks that stood above the masking layer. And for the first time he could see the face of evil within those peaks of violence and its face was the psychotic man who was capturing them. He could see much power surrounding the man and many cases where he saw himself dead under the man's blade.

Hope filled him as he realized that this was all part of the path that led to the Kingdom of Diamond and that he hadn't fallen into darkness. He looked at Toothless being led by the men, his eyes looking at him in confusion. _Don't worry bud, we're gonna get out of this._

Toothless seemed to read his thoughts, because the fear and confusion retreated from his eyes. But he still kept them trained on his friend and the man holding a blade to his back. If he so much as pricked Hiccup with the blade, he would blast him into oblivion.

Hiccup, who was under the tight grasp of hands, felt his heart rise slightly, thought: _I can still save dragons and show the world of their glory, that they're good creatures._ But he knew his celebration was premature, because the narrow path of salvation would only get more challenging to stay on as they continued. And it was a path.

* * *

As the eyes of dawn opened, Valka felt a chill run down her spine as she lay on her mat.

She shivered, "Hiccup, will you close the flap of the tent?" She muttered through the sleep.

No answer.

She sighed, opening her eyes. _I must do everything around here!_

She sat up, stretching the sleep from her muscles as she turned toward the entrance of the tent.

She noticed that Hiccup wasn't in his mat, or anywhere for that matter. She felt a slight apprehension, "Hiccup?" She called.

Still no answer. She went over to the flap of the tent, opened it and stepped outside. She hugged her elbows at the bitter winds, her tired eyes scanning the area for any sign of her son.

"Hiccup?" She called again, louder this time.

Her heart began to pound: _Oh, gods please say he didn't go back!_ She scrambled over to where the dragons slept, Cloudjumper peaking his head out at her to see her commotion.

"Toothless?" she called this time. No answer again.

Cloudjumper was now at her side, observing her strangely. Has something happened to Hiccup and Toothless?

Her frantic eyes fell on him, pleading. He got the signal. They were going to search for them.

She took a moment to reenter the tent to suit up, putting her mask on last and grabbing her staff. Then she ran out and was lifted onto the Stormcutter's back.

They took off.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm _really_ excited for the next one. It will be a very long one, the longest chapter by far, and I've been looking forward to writing it for sometime now. But because it's going to be long, I probably won't be able to post it until Sunday. That's the goal as of now. So I'll see you next time when many things unravel and Hiccup and Toothless' will have to strengthen their bond through it all. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I'm back with the new chapter and earlier than I thought I would! I really like how this one turned out, so I'm eager to hear what you all think. I sincerely hope this chapter shows up this time!**

**(Update) Sorry, nothing new, I went back to clean up some of the mistakes here and I accidentally deleted the chapter. So if you're seeing this as an update I'm sorry it's nothing new.**

* * *

_At the age of eighteen, he had not yet understood the true power of his voice._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"_Dragons!" _A man shouted, bursting through the doors of the Great Hall.

Stoick was in the middle of a meeting he had summoned with a few other chieftains to make official his heir to the throne of Berk. But it was now on hold.

"Dragons!" The man shouted again. "They're goin' after th' keep! Our food's there!"

Stoick glanced from across the ovular pit of fire, out the doors. Just by the sounds of fire and shouting he could tell it was a big raid.

He nodded to Gobber, "Aye, we fight!"

The other chieftains all raised their weapons high and shouted in agreement.

As they filed through the giant doorway, led by Stoick, they were met by the sight of blazing orange, causing the night stars to retreat.

In the heart of the village, people scattered and cried as they fought the swarm of dragons, razing their homes.

The beasts burned through the roofs slithering through the structures and bursting from the sides. They seemed to be seeking something, Stoick had a feeling what that something was.

"Gather men around the storage, they can't get our food!"

In the nodding of heads their group divided into two directions, one to the storage and the other, to the heat of the battle.

"Stoick," Gobber said, "I'll cover the north if you get the shore."

Stoick nodded, "Aye, man."

The two took their forces and headed toward their respective directions.

Stoick couldn't help but blame these raids on the demon that took his wife and son. _Those demons are angry at what we did to their King._ He allowed a moment of satisfaction to pass before hauling a wooden carriage onto his shoulders, and chucking it at a Nadder ripping apart a rooftop.

It smashed upon impact, sending the beast staggering off into the night.

He corrected his cloak, fixing his gaze on a Zippleback chasing a mother and her child.

_Oh, no you don't, demon! Not again!_

He rushed with a surging speed toward the dragon, launching himself onto one head and twisting it around the other. _You'll not ruin the lives of any more of my people!_

He grabbed his hammer to beat it, when a Monstrous Nightmare struck him onto the ground. He flipped up in a mighty cry and punched the red beast right in the snout. "Come on you coward, is that the best you can do?"

It roared and vomited red lava his way.

He dodged, spinning up to the side and hammered its face. In its moment of disorientation he grabbed its horns and smashed its head into the dirt.

"Tie him up!" He yelled to the men, still holding the face, "We're in need of another one of these!"

Once the beast was immobilized he turned to a man for report, "How're we faring?" He had to yell above the deafening bursts of battle.

"Our supply hasn't been tapped yet, sir." The man ducked as a stream of fire zoomed by, "And there hasn't been any threatening dragons spotted yet."

A nearby explosion sent wood splinters raining down on them. Stoick stood unfazed as he casually brushed them off. "Every dragon is a threat." He said coldly.

"Of course, sir, but there hasn't been anything besides, Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks," He stopped to glance at the immobilized dragon, "Nightmares."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None. There hasn't been one in years."

He nodded, watching the swarm screeching in formation high above, "Better to air on the side of caution. How's Gobber?" He asked.

"He's in the thick of it at the moment; we might need to help them."

"All right then..."

"Back you foul beast!" Gobber shouted at a Nadder, brandishing the mace harnessed to his peg-arm.

The dragon screeched and shot its tail spines at him. One stuck in his left shoulder, he laughed as he pulled it out, "You'll have to do more than throw your toothpicks at me!"

He then heard a man shout a warning to him from behind, he whipped to see a hammer smash the face of a Gronckle that had almost pounced on him.

It was Stoick!

"Aye, my old friend, you saved me!"

"We'll talk later; right now we need to head these dragons off the island."

"Got ya, sir!" He said, glancing at a group of men wrestling with a pack of Nadders. "These beasts are relentless; I never remember them being this persistent."

"They must be desperate for food."

"Good. Let them all starve I say!"

"Are you gonna need me?" Stoick asked suddenly.

"Nah," he replied, his gaze fixing on the Nadder that had hit him earlier, "I've got a score to settle."

"All right, then." He said, hurrying off in his own direction.

As he leaped over the burning piles of debris, he notice the formations of the dragons in the sky suddenly shift direction, now heading away from the island. The dragons on the ground took off to follow them, sounds of chaos fading.

It was replaced by the cheers of men, rejoicing their victory. But Stoick knew better, something wasn't right about the way they left. It was too abrupt.

_They were in the thick of battle and they just stop and leave without their prize? That doesn't make sense; they would've had to been ordered away._

A meaty hand on his back drew him from his thoughts, "We did it, sir!" Gobber proclaimed.

It was true, they had won—but not by much.

In every direction there seemed to be a burning home or scorched grass. The beasts had taken their toll.

Now it was time to rest… or so he thought.

"Stoick," a man called.

He looked up, waiting for him to respond.

"There's a boat down't the docks, looks like Drago's men."

Stoick growled. This was a bad time for him to visit.

* * *

At the docks, Stoick and Gobber were met by a group of armored men, lining the docks as they awaited their superior to exit.

Stoick growled inwardly, the feeling not completely lost on his face, however. _Drago Bludvist, you are a madman,_ _we will never bow to you_, he thought, his hand finding the handle of a blade, hidden beneath his cloak. _I could kill him here and now, save us from the tyranny… no, the risk is too great, they'd lay waste to Berk. _

He felt himself tense as he saw a figure passing through the soldiers, but was taken aback as he became visible: _Dagur? Of the Berserker Tribe?_

"Ah, Stoick, long time no see!" He said. "How's the village coming along… still having the raids I see."

_He must be in Drago's employ._

"I am under Drago's employ, and I know that it may seem… shocking, but we have little time for questions now."

"What are you doing here?" Stoick demanded in a low growl.

Dagur allowed a short laugh, "Right to business I see, well, if you must know I am here to strike up a deal. So what do you say, Stoick, want to make a deal?"

"You picked a bad time to come here Dagur."

"Oh, really, and why is that?" he asked insinuatingly.

"You will show him respect!" Gobber snapped, causing Dagur to take a step back.

He quickly collected himself, "Well, by the looks of the vivid paints splattered around and the sounds of a cheering crowd, one would think it's a ceremony… Tell me, you wouldn't be electing a new chief would you?"

Stoick growled, "Our affairs are none of your business, Dagur."

"Drago made it pretty clear how he wanted things done." Dagur said.

"Drago isn't here, now is he?" Stoick countered.

"Well I'm delegating for him. And I want to know: Are you electing a new chief?"

Stoick's hand begged to grab his blade. _It would be so easy…_

"No? Well then, perhaps my offer may persuade you—care to hear it?"

"No." _He speaks of an offer, but won't specify till I give him an answer. This could be dangerous._

"Excellent! Well today, I bring to you—Stoick the Vast—the Master of Dragons!"

His heart nearly stopped: _Does he speak truth?_

Gobber seemed shocked as well, asked: "How do we know you're tellin' the truth?"

He chuckled, "I'll show you—follow me."

"Absolutely not!" Stoick snapped, "You'll bring him out here."

"Fine," he turned to his men, "bring him out!"

Two men nodded, hurrying into the ship.

Neither Stoick nor Gobber had seen this evil being before, they only had Astrid's and a few men's accounts to go by.

Stoick shifted in anticipation: _Will he have razor teeth and black claws? Will he have demon eyes and speak in demon tongue with which he will control us with?_ A lifetime worth of wonders was answered as he laid eyes on a boy no older than eighteen, hands held behind his back and eyes red from fatigue.

He had frail arms and tousled auburn hair. He couldn't be a boy though; it must be a trick, a façade!

Stoick felt the compelling urge to end him there and then, fighting to keep his hand from his blade. _What an evil thing to impose itself as a weak boy. These men are foolish to not have him restrained._

The boy, who was held up only by the men behind him, looked up at him, thought: _I've seen him in my vision! But, it's foggy. He's dangerous though._

Stoick, still trained on the boy, asked: "What are the terms of this deal?"

"You pledge your allegiance to Drago."

Stoick seemed to consider it, "I can't make that decision. That will be up to the new chief."

"No." Dagur said, "That's not acceptable."

"Well, that's all you're getting."

Dagur reclined momentarily, mulling an idea over.

_This is foggy ground_, Hiccup told himself. _Where's Toothless?_

An idea sprang into Dagur's head at that moment, "All right, here's the new deal: We will leave the decision up to your new chief, _if_ they can defeat the Master of Dragons in one-on-one combat."

Stoick stiffened: _He knows of our inauguration process! His father must've told him long ago._

Stoick looked at the boy again noting his features: _This could be a ploy to kill the heir-chief and leave us defenseless, the Master of Dragons surely is a well of hidden powers—demon powers. But if _they_ were able to subdue him… _

After a moment he nodded, "Very well, bring the _devil_ to the arena." _We won't let these men leave the island. Our allegiance will never lie with Drago. _

Hiccup remembered hearing those words—it was one of the many uncertain visions he's had and now it had come true. He knew now that he was still on the narrow path to the Kingdom of Diamond, but he remembered that this vision had been dangerously close to the first peak of violence. He then realized that he had also seen this fight in the same vision and how dangerously close it was to the black abyss.

It was like a man losing his footing on a steep incline, he only had a few miraculous chances to catch himself from a fatal plummet, and Hiccup had slipped.

As he glanced around at the place, noting how strange their society was—they each lived in small wooden shacks, they had statues, a place to craft weapons, and bridges to cross to each isolated shard of land. _I've always wondered how they managed without dragons, and it's terrible! They have to build walkways just to reach small spaces! These people really need to see the light in dragons._ He then noticed how the place looked in ruins; a ferocious battle had happened here and by the looks of it, they hadn't fared well.

"Well, Stoick, it seems as though your village is not doing too well." Dagur remarked, glancing at the simmering wood of burned homes.

"Dragons," he snarled.

"The attacks getting to be too much for you, eh?"

_Dragon attacks? _The idea of it struck Hiccup as odd. _Why would dragons just attack people? That makes no sense._

"Dragons attack everybody, you know that Dagur."

"No, I can't say I do Stoick, Drago has his ways of keeping the beasts away…which reminds me, we also have his dragon: the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!"

"A Night Fury," Gobber gasped.

Dagur gained his predatory smirk, "We can lock it up in the arena with this boy."

"What else do you have in there, Thor himself?" Stoick remarked. _Rule number one about making deals:_ _Never let it known that you're interested, they'll bleed you of all you have._ "What else are we gonna have to give for it?"

"Nothing. He's part of the deal."

_It must be too much for them_. "Very well, then."

Hiccup perked up at the mentioning of his companion, _I'll be with Toothless—good._

They reached the large dome-like cage in the ground, illuminated in torchlight. The place frightened Hiccup; he glanced at every inch of the place as he was led through an open gateway.

_What is this place?_ He wondered, a feeling of dread overcoming him. _Could this be where they kill dragons?_

The thought of it disgusted him, so much so that he had to force himself to think of something else.

There were many doors here and he could hear the restlessness behind them. One in the center opened, the mechanisms that comprised it cranking and clinking in the process. The inside was a dark pit, a void of nothing, except the growling of a dragon, deeply disturbed by its situation.

Just by the growl, he could tell it was a Monstrous Nightmare.

_These people know nothing;_ Hiccup thought angrily, _you can't cage a Monstrous Nightmare in such a small space, they are claustrophobic, it'll only make them more dangerous!_

He felt the ropes around his wrists severed and a forceful shove pushing him into the tiny space. The door sealed shut, leaving him in darkness. He was alone again, or at least he felt like it.

He turned in the direction of the dragon, beckoned it, "You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not like them."

The Monstrous Nightmare that had been in the corner approached him. He had been around about fifty Nightmares in his life, and all of them were hard headed, if commanded one thing, they did the opposite. The most frustrating dragons Hiccup has ever attempted to work with. But they weren't all bad, once they were familiar with someone, they could be quite the weapon in battle.

Hiccup could feel its breath on him as it studied him. Hiccup knew he would smell like a dragon to him and would have no trouble winning him over—just as long as it didn't set itself on fire. He preferred not roasting alive in the small space.

_They need to trap a dragon to learn of its ways! If they had—as mom always says—even a modicum of sense, they'd know enough to call him from the sky._

The long neck seemed to coil around him as the dragon continued his examination. Hiccup knew how to win him over—extending his hand, he gently placed it on his snout.

The dragon widened his amber eyes in the dark room, shocked that a human was showing affection.

Hiccup felt an overwhelming sympathy for the dragon in that moment. He was trapped in darkness and neglected probably all the time, and when they did bring him out, he was probably shown harsh aggression.

He swallowed a surge of anger in his throat, said: "I promise, on my life that I will get you out of here. You will be free and will have a place in our kingdom."

He could feel the dragon watching him, understanding his promise. He was still apprehensive though, the way humans had treated him his whole life had poisoned his image of them, but he could sense that this one was different. And with that, he was willing to give him a chance.

Hiccup then heard the doors click, a large mechanism turning and wood dragging along the outside of the door.

_It must be Toothless,_ He thought.

As the door opened to full mass, he saw a large number of men, wrestling a familiar dragon.

_Toothless!_

They threw him into the stone room with him, and quickly closed the doors again.

Hiccup rushed to the side of his companion and pulled off the restraint around his mouth.

They embraced like long-lost friends, Hiccup expressing his happiness in a tight hug and saying how glad he was, and Toothless expressing his in grateful nudges of his head into his friend's and giving a great lick to his face.

There were many visions where Toothless wasn't with him here, and he avoided all of them.

"Oh, bud, I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sorry I put us in danger like that."

The Night Fury crooned, nuzzling his face into Hiccup's, when the Monstrous Nightmare drew near, his head just over Hiccup's right shoulder.

Toothless saw him and protectively growled.

_Oh no,_ Hiccup thought, _possessive Night Fury warning._

"Toothless," he said, "It's okay, it's okay—he's a friend."

Toothless lowered his aggression to a low growl, muscles tensed to strike at any given moment. He possessively wrapped his tail around Hiccup, claiming him as his own.

"Toothless please, he isn't gonna take me away from you!"

He still had his protests, but eventually gave in.

"He's gonna come with us when we escape. He's gonna be a part of our kingdom!"

His growl subsided as he realized what Hiccup meant—a follower. They were going to rebuild the kingdom again.

Not much later they went to sleep.

For the first time since he had met the dragon, he fell asleep in his grasp, a wing wrapped round to keep him warm. Toothless positioned himself between the Nightmare and Hiccup, a sign that told the Nightmare the boy was taken.

Hiccup was grateful that Toothless offered this to him. It was freezing cold, and he had no blankets or jacket, but the Night Fury kept him warm and that's all he could ask for.

But something else happened.

As they slept, Hiccup felt a familiar feeling in his dream, one that he had not felt since the King had died. He had joined awareness with someone. Could it be the King?

He then saw the familiar dragon and they were in the old kingdom of ice.

"Hiccup," he said in his sonorous voice.

The sight and familiarity of the voice was overwhelming to him and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're here." Hiccup said quietly.

"Only in your dreams."

"How? Why?"

The King chuckled, "There is something I must do. Remember the conversations you and I had?"

He nodded. His heart aching from a sudden longing for those times.

"Well as King I was capable of doing such a thing. That and because of your mind. But those conversations, while important, will not be nearly as important as the ones you will have with the new King."

"Toothless," Hiccup asked breathlessly.

The King nodded with a smile, "There could, perchance be a time when you'll hear my voice again, but that is not to be known yet."

"Well I hope I do."

The King shook his head, "You're still the same Hiccup as when I left. There's a saying among dragons: We do not fly into the future with a determined fortune without knowing first the path that lays it. We count our scales thus and endure with a heart of intentions and a mind deprived none of vigilance."

Hiccup sighed, "There is no one who can speak like you do."

"Do not be so certain, Toothless is very intelligent. That saying was crafted by a Night Fury."

"So he could be more intelligent than even you?"

"It is a possibility, but you must remember that intelligence comes in numerous forms."

Hiccup nodded, letting it sink in.

"Now, I've taken up enough of your time. Once I've bestowed the title upon him, I'll connect you to Toothless' awareness so the two of you can converse."

"Wait, I thought he was the King already?"

"No. He wasn't ready at the time. And I see your worries—do not fear, this will not change him."

Hiccup nodded slowly, "I guess this is goodbye, then. I hope I'll see you again." Hiccup said.

The King smiled, "If it is to be then we will—farewell, Hiccup."

The image of the scene changed drastically, a square within a square, moving and shifting until it settled into an open field under night stars, and a great moon. He could still feel another presence, but it was different this time.

He then saw the Night Fury looking at him through light green eyes.

"Toothless?" He questioned.

The dragon smiled at him, "Brother, Hiccup!"

Hiccup couldn't believe it; he was finally talking to his best friend just like he had with the King. He reached a hand out to touch him; he had to be sure he wasn't going to fade away.

Toothless chuckled at his awe, "I'm as surprised as you are." His joyous smile faded, "I'm sorry, brother, I didn't know you thought I was neglecting you, before. I promise you, I love you, my brother and nothing will part us. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there and I'll go with you! We can adventure, just like we used to!"

Slowly, a smile pulled at Hiccup's lips, "Oh, I have so many questions! Like are there any other Night Furies?"

Toothless frowned, "You don't wish to leave me, do you, brother? Because I won't let you."

Hiccup sighed, "Toothless, I'm not gonna leave you."

He looked unconvinced, "There are so many of us that want you, but they can't have you! You're _my_ brother!"

"Toothless I've been with you for ten years! Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, brother!" He said. A misunderstanding flashing in his gaze. "I'd trust you with my scales, and they're the most precious thing a dragon can give! It's the others; they will try to win you over."

"But I can have other—"

"No! You can be no one else's brother except mine."

"So you're limiting me from seeing the other dragons." He said monotone.

"Yes." He said finality in his tone.

Hiccup shook his head, before a harsh laugh, "You're lucky you're such a good friend."

"I wouldn't think of being anything else."

"What about Cloudjumper, though? I have to be able to see him!"

"He's the only one I'll trust with you. But you're still my brother."

He nodded, "Fine. But one day you'll come around to it."

Toothless let out a barked laugh, "You have much to learn about a Night Fury then."

Hiccup remembered something at that moment, "You know you're gonna have to let me fight tomorrow."

His face snapped into anger, "Absolutely not!"

"Well we have no other choice!"

"We can just fly out of here!"

"No we can't. Trust me, I've seen our options. I need to get a good look at the area first."

Toothless huffed, knowing of his 'gift.' "There must be another way, this is too dangerous."

He shook his head, "There isn't."

"Oh, Hiccup, you may as well pierce my heart with your human blades, I can't let you be in such danger."

Hiccup sighed, feeling his pain, "I'll tell you what—if I really need your help I'll call you and you can come bursting out and help me."

"If they so much as mark your face, brother, I'll tear them all to pieces." He said—the malice nearly visible.

He smiled, "I know you will, bud. But I'd prefer that didn't happen."

"If they hurt you I'll have no choice."

"They won't, I'm too quick for them to catch me. Once I have the area mapped out, I'll call for you and the Nightmare, and we'll get out of here."

At this, sincere concern crossed his face, "Please, promise me you won't try anything too… _Hiccup_."

"Hey! What's wrong with my ways?" He asked, offended slightly.

"Sometimes you like to try…extravagant things. You're very curious."

"It's not a bad thing!"

"Here, it is. Just promise me you'll stick to the task."

He huffed, "Fine. I don't want to stick around here anyway; I sense something…strange around here, something dangerous."

"All the reason not to go exploring; now it's about time to wake up, we'll talk again tomorrow night."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, and then felt his awareness vastly shift and morph into one again.

* * *

On her seventeenth birthday, Astrid Hofferson was to kill her one hundredth dragon in the Berk training arena as an inauguration as Chief. The entire village had gathered to view the event, the soon-to-be-retired chief, Stoick the Vast, sat in his authoritative chair, Gobber by his side.

In honor of the event, and to remind all that Astrid was of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, the island was streamed in colorful banners that spanned building to building, and the faces of the crowd splashed in arrays of vivid paints that mimicked the paints splashed on the homes for the occasion.

It wasn't long after their defeat of the dragons in the Nest that Stoick had found Astrid and her companions drifting on the northern sea. He had brought them back to Berk and much to their surprise, did not punish them. The conquering of the Nest had filled him with such elation at the time he even went so far as to name Astrid as heir-designate to the throne of Berk. But it was something he had been planning for quite some time.

"The pressure's on," Gobber hummed above the rowdy cheers of the villagers overlooking the arena with their hungry eyes. "Ah, it's a proud day to see one of my students taking on the role of Chief, and it makes me even more proud to know it is Astrid that'll be filling that role."

Stoick's large solemn eyes were trained on the presently, empty arena, Astrid was still resting in her home, preparing for her long-overdue battle with the Monstrous Nightmare that would baptize her into the role. He couldn't help but feel distressed that it couldn't be his son that would take the title. It was a day he should've been here for, but at least the Master of Dragons will be slain, and his debt to his wife and son will be nearly laid to rest. There still was the beast that took them from him...

"I hope Astrid won't be too angered by this change." Stoick said.

"_Ah-h-h_," He waved it off, "She'll be fine. Besides you've seen how hateful she is of this devil. The only thing _I'm_ worried about is the mess to clean afterward. I'm gonna be here all night!"

Stoick nodded looking to the sky.

The gods were smiling at them today, for the sun was shining bright in the sky, no clouds to obstruct its gaze. It was a perfect day—but the Chief's mind was focused on one thing: the death of the Master of Dragons. And it would happen today, right before of his eyes...

The cheers that had filled the arena were muffled from within Astrid's home.

Standing as straight as she could, she examined her battle ax, ripe for the killing.

"This is it," she said in a preparing breath, "Today I become the Chief."

She viewed herself through the reflection in her ax. The band that used to hold back her hair was now lost under it, a long thick braid of hair cascaded down her shoulder. She had grown the past three years, having a longer, more angular face that has rarely smiled. She was well aware of how beautifully she was perceived among her companions, they would try relentlessly to win her heart—offerings of sheep and chickens and weapons—but she rejected them all, she wanted none of their wealth or their love, all she wanted was to defeat the Master of Dragons. But she knew nothing of his presence on Berk, only that she would be fighting the Monstrous Nightmare.

In a breath, she holstered the ax on her back, removed her gloves and dismantled the hood of her outfit. It would only slow her down.

Standing momentarily and taking a few more deep breaths, she proceeded out her front door, exposing herself to the waiting crowd.

When they saw her they began chanting her name, "_Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid!_"

She walked past them, pretending to ignore their cheers, but inside she felt adrenaline coursing through her. As she entered the arena, she caught the supportive glares of her companions, Ruffnut and Tuffnut held theirs for about a second before they found something to fight about.

When she arrived at the center of the arena, she stopped and drew her ax, holding it to the sun so that the gods may bless her weapon. After a moment her gaze fell on the Chief as he rose from his chair.

The rowdy crowd silenced as he spoke, "Today is a great day for Berk." He exclaimed, "Today we name out new chief!"

The crowd cheered wildly at this.

"Now as tradition goes the successor must slay the Monstrous Nightmare and be baptized by its blood. But today that will not be."

Gossiping mutters arose from the crowd, even Astrid betrayed her confusion with a furrowed brow.

"Today is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Odin has sent us an even fouler demon for Astrid to slay."

She felt her whole body tense at this. _What's behind those doors? Is it a Night Fury? Surely they wouldn't put that much risk on me. _

The entire crowd seemed to be sharing her thought as they all watched the doors.

"Today—here on Berk—Astrid Hofferson will slay the Master of Dragons!" He exclaimed.

_What?_ It was like the gods had answered her prayers. But she still couldn't believe it. She found that her lungs were working overtime, her breath quick.

Sudden gasps filled the air. The one whom they all feared was here on their island.

Astrid, through all the sudden excitement and eagerness, resumed a professional stance—she was going to be Chief.

_The people must see that I can remain unaffected by surprises. I can handle anything thrown._

She then directed her ax toward the Chief, "I dedicate this blood to Chief, Stoick the Vast!" _And to my parents, who I wish could be here to see this…_

Lowering her ax she faced the large barricaded doors, readied her stance. She allowed tension to ride along her neck and shoulders: _This beast could use demonic powers over me. Control me with a simple turn of his hand._ If he could do it to the dragons he could do it to her and for a brief moment she felt fear tinge through her.

She fought it off as she heard the mechanism of the door clinking and clanking, the barricade rising.

_His blood shall coat my ax!_

Two men on the sides of the doors rushed in to suppress a Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare that that surprisingly didn't try to escape.

This was disconcerting to the crowd and to Astrid.

Then the Master of Dragons emerged.

He was overwhelmed at first by the sight of the cheering faces surrounding the cage above, each calling for his blood. His eyes then fell on his opponent; an elfin faced maiden with eyes two pools of the purest blue, and a sinuous body with perfect curves and marvelous slender. If there be a woman of greater beauty, then he had never seen her before. He felt an unnameable tremor through his body, a feeling of weakness surging through at her presence—she was beautiful. But he saw the cold ferocity in those pools of beautiful blue, a thing that didn't belong in such an ethereal being as her.

Despite the shocked gasps of the crowd, Astrid maintained her composure. She had seen him before, so his small frame was no surprise to her. What did surprise her however was how enraptured he looked, his eyes transfixed on her like a beautiful gem. To be honest she was surprised that he was capable of showing emotions—unless it was one of his tricks.

_It's a feint! He thinks to trick me with his evil ways; well I won't give him the chance._

In the blink of his absorbing eyes she flashed toward him, incredible speed on her side. It was by his supreme quickness, he dodged it.

_What speed!_ He thought, seeing the shocked look on her face as she saw the air she had sliced.

Astrid bit back frustration as she hurled her ax at him.

He dodged again, the thing almost taking his left arm with it.

She dove into a combat roll to rip the ax stuck in the stone wall, then pursued him again.

"You'll not best me, dragon loving scum!" She yelled.

Like the turning of a lever, he realized that she was a dragon killer and that the danger here was real.

His purpose returned._ I can't hurt her, _he told himself, _I just need to keep her at bay while I search for a clear path out_. But he stumbled.

She pounced.

_Gods, what a fighting woman!_ He thought; his head smashed into the ground.

She pressed the blade of her ax toward his face; he pushed against the handle, fighting it away.

_I have to do something!_ Remembering his mother's lessons, he sent his knuckles into the top of her wrist, causing her to lose her grip on the ax. He used the moment to slip away from her, shocked gasps from the crowd echoing through the arena.

She darted to her feet, not bothering to wipe the dirt off. _He's trying to make a fool of me before my people! _

He was now just realizing she's a well-trained killer, almost as good a fighter as his mother. And he was a Hiccup and never fought without Toothless, one slash from that ax and he was done. But luckily he has youthful quickness, and according to his mother, is 'the swiftest human she's ever seen.' All that practice dodging Nadder spikes is what did it, not to mention the obstacles Toothless would and still puts him through—he's a dragon of puzzles, the most intelligent one alive. He even considered him intelligent among Night Furies and they were intelligent creatures by nature.

She darted at him again, feinting left and swinging her ax in the direction he was going.

The crowd gasped.

He had managed to grab her arm and disarm her of her weapon, kicking it away. But he didn't attack her, he was too busy gazing at the sky, looking for a way out.

He managed to hear her steps and danced away from a raging fist. _I just have to keep this up and I'll make it out of here. _

But he spoke too soon, he tripped over the weapon he had disarmed her of and tried to regain his balance. He felt an exploding pain in his face as her fist streaked across. It came again and again and he fell to the ground, her hand constricting around his throat.

He needed to call Toothless for help, but his windpipe was being crushed. He felt a moment of desperation, she was going to kill him right here and there was nothing he could do.

He saw the ax rise and block out the sun, then it stopped. The grip on his throat released.

As he choked down air, he heard the cries of the crowd above. He saw the red bearded man from before cry, "_Beast!_"

In the flapping of mighty wings above, Valka and Cloudjumper hovered over the arena, she whirled her staff toward the cage that covered it, a horde of dragons descending and blasting the cage.

Now strong enough, Hiccup jumped to his feet, he had to get her to understand.

"Listen." he said.

Astrid, who was busy watching the spectacle stiffened at his words. _He speaks! _

"We don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded. "We just want to show the world how amazing dragons are! They're amazing creatures that love and protect people! My name's Hiccup and I'm just some guy, not the Master of Dragons."

His words seemed to visibly strike her and she couldn't find the words to respond.

_Hiccup? He's Stoick's...  
_

At that moment a blast obliterated the metal door that concealed Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare.

Toothless spotted him through the chaos and rushed to his side. He seemed to be physically hurt when he saw the marks on him. He then snapped in a vicious snarl at the girl.

"No, no, no, Toothless! It's not her fault!"

The Night Fury seemed unconvinced but trusted him.

"She'll understand, bud." he said. He looked back at her, her figure shocked against the wall, pale like having seen a ghost. He grabbed her limp hand, cold in fear as he inhaled, prepared to speak.

But the dragon wasn't having it. He grabbed him up unwillingly and took off toward the sky—but he didn't realize that Hiccup was still holding tightly to the girl's grasp, and he had taken her too.

* * *

**So now the heat of the story really begins! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Apologies for the late post, I just started college this past week and it's been eating up most of my time. But luckily it has provided me time to think and I have a clear vision of how this story is going to end (and I really love the idea). I also know that we've got about thirty more chapters to get to that point. I know it seems like a lot, considering how quickly this story seems to be moving, but I assure you there is still much to tell.**

**Sugarpony: This is definitely an adventure story, but the character relationships are important as well. And I'm glad you pointed that out about the leg. The trap was removed, but it was mostly pain by nerve induction. Still, it left him with some lingering pain, and it will be briefly shown by him in this chapter.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Thank you for the kind words! I think many people are wondering about Astrid/Hiccup and you'll have to read to find out!**

**Again, a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story so far, you're amazing! All I can say is on with the story!**

* * *

_At the terrifying moment he told me his name I will never understand how I knew it was Stoick's son._

**—"Master of Dragons: A Revelation" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"_Beast!_" Stoick bellowed, his fiery gaze burning on the four winged dragon assaulting the Arena. _Great Odin, he's come back!_

Gobber spotted the beast as well, heart sinking as he recognized it. _It can't be! After all these years!_

The dragon appeared even larger this time to Stoick's eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat and whipped the blade out from his cloak, roaring as he leaped from his chair, onto the metal cage. He steamed up it like a charging bull, enraged and dead-set on its target.

"Damn beast!" He snarled, launching himself at the dragon.

Cloudjumper saw him and whipped a wing at him.

The gust emanated, caught and threw the sword from his hands. But it could have ripped his arms off and he'd continue charging as if nothing happened. His eyes were dark pits of vengeance.

From atop Valka glanced at him and by the specific tension in her stance, Cloudjumper knew to reach a higher elevation.

Presently, Cloudjumper spun to incinerate a choir of arrows zipping toward him.

In the dragon's new position, Stoick was able to spot the rider atop, a human figure hidden beneath insect mask and draped in tethered carmine cape wielding a staff and shield.

_Another!_ His gaze hardened. _They think to save the Master of Dragons!_

An explosion from below knocked him off his feet, he looked down. Anger raged within at the sight, "The Night Fury escapes!" He cried. Then, a moment later, the horrifying sight met his eyes. The beast burst through the cage-ceiling, carrying the Master of Dragons and in his grasp, Astrid.

The other dragon forgotten he launched to his feet. "_No!_" He bellowed, leaping to grab her, their hands just missing by a fraction of an inch. Now that they had their target they began flying away.

He race down off the dome and cried, "Shoot them down!"

Archers fired their arrows at them, the Night Fury's supreme speed and agility avoiding each arrow.

They were out of range now and Stoick could only watch helplessly as the beasts flew to the horizon, taking the closest thing to a daughter he's ever had. His eyes glanced down at another sight below: Dagur's men had managed to regroup and were sailing away. But that didn't matter now. All that he could think about was how he had failed yet again, and the beasts had bested him...

"_Toothless!_" Hiccup bellowed. "Toothless you insane reptile, I've got the girl in my hands!"

Astrid squirmed in his grasp, the only intelligible thought in her head was fear, she was no longer in the safety of her home, she was with the Master of Dragons now, and they were taking her somewhere unknown. Only one thought kept her life strung on a thread of hope—this boy could be Stoick's son.

The thought was outrageous; the odds that the son of Chief Stoick the Vast survived that fateful night and grew up to become the master of all dragons were slim to say the least. But his name: Hiccup, and the fact that he had his father's hair, and the paternal nose, suggested the possibility.

But all this did little to persuade her to be calm. For the first time since the arena she found her voice, "Let me go! You can't take me, you miscreant!"

Toothless looked down at her in shock, she was _with_ them. Oh, gods what had they done?!

Hiccup avoided her gaze, just knowing it was focused on him. He was just praying she would not try to bit him or anything. He would not let her fall!

Then his heart dropped as he saw his mother soar up beside him; he could see her disbelief even from under the mask.

"Hiccup…" She said breathlessly.

"I know, Toothless grabbed me as I was trying to talking to her!"

Valka looked at the girl through the slits in her mask, the stress of the situation making her feel her age. The girl struggled against his grasp, shouting and kicking her feet. The slur of curse words flowing from her mouth would make even a sailor's face turn red.

_There's no way we can bring her back,_ Valka thought,_ and we can't bring her with us… But we can't just leave her to die either._ She grasped her head in the mask. So many restrictions!

She felt helpless as she saw the lines of physical stress in her son's face. He could just let her fall to her death. She was fighting his grasp anyway. But he was better than that, he would never allow someone to die, if he could prevent it.

_He has the soul of a dragon and the heart of a…_

She felt pain in her heart at that moment, realizing how similar he was to his father. Then she brought back the encounter with him just a few moments ago, his eyes still burned with the pain of losing his wife and son. _I'm sorry my love, if only I could tell you._

She then looked back to her son, face red from holding both his and the girl's struggling weight. Toothless' head frantically glancing between him and the horizon. _Bringing her back to our safegard would risk our entire existence, but my son will not allow anything else…_

Hearing Valka's sigh, Cloudjumper knew exactly what she wanted and grabbed the girl's arms. And sweet relief flowed over Hiccup. So much so that he almost released his grasp on Toothless. But the dragon hoisted him onto his back before that could happen.

Hiccup slumped over on Toothless' head in exhaustion, his body rising and falling as he panted.

_He avoids me_, Valka thought staring at him. _Oh, he's not getting out of it this easy!_

Hiccup kept his gaze on the horizon away from his mother. He knew she was angry, furious even at his actions, and he knew that even though he was avoiding her now, he would not be able to do so when they returned.

* * *

"He did_ w__hat?!_" Drago roared in surprised anger. It was night when Dagur returned to the ship and one of the men reported the events to him.

The guard on the other side of his table, trembled at the anger, "Dagur brought the Master of Dragons to Berk and made an agreement with them over—"

He slammed his fist on the desk, silencing the man in fear. "Bring that sick-minded fool in here!" He barked.

The guard nodded sharply and scurried out of the room.

Drago squeezed his fists tightly as the door shut behind the man, then slammed the desk again. This time the sound echoed through the room, leaving a deafening silence after it died. Even the flame on the candle burning on his desk was deathly still at his rage.

_That fool! That birdbrain, simpleton! He wishes to destroy our operation!_

He quickly looked over at the prosthetic arm leaning against the mast of his wood-planked bed. He suddenly felt the need to have it on_. I cannot appear weak before him. He bows to_ me!

He pushed back in his chair and shuffled past the edge of his desk to the arm.

He paused as he heard the approaching of footsteps and quickly tied the arm into place, hurrying back to his desk to stand in an authoritative manner.

A moment later, the door creaked open and the green-eyed Dagur entered. His red hair tied orderly behind his head.

_Look at this madman, _Drago thought_, he stares at me like an innocent dog unaware of his summons! His existence is a threat my person._

Dagur blinked, "You summoned me, Drago?"

Drago eyed him for a moment in silence, observing him. He noted that the sword holster on his back was empty. _My men think they disarmed him, eh? Dagur is a man of many tricks. _

Dagur, standing in waiting silence, smiled to himself: The guards had missed the poison needle under his left shoulder guard. All he had to do was act as though he had an itch and he could send that needle into him before he would even have time to react.

He heard Drago clear his throat, "You don't fool me, I know you have some weapon on you, Dagur. But you won't use it, you're not a fool."

Dagur smiled inwardly: _He's aware, but he doesn't know where it is. I'll preserve your life for now, old fool. I still must learn your ways of controlling dragons. _

At Dagur's silence, he wet his lips with his tongue, continued: "I do however wonder why you traveled to Berk, against my orders, with the Master of Dragons."

"I found it unnecessary to risk bringing him here, his capabilities were unknown. We didn't want—"

Drago slammed his fist on his desk, "Be silent!"

Dagur obeyed, but couldn't help feel amused at how his prosthetic arm wiggled at the movement, it looked like it was carelessly tied to his body, like he put it on in a rush. _Nervous are we?_

Drago inhaled, "So...what did Stoick have to say about the Master of Dragons? Surely you must have discussed a deal."

"We did. But it seemed to be...delayed by the circumstances that occurred."

"What happened," Drago growled impatiently.

"It seems as though their heir-designate was not strong enough to handle the Master of Dragons. I would have intervened and finished the deal, had it not been for the dragons he summoned."

"Dragons?" He questioned.

He was so slow. "Yes, he called for aid—a way to escape and flee like the coward he is."

Drago huffed as he appeared in deep thought.

Dagur laughed suddenly, "And to think, if all had gone well, Stoick was going to make an attempt at our lives! Oh, how surprised he would have been!"

"How do you know this?" he demanded.

"I overheard him say it."

Drago reclined, running a hand through his beard.

"The old fool would have fallen to my blade!" he said.

"No one doubts your abilities, Dagur. Now, be silent while I think."

"Ah, but I know what you plan, Drago. You—"

A discreet knock sounded at the door behind, pulling them from their conversation. A man hooded by bear pelt entered, bowed respectively, "M'Lord, the Smuggler's arrived."

"Eret, Son of Eret," he drawled, "send him in."

"As you wish, My Lord." The man hurried out, closing the door behind.

"M-m-m-m, another one of your toys?" Dagur asked, a wolfish grin across his face.

"For a servant you talk too much!"

"It is but curiosity. I simply wished to know!" he said in a mock-innocent tone.

At that moment, the door swung open and a tall, large-build man entered. He wore colorful fabrics and pelts and had slick black hair. But perhaps before all of this, Dagur noticed the tattoo on his chin, a smuggler's mark.

He then chuckled in amusement at the way he carried himself: with prideful dignity. _His name must mean much among petty smugglers._

Eret heard the chuckle but ignored it, focusing on Drago, "You summoned me, M'Lord?" The voice was carefully subservient.

"This is the great Smuggler?" Dagur questioned in a laugh, eyeing the man from head to toe.

"I'll handle this, Dagur!" Drago hissed, turning his attention to the Smuggler. "What have you for me today?"

"Yes, what have you?" Dagur echoed.

"_Dagur!_"

He silenced, but the smirk remained. _Yes, be angry at me! It's only a matter of time..._

Eret cleared his throat, and responded, "My Lord, I've brought to you ten Nadders, three Gronckles, and a Monstrous Nightmare."

"So little?" Dagur asked.

Eret whipped to face him, offended by the question, "_Little?_ Do you not have record of how many dragons the other trappers bring in? Who are you to say this?"

From his desk, Drago could see Eret's hand, readily gripping the blade sheathed at his hip, his eyes maliciously staring at Dagur. _Does this smuggler wish to die? Dagur's the best fighter I've ever laid eyes on!_

There was faint tension in Dagur's jawline, his right hand was still as stone, muscles prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Lowly, he asked, "Are you calling me out?"

The question was like poison, striking an odd fear into Eret, he let his hand drop from the blade and resumed a dignified posture. "My Lord, surely you see that I bring a sufficient amount!" he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine, fearing that at any moment, he would feel the sting of a blade in his back from that evil man beside him.

"It is true you bring me more than before, but we have a quota to fill, and if you don't step it up, then you'll be replaced."

Eret swallowed as he felt the predatory smile from the man beside him, knowing exactly what he meant by '_replace._' Eret bowed, swallowing his anger, "I understand, M'Lord."

"Good. Now go bring me more dragons."

Eret bowed and exited out the door, shutting it behind.

Then Drago's monolithic eyes fell on Dagur, filling him with an odd unease. "Dagur..." he said, observing the man: _Could it be possible that he fears me? _He pushed the idea aside, "Tell me all about this Master of Dragons."

Dagur smirked at his interest. _Perhaps we can make a trade-off..._

* * *

By the time they flew in it was already night and the little cutaway they resided in was nearly invisible in the darkness. It had been a long, silent journey and certainly one they did not wish to repeat. Valka and Hiccup remained silent for the most part, the only noise being Astrid protesting from Cloudjumper's grasp. But she eventually tired herself out and submitted to silence. But gods, how strong she was to fight for that long!

They stopped, hovering just above the site, unsure of where to place the girl. Valka's eyes scanned the area for a proper location, eventually finding a small cavern overlooking their little ledge below. It was too high to escape down from and the overhanging features of the roof made it virtually impossible to climb up from. And she didn't have any tools for climbing anyway.

The moment Valka placed her in there, Astrid was consumed by darkness as she ran deep into the cavern. It couldn't be that deep of a cavern, Valka knew. She found a sickening amusement in the girl's apparent fear, thinking: _Hope she's not afraid of darkness._ She felt guilty at the thought but told herself that this was a dragon killer and deserved no sympathy.

_She tried to take the life of my son!_ She reminded, then remembered the reason they were in this situation.

She flicked her glance on the boy making his way toward a cave.

_Oh, no he doesn't!_

She zoomed down his way landing just before him. Toothless was hot on his tail as well. He sensed anger from both directions, and felt trapped. He avoided their glances, knowing what was coming next.

"Where do you think you're going, Hiccup?" She asked.

He scowled, then felt a tail fin smack the back of his head, saw Toothless' angry glance. "What do you want me to say?" He demanded. "It's not my fault! I was trying to talk to her when Toothless grabbed me and flew away."

"So it's Toothless' fault then?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Wha—no, he didn't know I was holding onto her, it's…nobody's fault."

She shook her head, the light of the moon casting a grim shadow over her features. "So, what are you going to do with her now?"

"What do you—"

"You can never bring her back…you must have _some_ plan for our new _prisoner_." She said, her tone carefully invoking guilt.

He felt it, but knew what she was trying to do. He shook his head, "She's not our _prisoner_."

"Then, what is she, Hiccup?" She demanded.

He felt desperate in that moment, he could not think of a response. He filtered through his mind feeling his mothers insinuating stare burning him, he was searching for _something_, just anything! "She can join us!" He blurted out, then bit his tongue; even he knew how ridiculous the idea was.

"Don't be dense, Hiccup, you know as well as I do that the world despises dragons, they were about to kill you for even associating with them!"

"I know mom, but maybe if she sees—"

"Absolutely not! She's a dragon killer, something she's probably done her entire life and one day, she's taken from her home by dragons… If anything, this has probably fueled her hatred!" She sighed, "We must protect our own, Hiccup. If we let her near us, she could try to harm us or our dragons."

"But we'd be able to stop her." He pleaded.

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to risk anyone to get to that point. A person is most dangerous when they're desperate." She informed.

"So I'll give her nothing to fear." He shrugged.

"You will not go near her!" Valka snapped.

"But, mom, I know I can change her mind about dragons. I just need a chance—"

"No Hiccup, it's too dangerous! People are not like dragons; they will deceive you and trick you into believing they're not a threat and then strike when you're most vulnerable. I cannot allow you to see her."

"Wha—this makes no sense! I can't let her go back, but I can't see her and try to convince her that dragons are truly amazing? That's not fair to her, even if she's killed dragons!" He couldn't stand the pity he felt for the girl, even though she trapped and killed so many dragons before, he couldn't bring himself to subject her to the same punishment.

"Don't try to pin this on me, Hiccup! You're the only one who allowed this to happen. You shouldn't have gone back to that ice patch."

He huffed, his voice lowering to a mutter, "How're we supposed to change the world's views on dragons if we kidnap them and refuse to show them?"

She sighed, softening her tone, "I understand how you feel, Hiccup. You have a good heart, but people are incapable of change…" she smiled, "Now come, you've had a long day, let's get some rest." She walked past him and into the tent.

He hesitated, glancing up to where the girl was. An image crossed his mind of what it would be like if he actually could change her mind. His heart immediately stung with a longing for that image, another friend he could fly with and talk to. He sighed, looking back up at the dark cavern high above before entering the tent.

As the sun rose the next morning, Hiccup sneaked from the tent, making sure his mother was still asleep. He stopped just outside and glanced up at the cavern, the warm orange sunlight illuminating the dark hole. _Maybe, a goodnight's rest calmed her down._ He glanced over to two dark holes in the mountain side, saw both slumbering dragons. _I must be quiet._

He drifted over to the face of the wall and put on his climbing gloves: leather underside for gripping and small talons made from Gronckle metal on each finger for clawing the rocks. He stopped, rubbing the reddened spot on his ankles where the trap had once tortured him.

He returned to the task: _All right, here goes nothing! _

It took him a while, considering how silent he had to be, but he eventually made it. He had to suppress a gasp as he stood on the lip, looking in. The bright orange dawn illuminated the large space, the ceiling seemed to be frozen in the process of melting onto the floor, stained by the beautiful light. They appeared as giant icicles to him, densely packed and jagged.

Task forgotten he entered the cavern, his head moving 'round to capture every inch of the beautiful place. He felt a drop of water splash on his nose, looked up, the stalactites glistened in their coats of wetness: _It's almost summer_. He thought at the sight, then heard the swift scraping of steps behind him.

A hand grabbed his dagger from its sheath and poised it at his back.

He tensed without turning around, remembering too late that the girl occupied this place. _She was hiding; waiting for me!_

He could hear her anxious breathing, then: "You thought to enslave me, Master of Dragons? Well, it looks like no one can save you from my blade this time!" She held her voice just above a whisper, so not to draw attention.

Hiccup, not turning around, said, "Please, put down the blade, no one has to get hurt." It was a warning.

She let out a swift, barking laugh, "I promise you you'll be more than hurt!" She launched mid sentence, in the blink of an eye, he sidestepped, grabbed her blade arm and twisted it behind her back, the dagger falling from her grasp as her face pressed in the dirt floor. He didn't even kick her legs out or put a knee to her spine, just pressed one hand against her shoulder and the other twisting her wrist.

"I warned ya." He shrugged, as if he hadn't even broken a sweat.

She scowled from the floor, "How could you—you put up such little fight back on Berk?" Her tone was torn between astonishment and fury as she writhed in his grasp.

"You think _this_ is something, you should see my mother!"

_Mother,_ Astrid thought. _So both of them survived! But…that dragon she was on, it fit the description of the one Stoick said…_

"Now I'll let you go," Hiccup said, "but I need to know I can trust you. Promise me that you won't attack again."

Coldly, she said: "I Promise I won't slit your throat."

He swallowed, "_Okay_, not what I meant, but—"

"You have three seconds to let me go before I dismember you!"

He found himself letting go before his mind could react. _Such power in that voice!_

She stood dusting herself off, then monolith eyes stared at him, deadly intensity pitted in those pools of blue.

He tensed: _Was this a mistake? Was my mother right and this girl was lying all along just to trick me?_ He didn't avert his gaze from her, but knew of the dagger's presence beside him. _I could take her…but I don't want to._

Her ready stance settled as she roughly sighed, as if it were futile, and forcefully shoved past him.

Staggering, he slowly turned to watch her standing in the mouth of the cavern. Her sun-glistening eyes were set south, in the direction of her home. Her figure appeared to him as a statue of valiant beauty, face chiseled by the sun.

The air felt unstable, as if a single word spoken could turn it to poison, so he cleared his throat first, a gesture which she ignored, asked: "Are you…hungry or anything?"

"No."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Okay, well, is there anything you want?"

"You to leave," she said coldly.

He shifted uncomfortably; their friendship wasn't coming along too well. But she had stopped trying to kill him so that was progress! And he clung to that as he exited the cavern, glancing once more at her alluring form enraptured sadly on the southern horizon.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Sorry it was a shorter chapter, the next one will be a bit longer and basically a Hiccstrid one, so for those of you looking forward to that I will try my best not to disappoint! Until next time, which will probably be next Sunday, thanks to college!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I'm back with the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts!**

**Kitty.0: The Nightmare went with them, you'll see him briefly in this chapter.**

**Unicorns: Both the How to Train Your Dragon wiki and website say his hair is auburn.**

* * *

_Traveling was a thing the Master of Dragons was familiar with. But it was unknown that the places He chose to stay were dependent on its natural beauty first. Seldom did He ever stay in a place that was masked in gloom._

**—from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

All that day Hiccup retreated to a small cave down by the makeshift tent. He resigned next to the Monstrous Nightmare that they freed from Berk, legs up and small sketch book in hand, doodling the red-scaled reptile in its essence.

"Ah-h-h, why is life so hard?" He finally asked the dragon, his mind focused on the girl from Berk: her hair—such brilliant vibrancy, like gold almost.

The Nightmare looked at him, the boy appeared a fool enrapture in his own mind, so far lost in a trance that retrieving him now would be impossible. Ever since he laid eyes on that girl back on Berk, he hasn't been able to focus on anything else. Suddenly he snapped from his reverie, a thought entering his mind as he focused on the dragon. "You need a companion." He said suddenly, a hand streaking down his angular chin. "Since I'm already taken I cannot be that person, but perhaps if I could change her mind…" he trailed off.

The Nightmare tilted his head at him, trying to decipher what was transpiring within his mind—he seemed a man of interesting thoughts.

After a long moment of staring at the rocky ground, Hiccup snapped his head up at the Nightmare, "It could work…you two are both ferocious." He pointed out. But then his lips stretched wide in uncertainty. "Then again, it could also cause you two to destroy each other… Ugh this is difficult!"

At that moment, both their attentions were drawn to a growl-like bark from the mouth of the shallow cave.

Hiccup closed his eyes and slowly let his head hit the wall behind him, "Really, Toothless? I'm just trying to have a conversation!"

The Night Fury couldn't care less; he stared at him with a look of pouting betrayal and huffed off in a direction away from the cave.

Hiccup rolled his eyes in an irritated sigh, "Big baby," he muttered, heaving himself to his feet and closing the sketch book. "I'm sorry," He said to the Nightmare, before running out of the cave in pursuit of the stubborn dragon, scowling, "Night Furies!" the entire way.

When he caught up with him, the dragon was sitting on the edge of a cliff jutting over the freezing ocean below, facing the horizon.

He approached the somber back, fully aware of his presence and ignoring him. "Oh, c'mon you big sullen baby, y'know I love ya!" He threw his arms wide around the back.

The dragon shrugged him off in a grunt, still facing away.

Hiccup stumbled, quickly regaining his balance. As he reset his sights on the dragon, a devious smirk tugged at his mouth as an idea popped into his head. Feigning sadness he kicked the dirt shyly with his foot before, "You don't want to be brothers anymore?" he took great care in sounding hurt.

It worked, Toothless whipped around to glare at him, wide-eyed, then saw his smirk, scowled.

Hiccup chuckled, "You turned around!" As he rejoiced in victorious laughter, Toothless tripped him with his tail; he fell back in a grunt, then threw his arms up at the serious glare of his companion. "Oh, c'mon Toothless, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up!"

He leaped back to his feet, and then charged the dragon, playful ferocity on his features as he let out a mock roar. Just as he was about to pounce the dragon zoomed into the air, letting his momentum carry him off the cliff.

"Tooth_less-s-s!_" He cried. But the dragon grabbed his tunic with his teeth just as he began to fall. Hiccup crossed his arms as the dragon set him back on solid land, emitting a deep seal-like laugh as his mouth was freed.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" he said sarcastically, then allowed a real smile to enter his face. "Glad to see you're back, bud." He patted the dragon on the head, receiving an accepting croon in return.

As he rubbed the dragon's head, he caught the glance of the girl from Berk way up in the cavern; she turned away from him entering the cavern's depths. "Hey, bud. Think you and I could get some breakfast? We have to feed her," He said, nodding toward the cavern way up.

Toothless acknowledged it with a scowl—he did not like that girl, she tried to take the life of his brother and was a dragon killer on top of all that! But Hiccup was not going to let her starve.

Hopping onto the reptile's back, they set off for the ocean below. It had been some time since he last flew with a clear mind and was able to take in the beautiful scenery; the wind whipping his hair. He reclined. _Those Berkians don't know what they're missing!_

* * *

Once Toothless had gathered a mouthful of fish, he swung up for the cavern, reluctance heavily set in his features.

Hiccup rubbed his head in reassurance, "She will see that you guys are not the evil monsters they think you are."

Toothless groaned and let him off in the entrance, following close behind. His eyes were pools of alertness as he scanned the area.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was a calm, confident figure as he strode in, smile on his face, "There's no use trying that again." He said.

Toothless looked at him oddly, he had missed something there. What did he mean '_again?'_

After a moment a voice responded, "Why are you here?" she asked coldly, still hidden in the shadows.

He shrugged, "Thought I'd bring you some food—you gotta eat sometime! Now come out, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not _afraid_, and I already told you, I'm not hungry."

He shook his head, "Can't let you starve, sorry."

She laughed bitterly, "So you're gonna shove the food down my throat?"

"I'd prefer not to. Now please come out, Toothless wants to meet you."

The dragon shot him a sour glare. He smiled at it.

After a moment she slowly emerged from the shadows, eyeing the dragon cautiously as he did the same. She stopped a distance away from them, her body prepared to attack. Hiccup found himself staring at her. She may have been dirtied from her current living conditions, but her eyes still had the pure blue shine.

A nudge from Toothless drew Hiccup back into reality. Turning his back to her, he pulled out a fish from a satchel harnessed around the dragon's middle and tossed it her way.

She caught it in her arms, feeling a thick slime coating it, looked back at him.

He shrugged, "Gotta catch them somehow!"

She glanced at the dragon, who looked at her in a wolfish grin. She then looked back at the fish uneasily.

"What, I thought you guys were tough _dragon-killing_ Vikings? Don't tell me you're scared of a little food from a dragon's mouth?"

She glared at him, then back at the food, hesitantly took a bite. Her face contorted into sickness as she swallowed.

Hiccup arched a brow, "You're tough…but gullible. You really eat raw fish where you're from?"

"This is a joke?!" She flared.

He crossed his arms, "It's a punishment—for all the dragons you've killed."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "So, is this how it's gonna be from now on? Torturing me until I finally submit."

He turned a puzzled frown on her, "I'm not torturing you. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"By feeding me raw fish?"

"Okay...maybe that was a bit much, but it was meant as a joke."

She sighed in frustration.

"Oh, you can't tell me you've never joked with someone before!"

She glared at him, "Usually I don't take them as prisoners before."

"It was an accident!" He pleaded.

"Oh, really? Well I feel much better now!" she said sarcastically, focusing her attention on a small tear in the base of her sleeveless red shirt.

He deadpanned, "Look, I know that it doesn't change anything, but I just want to help you feel happy here."

She laughed incredulously, still focused on the tear, "You're a dreamer!"

"Well, you may not think it possible, but you'll come around eventually. And despite all the dragons you've...killed, you can be absolved."

She huffed, looking at him with pride, "Why would I want be absolved of something I'm proud of."

"Now you're just speaking out of anger. You don't really feel that way; you just did it for the title."

"Not true!" She snapped, causing him to take a step back, "You don't know all that dragons have taken from me!" There was pain in her voice.

He remained silent, allowing her to speak.

She shook her head, "If you think you can put your spells on me and convince me to love these _beasts_, then you're sadly mistaken."

"They're not beasts!" He snapped. "Whatever you think they've done to you, it's not true! Dragons are wonderful, amazing creatures that love—"

"Stop!" She yelled desperately, cupping her hands over her ears to block out his spell. She couldn't let him persuade her!

"Why? Afraid to see dragons as they truly are?" He questioned, taking a step toward her.

Toothless watched him with a questioning glare, the entire conversation lost on him. What on Earth is he doing?

"Stay away from me!" She warned, staggering back against a stalactite.

He softened his tone, "There is no need to fear the truth. And I cast no spells." He then gently took her hand in his.

She shook it away, "Leave me be!" she rasped.

He stepped back slowly, sighed, "Change is never easy. But please, try to see things this way." He turned and boarded Toothless. "I'll continue to bring you food; I'll give you the night to sleep on it." And he flew out, glancing back just once to see her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back.

* * *

A week went by and no words had been exchanged between the two, and with the pressure of his mind telling him that they needed to move to another place, he knew they would have to exchange words soon. So he would do it as he brought her food that evening.

With a satchel strapped on his back he climbed the mountain side to her little hide away. A frightening thought crossed his mind as he climbed: If he could climb up and down, then what was stopping her? He then remembered he had the gloves that allowed him to climb, sighed inwardly.

As he flipped himself over the lip of the cave, he let out a long exhausted breath, slowly heaved himself to his feet.

Astrid was sitting, legs crossed, by a stalactite. Her sullen eyes were trained on him. She found it useless to hide from him; he obviously wasn't going to harm her.

"Where's your dragon?" She asked bitterly.

He sighed inwardly at her tone—she was still upset. "He's busy preparing for the move, so you're stuck with me." he said, pulling out a cooked fish and tossing it to her.

She grabbed it, "Move?" She asked, taking a bite.

Hiccup who had began eating a fish of his own, spoke through a full mouth, "We have to find a new place to settle… It's a long story, and don't worry, you're coming too."

"Yay," she said in mock excitement. To be honest, she was slightly relieved by this. Despite her bitter hatred of being trapped, she wasn't ready to surrender her life to this lonely mountain.

A long moment of silence passed as they ate, before Hiccup asked: "So… have you considered my offer?"

She ceased her consumption and stared at him a moment, "Was that a serious question?" She asked flatly.

"Uh, yeah…it was." He felt a pain in his heart, already knowing her answer.

She huffed, "I don't get what you want me to do?"

His heart lifted a bit. Was there hope? He looked her into the eyes, "All I'm asking is that you see dragons in a…positive way. They're not the monsters you think they are."

She looked past him out the mouth of the cavern at the soft orange sky of dusk. "I'm never going to see Berk again, am I?"

He felt an overwhelming sympathy for her in that moment, a frightened and lonely girl realizing that she will never see her home again. So he decided to be honest with her, "Probably not. It's too dangerous for us, plus you know far too much about us."

She nodded forlornly. "So, I'm going to be a prisoner for the rest of my days." Her tone carried a surrendering note of sadness.

"What? _No_, you're not our prisoner! We're just keeping you secluded until we're certain we can trust you."

"And how will you know when I'm trustworthy?"

"When you accept my offer and truly see dragons for what they are: loving, loyal creatures that would die by your side in battle."

The weight of the offer seemed to press on her, forcing a sigh. She shook her head, "You don't understand what I've been through, what they've taken from me." Her eyes furrowed into sad anger.

He drew closer to her, lowering his tone into soft sympathy, "Why don't you tell me?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, looked at him, "Do you really want to know?" She asked; her eyes solemn searching for honesty.

He nodded, "I do. I never meant to take you from your home; I just saw potential in you in that moment and tried to show you."

"But I tried to kill you, and I would have had it not been for that incident."

"Well, I wouldn't've let you win that easily." He said in a smirk.

She remained solemn, "So why didn't you fight me in the Arena? From the way you handled my surprise attack here, you could've more than easily taken me there."

"I think we're getting side tracked now." He said.

"Answer my question, then I'll tell you."

He shrugged, "I found it more important to find an escape route, and I didn't _want_ to fight you, anyway."

She observed him in that moment; observed his face, his body. He wasn't too muscular, but he was lean and had traces of carefully trained strength in his arms, legs, and under his tunic. "You said your mother was a sight to see in combat—she was the one who taught you, right?"

"I thought you said you'd answer my question after I answered yours?" He arched a brow.

"Sorry, I'm just curious…"

He sighed; he couldn't deny those beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, my mother did teach me. She said she developed the moves from dragons—she would observe the way they attack, either how they strike, where, or in what way, then incorporate it into her own fighting style."

Astrid leaned back, trying to imagine fighting like a dragon, "I can't picture a dragon grabbing my arm the way you did." She said doubtfully.

"Well, not everything she does is of a dragon. She puts her own spin on it, like that hold for example, a dragon will go for the attacking arm and restrain it."

"_Or_ tear it off…" she added.

"…Yes, but not if they don't have to… anyway, my mother developed the shoulder part—it helps in immobilizing the arm. Maybe I'll teach you some of her moves sometime."

She eyed him; he was being quite open with her. _Why's he doing this, does he actually believe he can persuade me? Is that even possible?_

He stared at her, waiting. "Are you gonna tell me now?" he asked.

She tilted her head, "Tell you what?" She sighed at the glare he gave her, she had been avoiding it, but now she could hide no longer, "My parents…they were killed by dragons."

He frowned at her words: _I was afraid that was what happened to her._

Her tone was low, but held a key of strength, albeit forced. "I saw it happen, they were burned… I was twelve, but I survived, thanks to Stoick…"

_Stoick... The large man with the even larger beard…the one they called Chief…_

"I'll never forget that night," She finished, shaking her head. "Don't bother with your pity, I don't want it."

He pursed his lips in sympathy, carefully choosing his words, "That's…terrible, I mean I lost my father when I was a baby, but I never saw him die. My mother said he had a disease."

Astrid stared at him in shock: _Does he not know that his father's alive? This has to be the right Hiccup, his mother's name is Valka, there's no way it's a coincidence!_ She studied his sympathizing expression: _I can't tell him, he may not be ready to hear._

He shifted his position, "Well, I know it happen a while ago, but if you ever, feel…y'know, upset about it…just know that I'm here for you. And maybe, after you see how dragons truly are, you'll bond with one." He shrugged.

He heard his mother call his name from below, frowned, "Gotta go. I'll come back up later…I mean, if you're okay with it…"

She nodded, before her brain even processed his words. She saw his smile and watched him go. _This, feral dragon lover, actually showed, sympathy for me… A thing only his father did. And it couldn't have been one of his spells._

Against her own will and all previous judgment of him, she admitted to herself: _I like this guy._

* * *

Down below, Valka watched him climb down, a brow arched.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked once he reached the ground.

"Oh, uh-h-h, I was just bringing…_her_ some food." _I never asked for her name!_

She crossed her arms, "And it takes an hour to do that?" She asked, accusingly.

"Well… I talked to her a little."

"About what? Did you tell her anything about us...the dragons?" She demanded.

"It's okay mom, she's not gonna do anything."

"I know you have a good heart Hiccup and you just want to help, but you must remember to be cautious with what you give away. You never know what could be used against you."

"I'm almost certain she's not going to betray us. We just need to trust her."

She sighed, "I'll tell you what, Hiccup: I'll go speak with her, determine whether or not she can be trusted."

He stopped her as she turned around, "Please, mom, don't be too hard on her!"

"Hiccup, you shouldn't sympathize with a dragon killer. And it's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything." She extended her arm to call Cloudjumper.

He opened his mouth to protest, but realized that it was futile. If she was this upset about her being a dragon killer he couldn't imagine what she'd do if she found out how many she's killed!

The four winged dragon landed next to her on the ground, sent a smile his way. Valka boarded the dragon, glanced at him once more, "Go help Toothless gather some wood and food for the journey, this shouldn't take me too long."

And she put on her mask and was gone. Hiccup watched the shrinking figures for a moment before turning to see the happy Night Fury behind him. He smiled, "All right bud, where do we start?"

* * *

Astrid was sitting in her usual place when Valka appeared in the mouth of the cavern, hopping from Cloudjumper.

The Berkian straightened, noting Valka's austere posture as she walked her way. It took no words to understand that she was in some sort of trouble and she wasn't eager to find out why.

Valka stopped a pace before, her face hidden beneath a mask to conceal her identity. Silently, she eyed the girl a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

Astrid heard her inhale and spoke before she could, "You don't need to hide your face, I know you're from Berk."

Her figure tensed slightly. _She could mean many things_. "Yes, that is how you got here." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not that… You're Valka, long lost wife of Chief Stoick the Vast."

She froze at the mentioning of her name, her eyes wide beneath the mask. _How could this stranger know? Hiccup couldn't have told her, he doesn't know! _She regained her composure; spoke coldly, "You've no idea where I'm from."

"Listen, ma'am, there's no need to worry; I won't tell your son or anyone—"

"Enough!" She snapped. She now saw this girl as a threat. She drew dangerously close to her, "You're never to tell him anything of the sort. If he brings up the idea you change it to another subject."

Astrid was now standing slightly pressed against the stalactite by her own apprehension. "I'll never tell him, I promise—I know you'd sever my head if I did."

Valka huffed from beneath the mask, "Why would it matter to you?" She asked accusingly.

Astrid briefly glanced at Cloudjumper, who watched her from the mouth of the cave, shrugged, "I know you'll never let me go back to Berk, so I might as well _deal_ with this…new lifestyle… Not killing dragons is something I'm foreign to."

Valka tensed at the mentioning of killing dragons, thought: _There's no way she doesn't want revenge. She must be lying._ "Surely you must hold rancor for us."

She shrugged again, "What's the point? No matter what I do, it won't change what's happened."

She felt a slight sympathy for her, hearing her hopelessness, but shook it off, "For a Viking that's counterintuitive."

"I seem to be more of a hostage now." She said.

She shook her head, removing her mask to reveal the maternal green eyes of a Haddock, the high cheek bones and thin nose. "People don't change." She said grimly, more as if warning her than accusing.

Without another word she whirled around and made her way to Cloudjumper.

Astrid watched the retreating back, easing up off the stalactite. _There's no way she's not Stoick's wife!_

Not five minutes after, a black dragon swept into the cavern from the night, the black-clothed rider atop leaping down and removing his mask. Through the dimness he pulled out a strange looking torch and had Toothless light it with a weak puff of fire.

He set it flat on the ground, it's shiny metallic base propping it up. Smoothing a fold in his attire, he spotted her, offered a smile.

She returned it, albeit weakly. The impressions of his mother were still riding her.

Hiccup noticed and could help but laugh, "I can tell my mother spoke with you." He said.

She eased off the stalactite, eyeing Toothless who watched her cautiously. "She's…quite frightening." She was going to state the thing about Stoick, but quickly remembered the peril of that.

"She's just…overprotective. Once you get to know her, she's really nice."

"Yeah," she laughed bitterly to herself, "once I meet her blade."

"Hey," he exclaimed excitedly, "you made a joke!"

She eyed him, returning to her spot to relax, "Was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's great! You're starting to lighten up."

She laughed bitterly, "Oh, I'm still a ways from that!"

"But you're making progress!" He pointed out, "That's all that matters."

"If that's what you want to think." _Why must I be this way? Curse the Hofferson's natural stubbornness!_

He swallowed allowing a moment of silence to pass between them. He had a question on his mind that needed asking. He opened his mouth, forcing it from his tongue, "So… we're leaving tomorrow for a new home… I was thinking maybe… I could take you out on Toothless, y'know so you can get used to riding and not have to be carried!" He scratched the back of his head nervously awaiting her response.

She stared at him, eyebrow arched.

He felt the nervousness burning his cheeks, "I mean it'd be quick and simple, just enough so that you can stay on safely!"

She continued to stare at him before a laugh came through her nostrils. "I'm not stupid, I know you're just trying to get me to like dragons." The words like and dragons were an oxymoron in her head and came out odd because of it.

He frowned, a sting in his heart. He can show her, and will! He wasn't going to let his mother be right on this one.

Astrid continued, "Besides, your mother would never allow it. She'd never trust me enough to let me sit that close to you where I could strike at a moment's notice… and if that's not enough, your dragon doesn't trust me enough either. Just look at the way he's watching me!" She pointed.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless; the dragon's light green eyes were watching her stationary figure like she could explode at any moment and take them out. He sighed, "He doesn't trust you, because you don't trust him."

She laughed bitterly, "That's quite the statement: _trusting_ a dragon!"

"Why is it so hard?"

"I already told you why." She said.

"It happened a long time ago, the dragons were just protecting themselves!"

"_Protecting themselves_," She sneered, "And I suppose by stealing our food they were protecting themselves."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! At least once a week they raid us and try to take our food and wool supply."

He shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. Dragons would never attack in large numbers unless ordered to…"

"Well, it happens all the time."

Hiccup paced past Toothless out to the mouth of the cavern, the stars winking in the gathering darkness.

Astrid continued, "We thought that by taking the Nest it would stop the attacks, but they just seemed to increase. We all figured you'd be angry after we killed the Alpha."

He tensed, whipping around, "The King," He breathed. "That was you?" His eyes scanned the ground to will away the memory.

At this Toothless perked up and watched him.

Astrid could see pain in his green pools. _He must have been fond of this dragon._

A moment of silence passed as Toothless crooned at his Brother's sadness, trying to cheer him up.

She noticed this and pursed her lips in an odd guilt that fazed her. "I met him." She said suddenly. Both Hiccup and Toothless looked at her. She continued, "Before we took it, I sneaked in and met him face to face… I wasn't expecting to see him, but when I did, I was…amazed. I mean I had never seen a dragon so big before…but…he didn't attack me."

"What happened?" He asked. Interest pushing past the sorrow. Despite Toothless' adamant objections, Hiccup neared her. The dragon quickly followed him, sticking close to his right side.

"He… he just…stared at me. His gaze alone was enough to make me feel…afraid. I don't normally feel that way, but his gaze was just…I don't know…powerful…" She felt a slight anger at her lack of words, it didn't normally happen to her.

Hiccup looked up to the ceiling of the cavern trying to picture the scene, all the while scratching Toothless under the chin to reassure him all was okay.

She then realized that she was dangerously close to sympathizing with the dragon in question and tried to shift the subject. "What were we talking about before?" She asked.

Snapping from his reverie, he stared at her, recalling their conversation, "The dragon raids…but it doesn't make sense. Toothless is the King now and he's ordered no such raids."

"Well…maybe there's another King out there." She offered.

He stopped considering this, "But there can only be one King…but…something else must be controlling them! I'll have to look into this once we reach our destination."

"Why're we leaving? This place seems pretty safe." She asked.

He sighed. How to explain this? "It's a…very long story."

She shrugged, "You've told me this much…"

He paused mulling it over, then a smirk tugged at his lips. "Well, If I'm going to tell you, then we're gonna need to…_travel_ a bit." He said, patting Toothless' back suggestively.

Toothless turned a wide eyed look on him, letting out a defiant bark as Astrid sighed, allowing her head to slump back against the stalactite. They both knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**I feel as though I should start giving little overviews of the next chapters, so you guys can have something to look forward to while you wait. I don't know how well it'll work but I might as well give it a try.**

**So next chapter we'll see Hiccup continue his attempts to bond with Astrid, despite the protests of his companions, while new tactics by Dagur cause tensions on Berk to rise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: Greetings everyone! So I was up late last night thinking about this chapter, when I realized that it really should've been part of the last chapter. So I was able to write it up in one day and it's a short one, so I apologize for that. But I hope you all enjoy nonetheless!**

**09/09/14: Hi, sorry for the update with no new chapter, but after re-reading the story, I decided to make a few changes in chapters 8-10. If you have any questions about what those changes are, or anything else, feel free to P.M. me. I'll answer as I can.**

* * *

_"How many faces does evil have? How can we decipher between them, to know and remain alert against their deceptive attacks? Many will kill their companions in an attempt to prevent this evil making it in itself, evil."_

**—from "Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"Explain to me the expanse of our territory, Dagur," said Drago Bludvist.

The ovular faced man stood across from his desk, a wolfish grin on his face. "Of course! It would be my honor."

"Get on with it," Drago rumbled.

Grabbing a rolled up paper from a satchel on his back, he quickly threw it open on the desk, his index finger circling an area on the lower left hand side. "We control all the islands from Helheim's Gate to Loki's Mire. The only thing that stands in our way is Berk; it's the next land on the map to conquer! I think the time could not be more opportune to strike!"

"Be quiet," He growled, appearing deep in thought. And the enthusiasm ceased as if drained out by a lever. "How far is Berk from Loki's Mire?" He asked.

_You can't simply look for yourself?_ Dagur thought, slightly annoyed, as he leaned over the map to look. "Perhaps a vika? It can't be more than a decent sized island's length away!"

Drago reclined in the back of his chair, "If it's so close then why do we not have it in our acquisition?"

"The natives refuse to join forces."

_Damn that Stoick! He thinks he can hold me off forever, because he knows I cannot simply destroy the place... It is of too much use._

"If I may offer an idea, you should offer your assistance in helping them locate the Master of Dragons and eliminating him. They want it and we certainly have the resources to do it!"

"He'll never accept, he's too prideful a man for it!"

"You'd be surprised the lengths a man will go, when desperate, to get revenge. All you have to do is go in there with your armada present and offer your assistance. Once he sees the full extent of your power he'll not be able to refuse. He'll see it as a sure way to put to rest the greatest evil in the known world. Just as long as you grant him the executioner's blade, he must be the one to eliminate the Master of Dragons."

Drago seemed to consider this. "If we do this, we'll need to hide the dragons from them."

"Why?" Dagur asked.

Drago stared at him, "Are you mad? Their goal is to _kill_ the dragons not _work_ with them! They'll never agree if they see them."

"So?" Dagur shrugged. "We have nothing to hide from them… When they see the armored dragons, they'll be appalled—horrified even—but they'll still accept, because they'll know the power is enough to bring the Master of Dragons down and if they pass it by, then they'll never see the chance again. They attempted this once and only managed the bring their Nest down, now they can eliminate them all."

"Do you think me a fool?" Drago asked. "No man would believe that, not even you!"

He nodded, "Perhaps… but we will allow him any measure of security he feels necessary, he can bring his own ships even! We just need to make him feel like we actually need his help. Stoick's too desperate to deny this opportunity, considering all he's lost to _them_."

Drago stared hard at the table, before standing and gazing out the window behind. _No doubt he has something else planned in this…but perhaps I could take him out first and still use this plan…_

Dagur stood watching the back with an inward smirk. _Yes. Stand there and try to think of a way to prevent me from killing you. You're too greedy to refuse the plan's opportunity and you won't be able to escape once you start. The moment will come when you most expect it, but because of your paranoia, you'll _not_ be expecting it. The people of Berk will see me as a hero and be more than willing to serve me… and that is when I'll crush them._

* * *

Astrid stood warily at the side of Toothless, watching the dragon eye her cautiously.

Hiccup fastened himself on the dragon's back, then turned to watch the girl.

"It's okay," he assured, "he won't hurt you. He's just never been ridden by anyone besides my mother and me."

She swallowed, glancing into the dragon's light green eyes; he looked like he might attack if she came any closer.

Hiccup extended a hand out toward her, a smile on his face, "C'mon. You need to trust them if you want them to trust you."

Slowly, she grabbed the hand; it jerked her up onto the reptile.

He felt the trembling in her grasp, "The tough dragon-killing Viking from Berk is afraid?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing, adjusting to a comfortable position. But she still felt something was missing. "What do I hold on to?" She asked, head searching.

His cheeks went red hot. He was thankful of the darkness as he awkwardly blurted out, "Uh-h-h…me."

She remained silent, the awkwardness registering on her. It was uncomfortable enough to ride a dragon, and now she had to hold him. Slowly she let her arms stretch across his upper abdomen and tighten there.

He tensed at the contact, but forced himself to ease as he patted Toothless on the head, "'Kay, bud, let's take it nice and easy."

Astrid watched the dark wings expand and the muscles tense within, prepared for flight. Her grasp around Hiccup tensed in turned and against her will, she found herself closing her eyes.

Toothless then soared high into the starlit sky, remaining faithful to his Brother's orders and going at a nice, even pace. But he still glanced back every so often to make sure he was all right.

Hiccup's face went a brilliant red as he felt the girl's face fearfully hide in his shoulder. He felt her warm breath touch it, the hair on his arm standing. He was perfectly happy with her on him like this, but due to his…inexperience he had no idea how to react to this contact. So he just sat there, his mouth awkwardly bobbing in search of something to say.

After a moment, Astrid dared to open her eyes and saw the beautiful night sky, the stars and the humongous moon watching them. A gasp almost touched her lips before she realized how…close… she was to him.

She drew back quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks, "Sorry," she said, hiding her face.

"It's fine!" he quickly assured.

It brought her comfort that he didn't think her weird, but she still felt embarrassed nonetheless.

"See?" he asked after a moment, "This isn't so bad! Dragons can do many amazing things and this is just one of them."

She inhaled, bringing her gaze over to the glowing water below. The sight was beautiful to say the least. The relaxing sound of waves crashing on rocks added with the feeling of cool wind on her face and in her hair, filled her with a level a peace, never before achieved. All her worries—her home, the war, even what lay ahead—none of that matter to her, only the now.

Hiccup heard her sigh; a burden had been lifted from her. He smiled, "So, what do you think?"

She hesitated a moment, "This… Perhaps this one is all right." She said, bringing a hand down to pat the Night Fury.

"Give it time. You'll see how amazing they all are, eventually." He said, trying and failing to hide his elation at her warming up to dragons.

She sighed again, only this time it sounded sad, "The way I was raised... I may be able to tolerate, but I don't think I'll ever be able to see dragons the way you do."

He frowned, turning his head to face her, "But there's still a chance, right?"

She hesitated.

"Right?" he asked again.

"Honestly, I don't think it's going to happen. It would take a miracle."

"Well, I'll take that as a challenge then." He said, determined.

She smiled sadly. _He's just setting himself up for disappointment. Him and his mother are the only two in the entire world who see the dragons as companions, and me, with all that I've lost to them and the number I've killed, being the third... I'd probably be one of the last people on earth to see them the way he does... But he'll still try. I just don't want to see his face when he realizes he's failed. _

* * *

**Okay, sorry again for the short chapter, but like I said, it's meant as an ending to the last chapter. So I'll see you all in a week with the next chapter (which will be longer!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: This chapter was a pain to write for some reason. That's why it took so long. Rest assured, the next chapter will be a good one, I've got a great idea for what will happen.**

* * *

_Being a prisoner to the Master of Dragons is not like one would think. It is actually quite the opposite. I was never alone for too long, He would periodically grace me with his presence. I never went hungry. Even the cold, dark cavern He kept me in had a beautiful view of the sunrise. But do not let this fool you. There are other ways they punished. The main mean was by their sheer unpredictability._

**—"Life as Prisoner to the Master of Dragons," by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

The Arena on Berk sat in pre-dawn dimness. It had become a void and desolate place ever since Astrid was taken. The web-like cage of a ceiling still punctured by the gaping hole where a Night Fury's plasma blast had struck, the chains dangling in like vine from a tree. The dragons remained there however, but seldom did they ever come out of their confinement.

Amid the portrait of a scene, four youths were sitting on a few piled boxes gathered compactly in the center of the Arena, dwelling on the past events.

One of them sighed.

"It's only been a week and it feels like a year… I can't believe she's gone." Fishlegs said; glum dominating his tone.

"Ugh, that stupid dragon guy," Snotlout flared, "he just _had_ to take someone with him!"

"I know," Tuffnut said, "he could've at least taken Ruffnut, then some actual good would've been done!"

The blonde haired Viking roughly punched his arm, a vicious look on her face. "Idiot, this is Astrid we're talking about!"

"I know that!" He retorted, rubbing the arm.

"Guys!" Fishlegs yelled, "Fighting's not going to bring Astrid back."

"Whatddya think they're doing to her?" Ruffnut asked; a rare display of seriousness in her tone.

Tuffnut shrugged, "She's probably being tortured in all sorts of agonizing ways—_if_ she's still alive."

"Gah!" Snotlout blurted suddenly, "This is dumb! We're just sitting here, talking about her while she's out there suffering and being tortured by dragons! Oh, I can't bear to think about all the things that maniac is doing to her!"

"And what're you gonna do about it?" Ruff snorted, "Go and rescue her?"

The joke seemed to bring light into those green pools as they widened in thought, "That's not a bad idea… Ruff, my Princess, you're a genius!"

She tensed as he grabbed her shoulders, "Uh-h-h, it was a joke—"

"No no, don't you see? We can save her! We can take down the dragons and bring her back to Berk!"

"Umm, not to be a downer, but how, exactly, do you intend on doing that?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's simple, if the Master of Dragons can fly dragons then so can we!"

The three Vikings all looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Uh-h-h, he's the _Master_ of Dragons, we're just Vikings." Tuffnut stated.

"And besides," Fishlegs said, "How would we even control them? Or even know where to lead them to?"

"I don't know, you're smart, you'll figure it out."

Fishlegs laughed, "I may be the isle's leading Dragonologist, but I cannot _control_ a dragon! No mortal human could!"

"Well, we ride donkeys, don't we?" Snotlout pointed out. "It can't be that different."

"Last I checked donkeys don't breathe fire or have razor sharp talons that could shred you in under a second! You'd be eaten before you even had a chance to get on top of one."

Tuffnut perked up, "On second thought, I'm in favor of Snotlout's plan. I want to see him get eaten!" He said, turning and smacking hands with his sister.

Snotlout glared at them, then turned to Fishlegs, "Think about it: all the things you could write down in that book of yours! Everything you could learn about dragons!"

Fishlegs stared at the ground in consideration.

"You, Fishlegs: one of the only men in the world to fly a dragon!"

He compressed his lips, "Ah-h-h-h, I don't know…it seems kind of dangerous."

"Dangerous," he sneered, "We're Vikings! Everything we do involves danger!"

"I don't think Stoick would approve."

"We don't need his approval! When he sees that we brought Astrid back he'll be so happy he won't know what to do!"

"Besides," Tuffnut interjected, "he never comes out to check."

"Yeah," Ruff said, "he's been in his house ever since she was taken."

Fishlegs stared at the twins, "You two are on board with this?"

They both nodded.

"Wait," Ruff said. "How're we gonna find them?"

"Duh," Tuff said, "they went that way." He said pointing out the gates of the Arena.

"Deadly Nadder," Fishlegs said suddenly. They all looked at him, "They may not be a Tracker class dragon, but they possess profound skills in the field."

"Okay well how does it know what Astrid smells like?" Tuff asked.

"Moron," Ruff said. "We obviously get one that's smelled her before."

Fishlegs shook his head, "No, we give it something with her scent on it, it smells it, and then can follow it to her. Though nowhere near as effective as a Tracker class dragon, a Nadder can still do it."

"Okay, then we'll go get some of Astrid's stuff!" Tuff said.

"Wait!" Fishlegs said. "We don't even know how to control them yet!"

Snotlout nodded confidently at him, "That's why you're gonna start figuring it out."

Fishlegs took a step back, poised to flee, "This goes beyond the realms of dragon studying. No one has tamed a dragon before!"

"No one besides the Master of Dragons," Snotlout corrected.

Fishlegs looked down in a momentary panic, "This is insane! We—we can't do this. These dragons will kill us!"

Snotlout looked at him sternly, even though he was much shorter he could still invoke fear. "Is Astrid not important to you?"

His eyes shot wide, "Wha—of course she is!"

He took a step closer, "And would you not do anything to save her?"

"There are other ways of rescuing her than this!" he blurted.

"But this is the best way. We may never find her if we don't track her, _and_ considering how far they can go with those dragons."

Fishlegs' eyes darted frantically for an alternate answer.

"Wow," Tuffnut said, "and I thought _you_ were the smart one."

Now all eyes were upon the large Viking. He sighed under the pressure, "We're most likely going to get eaten... but for Astrid, it's worth it."

Slowly, smiles arose on the faces of the other Vikings as they exchanged glances.

* * *

As the sky began to illuminate with its beautiful array of pink—the way it always would just before the sun rose—four Viking teens scattered about the village. Fishlegs scrambled to the Great Hall to retrieve the Book of Dragons while the twins flung to the armory to gather swords, axes, and shields, and Snotlout sauntered down to the forge for rope, leather, and some steel muzzles Gobber would often use on the dragons when hauling them in.

By the time they regrouped at the Arena, the crown of the sun had begun peeking over the horizon.

Fishlegs stared at the pile of supplies in front of him; particularly focused on what Snotlout set down and was busily sorting. He sent him a questioning glance. "You're going to muzzle the dragons?" he asked.

Snotlout rose from a knee, holding it in his hand, "Why not? Can't have them eating us, now can we?"

Fishlegs eyed the metal warily, "Well if you want to get close enough to their mouths then be my guest!" He gestured an arm to the doors.

"Fine," he sighed, feigning exasperation, "I'll be the man of the group then!"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes at him, but watched as he approached the large metal doors. "You won't do it," he muttered loud enough for only his ears to detect.

Snotlout hesitated as he glanced at the size of the doors, a frown working its way onto his face.

"Let the Nadder out first!" Tuffnut shouted.

Ruffnut laughed in agreement, "Good idea!"

He felt fear pang through him at the mentioning of Nadder. Why did they want to start with that one?

"Watch out for its tail," Fishlegs warned, a predatory smirk tugging his mouth, "those tail-spine will rip you to pieces in the blink of an eye!" _Now we'll see fear override his pride! _

He could feel the apprehension gathering in his chest, weighing down his legs. He cursed at his sudden inhibition. _Jorgensons fear nothing. I am a Jorgenson! But...maybe it'd be better to have some help._ He turned slowly to the Vikings, saw their waiting glares.

"What's the matter, Snotlout? Are you too afraid?" Fishlegs teased, feeling overjoyed by this rare opportunity to poke fun at him.

He growled, "I'm not scared! I just...need...a little help is all." he instantly turned away, hiding the embarrassment that shone on his cheeks.

Fishlegs was about to aggravate him further, until he noticed that the village was beginning to 'wake by the sounds of the rising conversations from the small houses. He knew that they would need to speed up their process and their chances of escaping were becoming slimmer and slimmer with every passing minute. So he just acknowledged him with a nod, "Fine. But you're putting the muzzle on!"

"Fine." he muttered accepting the Nadder muzzle from the portly Viking.

"You know Snotlout," Tuffnut said, "If you lose an arm you won't be able to fly."

"Well I'll just have to take one of yours then." he said, the threat riding harshly off his tongue.

If it bothered him, he didn't show it. He leaned close to Ruff's ear, whispered discreetly, "It'd be pretty hard with only one arm." The two cackled between each other.

Fishlegs shifted uncomfortably, the rising bustle of the town playing on his nerves. It wouldn't be hard for a dragon cry or an errant fire blast to draw attention. "Let's hurry this up, guys!" he said quickly. He felt hopelessly pinned between facing his fear of dragons and being caught by a wandering villager on a morning excursion. _What if Gobber happens to stop by to do some repairs or feed the dragons? The Chief'll have us locked away for treason!_

Snotlout just stared at him, gesturing to the thick metal barricade, "Well, get over here then."

Slowly, feeling their own apprehensions, the teens approached, Tuffnut fixing his helmet.

Off to the right of the large door, Fishlegs gripped a lever that opened it. Only a sharp command from Snotlout caused him to jerk it into its release position.

As the sounds of clinking and grinding mechanisms reached his ears, Snotlout felt regret and fear wrap its immobilizing cocoon around him. His hands gripped the steel bars of the muzzle so tightly that it appeared a part of him. In his mind he hurriedly recited the tactics for bringing down a Nadder.

The twins stood behind him, poised for fleeing, yet drawn by curiosity.

It was out now.

The beautiful dragon composed of true blue and yellow scales stood in its disdainful vanity, thin bird-like mouth closed as its slit pupils scanned for the boy that fled into its blind spot.

Like dust the other teens scattered to hide with Fishlegs as Snotlout carefully led the dragon away, the specific Nadder muzzle poised readily in his hands.

He had to shuffle his feet from side to side in order to stay in its blind spot. He noticed that the tail-spine was in its jagged cactus position, was cautious of it. _Just bring your head down closer..._

The Nadder did just that, trying to find the boy who was hiding in its blind spot.

Snotlout pounced, hooked the muzzle 'round the curved horn, then swiftly locked the thing in place.

The Nadder whipped its head in protest, the surprising force flinging Snotlout a distance onto his back. But he had successfully secured the muzzle. Now all that's left is to sedate it. How to do that...

The Nadder had him in its sights now, whipped its tail-spine at him.

He gasped and just barely rolled out of its path. He launched to his feet, hands poised in uncertain readiness, grappling Astrid's old axe from a harness on his back. "All right, now's a good to help me!" he called to the cowering Vikings.

They remained in their state of cower. Fishlegs spoke up however, "Get its legs, Snotlout!"

"With what?" he said, dodging a headlong charge from the raging reptile.

"Umm-m-m-m... well Astrid tripped it once by sliding into its legs. Try that!"

"Easier said than done!" He retorted, tiring as he ran from the pursuing dragon. "Man this thing is fast!"

"Well it is a Deadly Nadder... they're quick and light as a feather on their feet."

"Great, now tell me something I don't know!"

"Just hit'em with that ax of yours!" Tuff yelled.

He swung, the ax bouncing out of his grasp as it hit the steel muzzle he had put on the dragon. He felt a moment of desperation, he hadn't intended the restraint to give the dragon an advantage.

As he went for the ax the dragon pounced on him, pinning him to the ground with a leg.

The other Vikings gasped in horror, Fishlegs looking away.

Under the mountainous weight of the dragon, Snotlout struggled against the pinned position. The huge talons acting as a cage. Hearing the growl muffled by the muzzle and seeing the tail raise up poised to strike, he closed his eyes, accepting the death that he knew was coming. 'A dragon will _always_ go for the kill.'

But it never came.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the dragon's malicious stare, felt its weight still pinning him. Disconcert flooded him. What was this dragon waiting for? There was nothing he could do to free himself. It was the perfect opportunity. He wasn't going to question the chance anymore. He turned to his "companions" and said: "Help me you cowards!"

They seemed to be enraptured in shock that the dragon had not killed him yet, but slowly obeyed, sliding from their cover.

The Nadder heard them approach, warned them off with its tail.

Snotlout felt the weight on his chest lighten as the dragon focused on the others. He heaved upward on the leg and sent the dragon to the ground. He then leaped on top of the dragon held its head to the ground. "Grab its tail!" he yelled.

They obeyed, Fishlegs smoothing the spikes to a safe level for holding.

The Nadder's squirming protests came to a stop once it realized the futility. Snotlout held the head down panting. He saw the angry stare of the reptile directed toward him, held one of his own. "Listen to me dragon. I'll make a deal with you: you help me find my friend and I'll set you free. I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me."

The dragon stared at him as he brought the ax close enough to its nostrils. The reptile collected its scent, recognized it. It all fell into place. The boy was telling the truth, he wanted to find the girl who had almost killed her years ago. There's no reason to aide a dragon killer, but if they were truly offering freedom... perhaps it's worth the risk.

Feeling a term of agreement, Snotlout eased up his grasp, "Now we're gonna let the other dragons out and I'm gonna trust that you won't attack."

Fishlegs interjected, "That's hard to believe**—**"

"Shut up, Fishlegs!" he hummed. He now fully released his grasp on the dragon and ordered the other to do the same.

The dragon honored his offer and remained stationary on the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Fishlegs said breathlessly, watching the dragon lay there.

"Yeah, Snotlout actually got someone to listen to him!" Ruffnut joked.

Snotlout ignored them, setting his sights on the other doors, "Now for the other three." He said, but his mind was focused on the Nadder. He felt an odd sense of respect for the dragon, it actually took him seriously whereas everyone he's ever known had just waved him off. He shook the absurd thought from his mind. _I can't let this dragon play tricks on me. It's a dragon**—**the enemy! And I must be ready for when it tries to betray. They always do. _

* * *

"It's time," Hiccup said, waking his mother from her deep slumber.

She sighed with her eyes still sealed, "So it is…" She felt the same way the rest of them did: dreadful of the long, exhausting journey ahead.

Hiccup noted the reluctance in her tone, understood where it came from. But he detected a note of affliction in it only a son could detect. He wondered at it: _Is she worried about the girl? The one whose name I must learn before we leave! _He felt a thread of irritation at the fact that he had yet to acquire the name of the girl whom he had talked to and been with for a little over a week.

In the intake of a breath, Valka pushed herself from her mat, blanket sliding off and braids of hair fluttering in their errant directions. Finding consciousness in a yawn, she asked, "Should we get started tearing down the tent?" She took a moment to look around at the fabric walls that served as their shelter for the past week and a half.

He nodded, studying the effort to conceal her disquiet. He shifted, "Uh… So I was thinking… since this journey is going to be pretty long, and we won't be stopping at all I was thinking…maybe she should ride with me."

His mother stopped, her gaze falling on him with its full attention, an eyebrow arching. She began in a sweet, musical hum, "Has my son taken a certain _liking_ in someone?"

He recoiled, trying to veil his now burning cheeks, "Wha—no, it's just…"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and a brief sadness passed through her as she realized he was almost her height. _Time goes by… especially when on the run._ She quickly pushed the thought aside and smiled, those soothing green eyes ushering calm, "Relax, Hiccup, it's perfectly normal to feel affection for someone. I can see how a boy, especially your age, would find a girl like her enticing, to say the least. But all things pass."

He blinked, taken aback by her words, "What do you mean?"

She stared at him, "Hiccup a girl like that, she's no good for you. You want someone who can follow your cause, someone who is capable of seeing dragons our way."

"How do you know she won't change?" he asked, betraying anger. He knew she would react like this, but it still angered him nonetheless.

_There is too much at stake for him to feel for this girl._ She inhaled, her shoulders depressing as she began in her soft contralto, "Hiccup, this girl is a dragon killer, born to hate them with all her heart." But that wasn't the real reason for her disapproval.

Hiccup frowned, "You said the same thing about Toothless, but look how that turned out."

"I'll admit, I was wrong about him, but I was under the impression that Night Furies were extremely dangerous, and I still believe that, with Toothless as the only exception. Understand, Night Furies were the only type of dragon that didn't live in the Kingdom... they refused. They are nomadic dragons and seldom travel without other Night Furies."

"Why did they refuse?" He asked, cursing his inquisitiveness. Just two simple words: Night Fury. But they were like a spell planted deep in his consciousness that, when said, snapped control over him and caused his mind to focus on nothing else but it. He blamed Toothless and his innate ability to constantly surprise.

"I don't know." She said, "All I can recall is that when you were about two, a pack of Night Furies came into the Kingdom before the King…" she seemed to be withholding something. "There seemed to be some disagreement between them. I figured it was because they didn't want to follow a dragon not of their kin. And by the way they lashed out at all other dragons, they didn't want to live among those not of their kin."

He felt concerned at his mother's obvious euphemizing of the past but only one thought stood out in his mind: _What a formidable ally, Night Furies would make! _ He then felt a pang of excitement rise in him, remembering that he could communicate with Toothless in his dreams. _He can tell me more about Night Furies I bet!_

Valka saw the look of rapture on his face, asked, "What're you thinking?"

"Night Furies." He said in an admiring smile.

"Well, put that thought aside and help me with the tent…" she said, flicking dust from the mask lying by her mat, "and son?"

He withdrew from his reverie long enough to look at her.

Her face was dark, "That girl up there…" Her tone carried a grim note as she approached him. "You remember what I said might have to happen?"

He nodded slowly before he froze, face suddenly going pale. "You can't be serious; she's just beginning to trust us!"

"If you don't do this, Hiccup then I will." She said; her tone stern. "You may think she's attractive and has potential, but we can't afford to risk everything on that little notion… this must be done." She said, placing a dagger in his palm and closing the fingers tightly around it.

He stared at the blade for a moment before looking back up to his mother through pained eyes.

"It'll be quick. She won't feel a thing, I promise!" she said and the boy let out a long sigh.

* * *

Two pools of ocean blue stared out at the dawn stained horizon as a Night Fury and its rider landed by her side. Toothless still distrusted her, despite her tolerance of him. He was caught on the memory of the attempt on his Brother's life. He could never forgive her for that, even as her blue eyes gazed at both Hiccup and him in familiarity.

Toothless' alert posture was no surprise to her, but Hiccup's grim, resolute composure filled her with unease. _Has he finally realized my uselessness to their cause and has come to tell me that he's leaving me behind?_

She watched him wordlessly approach, solemnity pitted in those green pools. Remaining silent, she watched him approach until his arm brushed her shoulder. He felt cold like a ghost. The footsteps stopped directly behind her, she turned to face him, but was stopped.

"Don't turn around," he said quietly just above a whisper. The tone was apologetic.

She felt her blood run cold. _Is he going to kill me?_

He withdrew the dagger from his tunic, held it firmly as he grabbed her by a handful of her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She tensed at the contact. "Hiccup!" she gasped.

But it was over. In a thrust the dagger made one clean cut through. A rope of hair dangled from his clenched fist.

She steadied herself, felt the spot of shortened hair, whirled to face him.

He looked like a shadow of himself, ashamed at what he'd done.

"My hair…" She said slowly, puzzled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My mother made me do it."

"She made you cut my hair?" she questioned.

"She doesn't trust you so she made me take some of your hair so she could have something to track you with if you ever ran away."

She stared at him, "She wanted my hair?" she repeated, eye twitching, "Why didn't you say something? I thought you were going to _kill_ me!" she flared.

Surprise shone in a sharp upturn of his neck. "_Kill_ you? No, I just needed some hair. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be angry and refuse."

"So you act like it's an execution?" She let out a calming sigh, glanced at Toothless watching her carefully. She paused to feel the spot of missing hair, observed the amount in his hand. "Why didn't you just cut my braid?"

He felt the hot blood return to his cheeks. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking." he lied. Truth be told, he thought the braid made her look even more gorgeous.

She sighed, changing the subject. "So…how long exactly is this trip? And when are you going to tell me about this "ability" of yours?"

He shrugged, "Most of the day, probably…maybe into the night."

"So long?" she asked, "My arms will give out by time we get there."

He stared at her strangely, "Give out… What do you mean?"

"My arms," she said, rolling her shoulders suggestively, "from being carried." She rolled her eyes when he still didn't understand. "You might not know what it's like because you get to ride on top," She glared sharply at Toothless, "but I was carried all the way here and let me tell you, it's not exactly a relaxing ride!"

He shook his head at her words, "You're not going to be carried. You'll be riding with me."

Now it was her turn to stare oddly at him. "But your mother…"

"She said it was okay." He said, smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Of course, she'll be keeping an eye on you, but she's not going to make you suffer!"

Astrid cast her gaze out the mouth of the cavern, her now uneven hair whipping as she turned.

"This journey should give you some time to relax. I can't imagine this cavern being too comfortable."

She nodded in silent agreement eyes still transfixed on the rising sun.

As he stared at her back, he was slammed by the memory of his goal.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

She whirled to face him, bewildered at the sudden question. "Why?"

_Oh please don't make this difficult!_ "Because I want to know."

She sighed, "Astrid."

_Astrid_... He mouthed the name like a sweet candy. It was a beautiful name, one that he could say all day and never tire of it.

Astrid saw his smile, couldn't tell whether it was one of bliss or humor.

"It's a nice name," he said after a moment.

The answer surprised her, and she struggled to conceal it. "Thanks," she muttered.

In the silence that ensued, the Night Fury had made his way to Hiccup and prodded his side. A gesture that told him it was time to go.

Hiccup smiled at his friend and rubbed the eager head. "All right bud, we're coming." He looked up to Astrid, "Are you ready?" He asked, the dragon settling himself under his arm, green eyes watching him happily.

She nodded and approached the boy who was already on the reptile's back. He offered a hand to help her up. She took it slowly, taking great care not to startle the dragon by making too sudden a move. Once she was on, they immediately surged from the mouth of the cavern. Settling she took a brief moment to gaze back at it. For some reason she felt an odd sadness at the departure. She shook her head: _It's just a place, there's no sadness in leaving it._

They descended to hover over the spot where two other dragons sat. One of them was a Monstrous Nightmare she recognized, yet didn't recognize. She knew him, yet didn't know him. Then she noticed the yellow eyes, the warm colored body and it all fell into place. _He's from Berk! I was supposed to kill him! Guess that's not going to happen now. But how did he get here? Did I miss something when we left Berk?_ She peered through her thoughts to tug on the shoulder of Hiccup's clothing. "That dragon," she pointed, "is he from Berk?"

He looked, even though he knew exactly which one she was referring to. "Yes," He said. "You know him?"

She nodded, "Him and I were supposed to meet in battle the day you took me. What made you take him and not the others?"

He shrugged, "I only had enough time to free him. Eventually, I'll get the others."

She glanced at the dragon, "So many times I was supposed to kill that dragon…and now I have no desire to. I have no desire to kill any dragon any more." There was sadness in her tone. "I never imagined it would happen." A brief shame of betrayal crossed her heart as she thought of what Stoick would think if he saw her riding on the back of a Night Fury with the Master of Dragons. He thought so highly of her and to do this… but there was no way it could change now. She would never return to Berk anyway, there was no way to. All she had was a memory of it.

In a swift upturning of her hand, Valka ascended to their level along with the Monstrous Nightmare.

Seeing his mother in her full flight outfit, reminded him of his lack of helmet. He leaned over in to a satchel harnessed on Toothless' side and grabbed it, slipping it on.

They took off.

Astrid eyed it strangely: the dark leather with long slits for eyes, and small fins, that mimicked the Night Fury's, trailing in three looping directions. _He truly is like a dragon!_

"So," Hiccup began, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet, "now's as good a time as ever to tell you about my ability."

* * *

**Ah, I really wish dragons like Toothless existed! The way Hiccup and him are in the franchise, their strong bond and love for adventure. None of my friends love adventuring quite like I do. If only he could exist... **

**Do you guys feel this way? I'm really curious as to what kinds of dragon you all would want to befriend. For me it's a Night Fury, through-and-through. Let me know which you would want in the reviews. I just have a sudden curiosity to know.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter which should be up in less time than this one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**__._

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Apologies for the long wait, I got sick and had many things to do for school. I am back now though, and before we get started, I would just like to thank those of you who answered my previous question (So many of you! My most reviewed chapter yet!), I loved reading your responses and if you haven't done so already, I still want to know! So feel free to leave your answers in the reviews for this chapter.**

**The question was: If you could bond with a dragon, which one would you choose?**

**On to the questions!**

**BEST OC Maker: I know that a Nadder is a Tracker class, but I figure that since it took both Hiccup and Fishlegs to figure that out, they wouldn't know that yet.**

**Mypettaylor1: I hope this chapter with answer your question. If not, let me know!**

**Dragonwriterofthenight: To answer your question: It was just too risky to attempt a return to the island that was trying to kill them. **

* * *

_To understand the Master of Dragons' ability of foresight, one must first understand its limits. He did not choose what he wished to see, and when He was confronted by a vision, it was like a picture with the paint still wet. It showed no motion—what he saw would appear the same to anyone else who could see it. However, only His mind could see the true meaning within the pictures, whereas others would get lost in all the falsehood it presented. Keep in mind, however, this does not mean he could always see the truth in the visions. Sometimes a vision had no truth. So it is crucial to keep in mind and to understand how truly frustrating this ability is._

_—_**from "The Eyes of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Valka and Cloudjumper stood a few paces in from the mouth of an enormous cave, orange sunlight from the western horizon washing in, casting a tall misty shadow of her on the dark-stone floor. In the distance she could hear the tranquilizing rain of a water fall. She lightly pressed her eyes closed. The place reminded her of the Great Hall on Berk, fused with the Great White King's icy abode. The mouth of the cave could hold those massive doors, and the length of the cave! That arched ceiling had to be at least three stories above her, much higher than the Great Hall on Berk. And even though there was none of that beautiful blue ice that made the King such a unique dragon, there were still elements here that used to soothe her back in the Kingdom: the beautiful green foliage that coated the walls like veins weaving their way up and over the rocks, and that wonderful waterfall singing somewhere in the distance.

She looked around, trying to see this place the way Hiccup did. The place was magnificent, to say the least, but not fit for a Kingdom.

She sighed, finding it impossible to call this place home. She blamed the long trip which had left her feeling petulant.

_So long ago, the Kingdom of Ice._

"What a place!"

The voice was Hiccup's.

She whirled to see him striding in, Toothless bouncing up beside him, tongue lolling from his open mouth. Hiccup playfully rubbed the dragon's head before approaching her.

"This is _much_ better than the last place! So much space! And the scenery is just so... amazing!" He said glancing at the great expanse of the place. "Looks like we have some explorin' to do, eh bud?" He said, tapping his knuckles on Toothless' side.

The Night Fury barked in agreement, his light green eyes questing for a place to begin.

Hiccup smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. He wondered if wanderlust was a trait that existed in other Night Furies or if Toothless was just a deviation.

Valka watched her son playfully rouse the dragon with his youthful energy. She frowned, feeling his state inappropriate given the circumstances… or maybe she was just jealous that she couldn't feel happy.

She shook the thought from her head. "Where's Astrid?" she asked.

Hiccup ceased his caper, looked at her. "She's coming. She just had to unload the supplies from Spike.

She arched an eye brow, "Spike?"

"The Monstrous Nightmare. I had to give him a name!"

Valka nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them, before Hiccup said: "Astrid's a bit tired from the trip, but she's not used to riding dragons, so..." he shrugged.

Valka nodded in silent agreement. If ever there was a time she truly understood the meaning of exhaustion it was now, and she could sympathize with the girl for feeling that way.

"So…" Hiccup said after another moment of silence, "Do you trust her enough now to let her stay with us?"

"She does stay with us." She pointed out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!"

She sighed, "Under one condition: She proves she's one of us."

"She flew with me on Toothless for nearly an entire day and didn't make any moves! How is that not enough?"

"It's not. I need to see her gain a dragon's trust." Her eyes seemed to glitter as she stared at Toothless. "Him." She said. "If she can gain Toothless' trust enough for him to allow her to fly on him without you, then she will have my trust." She knew how unlikely that would be, considering no one has ridden him without Hiccup before.

But Hiccup was too determined a soul to accept defeat. "Fine, I'll teach her to fly. Toothless'll let her fly on him. Won't ya, bud?"

The dragon tilted his head at him in a puzzled frown.

Hiccup looked at him sternly, "You heard me, bud, now let's hurry up and unload so we can get to bed and get flying in the morning!"

Valka watched as Hiccup took off, like a bolt of lightning, over to Cloudjumper to remove the makeshift tent rolled up and harnessed to his side. She watched Toothless follow him and catch him when the boy realized the tent was too heavy and stumble backward. The brotherly expression on his face saying: Oh Hiccup…

She frowned.

She thought: _So much responsibility he has yet to assume._

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, it's the truth!" Hiccup pleaded to Astrid later that evening.

The two were standing around a pit of fire they made in the rim of the cave. It would be the place where Astrid would stay. There was a hidden place behind a massive boulder for her to sleep and remain hidden from possible passing ships.

Standing to the left of the fire, the blonde haired Viking just shook her head defiantly, "You think me to believe you have _mind powers?_"

"It's not power, so much as it is ability. I can see certain things in the future, usually in my dreams."

"Foresight," she said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you as we were flying all day!"

After a moment she laughed harshly, "You were right—it's too crazy to believe."

He sighed, muttering: "I knew this wouldn't work." _If only I could see into the past. Then I'd be able to tell her something about herself._

Astrid shook her head, "I could've known you my entire life and I still wouldn't believe it."

"How can I prove it to you?"

She shrugged, "You said that the reason we left the last place was because you foresaw danger approaching. What danger?"

"That land you're from—Berk—those men are hunting for me. If we had stayed any longer we would've been discovered and killed." he paused, trying to recall a face. "That man...the one that brought me to your home..."

"Who?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know his name. But he had red hair, a metal helmet, and green clothes."

She deadpanned, "You just described half the people that live on Berk."

"This one was different! He didn't have a beard...he was lean, but still looked strong... and he had this frightening smile that never seemed to leave his face." He put down a shudder at the memory.

She cursed her mind for not being able to remember who brought him to her home that day. "Anything else? I mean...was he young?" _But no one my age that I know has red hair... And that smile?_

His eyes darted over the fine stone floor as he thought. Something prominent flashed into his mind, he shot up. "A belt buckle!" he shouted. "he had a large gold belt buckle with a Skrill on it! He seemed to be the only one wearing one."

"Skrill... a Berserker?" She thought aloud. She looked at him, "Are you sure it was a Skrill?"

He nodded confidently, "I know my dragons!"

She pursed her lips, searching her mind for an explanation. _But that can't be possible, the Berserker Tribe was annihilated. How could there be..._

He saw the quizzical expression on her face, offered something else from his memory: "Your leader seemed to know him."

Surprise was obvious in the swift lifting of her jaw. "Stoick?" She asked.

"Yeah, Stoick. He didn't seem too happy to see him either."

A deep formula unraveled in her mind, presenting a solution. She looked at him grimly. "The man that captured you—did he have markings over his eye?"

He took a moment to recall the face, "Yeah, three blue...or purple painted claw marks, I think."

She shook her head walking past him, muttering something to herself.

He followed her with his eyes, "So you know who I'm talking about?" He asked.

"That man that captured you, he's Dagur: chief of the Berserker Tribe! But... how? I thought the Berserker Tribe had been destroyed years ago!" her tone was busy focused on finding an answer.

"So... if he's not from your tribe, and you all obviously don't like him, then why did he bring me there?" He felt like there was a major piece of information he was missing.

"That's what I'm wondering." she said returning to him.

"Well whoever he is, I see him and a whole armada of men hunting for us. This time they're not going to make the same mistake of letting me live. Sometime soon they will find our previous home. That is why we left."

"Even with his whole tribe, he doesn't have that kind of power!" she argued, trying to convince herself more than him.

He shrugged, "The vision is fuzzy, but it's what I see."

She just shook her head, thinking: _How could he overpower Drago, after Drago overpowered him?_

"For now," Hiccup said, "we must keep our heads down. As long as we don't do anything to reveal ourselves, we should be fine."

"So what's the plan? Are we just going to continue fleeing to new places until he controls the entire world? Obviously this isn't this 'Kingdom of Diamond' you say is the sanctuary for dragons. So why stop here? Why not just fly to the Kingdom of Diamond?"

He sighed, "The Kingdom of Diamond must be built. My vision is not certain, it could change with any decision I make. For all I know, this _could_ be the place. But I doubt it. There are yet too many unknown steps to be fulfilled."

She growled in frustration, "So what's the point of this ability of yours, then?"

"If I did not have it, then I would be dead, along with my mother and the dragons. You see, this Dagur threatens the existence of all dragons. Without this guide I can't bring them to the sanctuary and if I don't bring them there, they go extinct."

"And how do you know your mind's not wrong about that?"

"Because it's the foundation of the vision. The one thing that cannot change."

She huffed unconvinced.

"You will not believe me until you see for yourself." then, without warning he turned and strode away from the fire, stopping only a few paces away, before: "Think about it as you sleep." Then he was gone.

She watched him go, thinking about it as she stared at the dancing flames. He had filled her with a sense of foreboding and she felt angry at it. For some strange reason that she did not understand, she felt herself believing him, and she wanted to know more.

* * *

As the night set in and the fires of conversation had died, Valka remained awake. She sighed looking in at her slumbering son.

He was resting under the comfort of his friend, face pressed against large warm neck as a scale-plated arm lay lazily shrew over him. Toothless looked like an over-sized hatchling cradling a toy as his body peacefully rose and fell in silent breaths.

Valka smiled. Sure it was a conventional way to keep warm in this bitter cold, especially for someone as frail as Hiccup, but it also was a display of how close these two were. Toothless knew Hiccup would need the extra warmth and could've simply warmed him by starting a fire. But this way he could provide his friend with an extra level of comfort and protection that he could find nowhere else. Nothing was getting to him in his position.

At that moment, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a large face smiling warmly at her.

"Can you believe how fast they grew up, Cloudjumper?" She asked lowly.

The dragon cast his yellow orbs to the friends in question. He felt a sort of peace come over him as he gazed at the scene, recalling the time when he was hostile toward the Night Fury for hurting the boy, and now look at them! He could never say he liked Night Furies, but the way this one was… He could respect his loyalty and accept him as friend to his son-like human. But he wasn't quite ready to accept him as King… he was still too immature, too concerned with fun and exploration. A thing that severely contrasted what a Night Fury was.

Cloudjumper then glanced at Valka, having a total recall of the day of the Great Rebellion. He shielded Valka and infant Hiccup that day when the Night Furies disputed with the King and seceded from his governance. He never did know why they did it. The King never spoke of it. But they were militant and caused much damage. Such fierce dragons, they are! So austere, so solemn! He figured that must have been the reason they left Toothless behind.

A tremble from Valka drew him from his memory.

She felt a pang of sorrow in her left breast. _ Damn you Stoick! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Why must you be the only one who can't see dragons for the amazing creatures they truly are?_ _You make me keep our son away! And now you'll never see him grow up…_

Cloudjumper put a wing around her shoulder in comfort for whatever it was that was disturbing her. But he had an idea as to what it might be. Ever since he rescued her from that evil husband, she still feared him—feared for her son.

The Stormcutter's face drew dark with malice. His vendetta long ago waged against that vile man, would soon come to an end. He would see that man dead. Then his family could live in peace and his late King would finally be avenged.

Glancing once more at her son in peaceful slumber, Valka whirled to face the dragon, then ushered him out. _I must try to rest. Perhaps my thoughts will be clearer when not exhausted by travel._

Unknown to her, however, Hiccup and Toothless were actually speaking with each other in their dreams.

They were in a thick forest standing in a patch of grass illuminated by yellow sun through a break in the leaves above. Distant insects sang their calming melody as they conversed.

Hiccup pressed his hands to his back in a stretch. "What a trip!" he said. "I think Astrid enjoyed it, though."

Toothless noted the way he said her name: the fondness of it. He focused his large lime green eyes on him, "Brother, do you harvest emotions for this one?"

He felt exposed, "You too? Am I really that readable?" He asked, plopping onto the ground, arms thrown open.

Toothless peered down at him, "I don't see what's so wrong about it?"

He perked up, "Wait… You're okay with it?"

"I don't trust her, but I'm happy she makes you happy."

"Why do you not trust her?" he asked, exasperated.

"She almost killed you back on that island, and had she been given the opportunity, she would have."

"But she didn't know at the time. She thought I was evil and now she sees that I'm not. She won't attack us."

Seeing his desperation, he crooned: "I believe you, brother. But you must understand that a Night Fury's trust differs from a human's."

Hearing the words 'Night Fury,' Hiccup's mind sparked with the burning question: "Let's talk about Night Furies." He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where're you from?"

Toothless seemed to tense at his words, compressed his lips. "Why do you want to know that?"

Hiccup shrugged, "You've never said anything about it. I just want to know."

"I don't like to talk about it."

Hiccup sent him a half-sad glance, "Come on, I've never kept any secrets from you."

Toothless stared at him a long moment before sighing, "Truth." He said. "When I was young, I lived in a tribe Night Furies. It was a normal life I suppose—I had parents that fed me and companions to play with… But our tribe," his mouth drew down into a growl, "they eventually abandoned me."

"Abandoned?" he asked, finding it hard to believe that anyone would want to abandon some as loyal as Toothless.

"I was for practical reasons. I was small for a Night Fury…so small and weak that they didn't believe I was going to make it."

"Like me," Hiccup muttered sadly. He saw Toothless' staring green eyes, saw slight confusion there. "My mother thought I was not going to make it because I was so small. I mean, she never abandoned me, but she still worried."

The understanding settled in the dragon, he nodded, "But you never grew out of it, whereas I did."

"Hence the name Hiccup." He said in a dry laugh.

Toothless stared at him again, that bewildered expression sewn on.

Hiccup tilted his head, "I thought I told you… My name—my mom said it's a name commonly given to children like me. It's to frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Toothless blinked in confusion, "How…strange."

"Do you not like my name?"

"Depends: Is it an insult?"

Hiccup shrugged, "My parents didn't mean it as an insult. It was to protect me."

Toothless drew his head up in a slow nod.

"What was your name?"

The dragon shot a glance at him, surprised by the question. "I never was given one. The name you bestowed upon me is but my only name."

Hiccup slanted his mouth in slight guilt. 'Toothless' wasn't exactly a compliment to a name, but he seemed not to mind it.

Toothless sighed before continuing, "Night Furies live by a strict code: Our kin is the greatest. To keep it great, each must be strong." His eyes filled with pain, "Obviously breaking that code, I tried my hardest to be valuable. But it was impossible to keep up with the others. Once my parents stopped acknowledging me, I knew it was futile to hope that I would become something to the Tribe. So the night we traveled to the Great White Kingdom to rebel against the King, I separated myself from the group and went off into a cave, choosing to stay in the Kingdom and not burden my kin any longer." A bitter laugh came from his mouth, "I had this foolish hope that one of them would come looking for me…but that never happened."

He felt then in that moment an overwhelming compassion for the dragon. "I hope this goes without saying, but, I'll never abandon you."

The dragon smiled warmly at him, "And I would never forsake you either."

"So if you stayed, how did you become strong and healthy?"

Toothless tilted his head as if it were obvious, "My best friend helped me."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized Toothless was referring to him. "But—wait. If I helped you then you couldn't have been in the Kingdom for that long. My mother said I was only two when the Great Rebellion happened."

"Perhaps she's referring to another incident with Night Furies, because I met you two years after it happened."

Hiccup studied the ground, eyes flipping through the past for an answer. He shook his head, "I don't remember ever seeing another Night Fury in the Kingdom other than you."

"You might have been out at the time."

Hiccup thought hard, trying to remember a time two years before he met him when he could have been out at night. Then he recalled the time when his mother took him to No Man's Bog to search for Changewings._ We returned late that night… well after dark._

Toothless noticed the questioning look on Hiccup's face, asked: "What is it, Brother? Did you remember something?"

He nodded, "I wonder if she's lying to me… but why?"

Toothless shook his head, "Your mother would never do that to you."

"I know," He sighed. But something deep within him told him that she was hiding something…something important. And he would find out.

Toothless drew him from his thoughts, "I know how badly you wish to find other Night Furies, but… just don't bother yourself."

"Why don't you want to see them? You turned out amazingly!"

"They may not take too kindly to finding out I—the one they cast out for being frail—am the new King."

"But think of how great it would be to have them fight for us. On our side!"

He shook his head, "Night Furies would never serve with other dragons not of their kin. Believe me, the Great White King tried many times."

"You seem to be just fine with other dragons." He pointed out.

The dragon sent him a look, "I'm an exception."

"Well there's got to be something they'll appeal to! Are they not fearful of that horrible Berk?"

"They might be afraid of it, but that won't convince them to work with different kin. They protect their own."

"Well if they want to protect their own, don't you think they'd have a better chance in larger numbers?"

"That doesn't matter to them. They'll refuse even the greatest offer if it involves working with different kin."

Hiccup felt the frustration rising within him. Not at his friend, but at the situation—as if they had already asked the Tribe and received a 'no.' "Maybe they need to see that the other dragons are strong enough to overtake them."

"Living among other dragons for two years, I know that the Night Fury is the most feared dragon. No dragon would ever stand up to them."

"Cloudjumper stood up to you, when you accidentally knocked me on my face."

Toothless seemed to consider it. "True, but I was young and he was protecting you. Sure, working together against them, the Night Furies would lose, but they _would_ fight back. Believe me. It'd be a pointless and costly loss. And besides, we only have Cloudjumper, the Monstrous Nightmare, your mother, you, and me. Against an entire tribe of Night Furies…" He shook his head, "We lose."

"So we build a Kingdom first. We'll gather up all the dragons we can and then try. I mean, we're supposed to be doing this anyway, right?"

Toothless looked skeptical.

"C'mon, the least we can do is offer!"

Toothless sighed, "You know it'll never work… but you're going to keep believing it until you see it."

"So is that a yes?"

Toothless nodded. "And for you, I will put forth my best effort to convince them." He laid his head softly on Hiccup's.

The boy smiled and returned the gesture by hugging the head. "Thanks." He said. "Now how about we get searching for dragons on this island, bud?"

He saw the excitement glow in those big green eyes.

"Great! There's just one thing…"

* * *

Under the delicate blue sky of the morning, Hiccup trekked through the accompanying forest beside their new abode. Through the large trees, armored by dark brown, he could see the volcano-like mountain. The triangle shaped mass, blocked the rising sun from his position, leaving the night's cold to arrest him. He shivered, hugging his elbows; He longed for the warm kiss of the sun in the morning that their last home so nicely offered.

A deep crow from above stirred his attention. He looked up to see the dark face, inset by two bright green pools, peering down from a blanket of leaves.

Hiccup suppressed a laugh at the upside down head jutting from the thick foliage, asked: "Anything in the trees, bud?"

The dragon let out a negative gurgle, resumed searching.

Hiccup nodded, then turned at rustling shrubs behind. He smiled as an elfin face became visible, sleep still in her blue eyes. Despite Toothless' obvious unhappiness, the dragon didn't question his choice of bringing Astrid along. He even seemed slightly… okay with it. But he was still far from trust, however.

The blonde haired Viking permitted a yawn, before asking: "What are we trying to find again?"

"Dragons," He said, eyes questing, "As many as possible."

"Does this have anything to do with your "ability"?" she asked, putting down the urge to shiver from the cold on her sleeveless arms.

"Shh! We must be quiet. We don't want to startle any that might be near-by."

Despite feeling put off, she obeyed. Holding this silent careful demeanor made her feel like she was hunting dragons back on Berk… a place never to be seen again.

In the silence, she allowed her eyes to wander. She viewed the trees, a beautiful green within green ceiling they created over her. It was similar to Berk, though these trees were not quite as tall. Or at least it seemed that way.

A soft breeze on her neck and arms reminded her of the coldness and she snapped her attention to the feral boy borne of Berk. _A Berkian he may be, but an errant one at that. Son of Stoick the Vast and they could not be more different from each other! _

She saw him glance back, offering a smile.

_And this thing with his mind… does he really think he can foresee? But then again, he is full of surprises._

She found herself watching the way he moved: so silent, so…aware. The Vikings of Berk could never hope to achieve such patience.

She saw him freeze ahead, slowly made her way to him. His gaze was trained on a tree. She tilted her head trying to make sense of its significance. _Am I looking at the wrong thing?_

Slowly a notebook slipped into his hands, a small twig with tiny charcoal shards fastened to the top by string, in his left hand.

_What in Thor's name is he doing?_ She was now beginning to think he was insane. Here they were in the forest searching for dragons and he stops and sketches a tree?

Hiccup noticed the bewildered look she was giving him, laughed silently. _Berkians…_

He drew close to her ear, whispered: "Changewing."

She turned to face him, then looked back to the tree. It all clicked into place. _Camouflage!_ "How do you see it through the camouflage?"

Now it was his turn to look surprised, "So you do know about about other dragons!" he said.

She nodded, "We keep all our information on them in the Book of Dragons. We've got Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Changewings, you name it, it's in there."

"Night Furies?" He asked.

She shook her head, "We have the name and the quote, "The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself."

"Hmm-m-m-m," he mused, "I'd like to see this "Book of Dragons." Looks like it needs some revisions."

She was about to respond when the Changewing shifted its position from the tree to the grass beneath. She nearly gasped as it revealed itself: a beautiful orange-red with a creamy white underbelly. The image portrayed in the book did not do it justice. She noticed how the Book failed to capture the garden of teen protruding from its lower jaw, something she knew Fishlegs would catch right away.

Hiccup looked at her, "Beautiful isn't it? Probably twenty years old."

"You can tell a dragon's age just by looking at it?"

He nodded, "When one has lived with dragons for as long as I have, they tend to know these things. You'll learn too, eventually. Now watch as you're about to see a thing no one besides my mother has ever witnessed."

Her chest filled with excitement as she saw him slip from his position to the Changewing. As her eyes followed him they caught sight of a black leathery head protruding from the foliage above. _Sly dragon, that Night Fury. Just like his companion._

She then saw the boy inching toward the Changewing, fearless and calm. Then he boldly extended his hand at the reptile.

_One spit of that acid and he's finished_. She thought. _He's taking a leap of faith._

For a moment she could swear she felt something close to fear for him, like she didn't want him to get hurt. She shook off the ridiculous idea and resumed her concentration. She saw the dragon hesitantly examine his hand, then, much to her amazement, accept his gesture.

She involuntarily spoke her mind, "How did you do that?"

He turned to face her, gestured for her to come.

She stilled her nerves, put on her fearless Hofferson demeanor that so many people respected on Berk, and approached. She felt her nerves creeping up despite this. _I am not scared!_ She told herself. She repeated it in her mind until she was directly in front of the Changewing.

"Meet the newest addition to our Kingdom." Hiccup said, gesturing to the dragon.

At the word, 'Kingdom' she brought to mind what Hiccup had said the day before: _"We're searching for a new home—a place where the dragons can live in peace."_ She looked at the dragon. _A Kingdom a dragons would be a formidable thing. No man alive could do harm to Hiccup or his mother. They could take over the world if they wanted… but I doubt that is their intention._

"Now," Hiccup said, "First thing first: you two must show each other trust. Astrid," he looked at her, still fond of the name. "Follow me: extend your arm out toward him and close your eyes. The Changewing will accept you as long as you back it up with trust."

She swallowed. She wasn't afraid of the dragon. No, her fears were concentrated on what her companions would say if they saw her doing this. They would shame her, cast her out or just flat-out slide a blade into her heart and kill her for treachery.

She gripped at her chest as if to protect her heart.

Hiccup noticed this and frowned, "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, "I can't do this."

He approached her, lightly grabbed her arm. His skin was warm on her cold arms. He stared firmly into her eyes, said: "Do it. There's nothing stopping you."

"You don't know what the people I grew up around are like."

"Well I _was_ on your island for a day and they tried to cut my head off, so yeah, I think have an idea."

"It's easy for you to say. You didn't grow up with them. Me doing this… it's betrayal."

"It's not betrayal, trust me. And why would you want to be loyal to a bunch of people that do something you know is wrong?" he asked.

"…Because…I can't break my Word."

"Your Word is worth nothing if you know it is wrong."

She shook her head, "You can't just switch your Word. That's not how it works."

"Then how _does_ it work? Word is honor, right? Well there's no honor in lying. So if your Word is a lie…" he shrugged.

She felt panic rising within her—a deep purpose sewn in her, being compromised. She sighed, calming, "I only do this to show that I trust him enough to be with you. Nothing has changed."

"That's fine." To be honest, he was a little disappointed. He'd hoped that this would be enough to at least push her closer to accepting dragons. But she still didn't want to.

Astrid, much to her frustration, couldn't stop thinking about a dragon companion. _How does one bond with something they hate? Hiccup can't see that I don't feel anything for the creatures. I trust some of them to a certain degree but that's it._ She then found herself thinking about the Deadly Nadder from Berk. She smiled admirably in thought: _Now there's a dragon that appreciated strength and self-honor—one that could fly headlong into a savage storm and emerge unscathed on the other side. And most importantly, one that Hiccup couldn't tame._

Hiccup noticed her trance-like state and lightly shook her shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked at him, blinked away the reverie, nodded.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Hope you weren't thrown by the abrupt ending, but the next chapter is going to be epic, and pretty long, too. It should not take as long to post it, considering that I'm not as busy at the moment. So stay tuned for that, and be sure to answer the dragon question if you haven't already!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter didn't end up as long as I had envisioned, but nonetheless I'm pretty happy with the outcome. It sets up the rest of the story, which is almost halfway over. I foresee the second act ending, probably, chapter twenty two.**

**The excerpt at the beginning here is very special. All I'll say is that it might have something to do with the end of the story and that there's more to this excerpt that will later be revealed...  
**

**Another thing I must say—I am thoroughly surprised by the support this story has received, I mean there are over 400 of you following this! I never thought it would become this popular and I just want to thank you all for the amazing support! It means so much! I'll do something for you if we reach 500 followers faster than we did from 300 to 400. I don't know what I'll do yet, but it will be something! So for now, I give you this chapter, in hopes that you'll enjoy it. You Dragon Riders have made me so happy with your support! Keep it up!**

**Dragon speech is in _italics_.**

**10/13/14: Sorry, if you're seeing this as a new update, I'm an idiot and instead of just updating the chapter with the corrections to errors, I accidentally re-posted it. Sorry again I just had a momentary lapse. Next time I will actually use my brain!**

* * *

_Onward we sailed, through the red skies of morn' to charge the demons that trapped our companions' minds with their malicious feints._

_—_**f****rom "To Tame a Land" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Far away, beyond the southern reaches of Helheim's Gate, in a smoldering pit of volcanic fire, dragons of all types crowded in. They came in quickly, Skrills from the north, Gronckles the west, Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks—every kind of dragon that existed was there… except Night Furies, of course.

They all flew in from caves, all heading into the main chamber of fire, where they dropped their respective food. Then they all perched on near-by cliffs to wait. Not so much as a squeak escaped their mouths as they waited in subservience.

Then, from the glowing magma below, emerged an ancient face, so large it could be mistaken as a second mountain forming. A line of arachnid-like eyes snapped open on each side, along with drooping mouth of jagged and broken teeth. The creature looked like something from the deepest depths of oblivion that had dwelled the earth for three hundred years.

Its crater-sized nostrils flared as the beast glanced at all her subjects.

"_For what reason do you justify your lack of food?"_ she demanded. Her tone alone was enough to make her subjects tremble in fear.

"_Majesty,"_ a Nightmare pleaded, attracting those deadly eyes on him, _"you must grant us pardon! The scarcity of food has been ever increasing lately due to outside forces."_

"_Ah-h-h, the new King,"_ she mused,_ "The Night Fury, that bastard White King chose as heir. Tell me: how could they possibly possess any strength at all? We seized up the remainder of their subjects when the King met his demise!"_

"_Forgive me, Majesty," _a Skrill interjected from atop a cliff, _"but we've reason to believe the cause of this shortage is not from the Night Fury, but from a human named Drago Bludvist."_ The Skrill seemed to be more important than the hundreds of other subjects, and they seemed to fear him as well. The Queen, however, saw him as another worthless subject.

_No Night Fury, this Turak. _The Queen thought._ But until I find a Night Fury to organize my subjects, I'll have to make do with this Skrill._

The Queen stared at him, _"__You speak of Drago, Turak?" s_he said._ "The foolish one who thinks himself the Dragon God?" _She allowed for a brief chuckle_, "What possible threat could he pose?"_

"_He has more dragons than you think, Majesty." _The Skrill said_, "An army's worth!"_

"_That's nonsensical!"_ she snapped, _"No human could possibly control such number of dragons!"_

"_It's truth," _a Nadder chimed in, watching the ground in inferiority, as he spoke_. "And word is that he's pressuring the land of Berk to align with him."_

She paused, appearing deep in thought_, "Mayhap he's not acting the fool."_ The Queen said.

"_Majesty—"_

"_Be silent as I think!"_

The Skrill lowered his head in obeisance.

The Queen spoke up, _"If there is a possibility that this human could have the power to enslave dragons beyond our reach, then, perhaps we should lend our services... In a way he will never know."_

"_But Majesty," _the Skrill pleaded,_ "Drago does not work with other dragons; he controls them—kills them!"_

"_Don't be one of the ones killed, then!"_ she snapped, making sure they understood their negligence. _ "You will do this for your beloved Queen. And once we've killed that Night Fury I will have him deliver unto me that Seuraaja. Yes, I want her demise to be personal." _

"_What of the boy?"_

"_Drago will see to his death as we will Drago's. In the end only we shall remain."_

"_And what of the other Night Furies? There are still tribes of them scattered in the north."_

"_It is too late for them to join us… We will make them watch in starvation as the abundance of the land comes to me. Or better yet, they can _be_ part of that abundance I consume!"_ As her laughter subsided, she rose to an almost cynical level. _"Now, I am still hungry, and there'll still be punishment for your poor performance… Punishment until my stomach is filled."_

* * *

They flew in V-formation under the moon: Snotlout leading the front on the Deadly Nadder, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to the left on the Hideous Zippleback, and Fishlegs to the right on the Gronckle. They looked like statues atop those winged creatures, frozen stiff in awkward paralysis from some drug or poison.

It had been little over two weeks since their secret departure from Berk, and the four Viking teens had yet to gain trace of their blonde haired companion. They were exhausted, fatigued, aching in every place imaginable, but they still persevered. The life of their friend meant too much to compromise for even the briefest moment of time.

Fishlegs, who was biting his lip in uncomfortable nervousness, gripped tightly to the open Dragon Manual which he was holding more than comfortably close to his face. The feeling of flight was new to him and he felt the desperate need to indulge and grab the dragon with his hands, but it was a thing he strongly did not want to do.

The Vikings weren't the only ones feeling that way. The dragons, too, felt strangeness for these humans riding on their backs. They did not fear them, but they couldn't find themselves able to adjust to the strange new weight, not to mention the fact that they were muzzled.

Fishlegs, feeling the clawing pain that had been creeping up his spine, looked to Snotlout, said: "We should really find a place to settle and rest. My back is really beginning to hurt!"

Snotlout sighed away the tension that he loathed to admit, had balled up in his shoulders. "If we rest, we risk losing our track on the Master of Dragons. Now, I don't know about you, but that is _not_ okay with me."

"Well we can't fight them if we're dead!" Tuffnut said, smacking his sleeping sister awake.

"He's right," Fishlegs said, "if we're exhausted when we find her, we won't have enough energy to fight back if we're spotted by the Master of Dragons. And I doubt these dragons will fight on our side. Our whole mission will be futile."

Snotlout pursed his lips in consideration.

_I cannot let fatigue cause me to fail, now! I've come too far!_

Feeling their waiting stares on his neck, he sighed. To be honest only making quick stops for food and drinks had him on board with this resting idea, even though he hated to admit it. After a pause, he said: "We will take off first thing in the morning. But no more delays!"

The others all eased back in relieved sighs. For a brief moment, Fishlegs_—_through half-sleeping eyes_—_forgot he was on the back of a dragon and was startled as he saw the beast beneath him.

They began searching for a place to rest, but in a sudden heightening of the Nadder's senses, the dragon took a sharp turn downward, flying fast toward something.

The other dragons quickly followed.

The cold rushing wind caused tears to blur, Snotlout's vision and forced the words of protest back into his mouth as he tightly griped the saddle. The Nadder knew well that it was unnecessary to fly this fast toward the scent she had picked up, but she wanted to torment the human a bit, remind him that in the sky, she was the ruler, not him.

The flying ceased as they the two landed on solid, rocky ground. Snotlout took a moment to recover, before exiting the dragon. He soon heard the thumps of the other dragons landing a distance behind. The Vikings quickly approaching him.

"Whoa," Tuffnut said, poking his face close to Snotlout's, "are you crying?"

He growled and pushed the Viking away, "No! It's just the wind in my eyes!"

The twins just chuckled between themselves.

Fishlegs, however, was taking this time to observe the surroundings. He noticed the geographical features—they were high up, probably on a mountain, and in a some sort of crater-like cut-away. Under the bright moonlight, he could see the Nadder had taken off, smelling for something. Concerned, he rushed to Snotlout. "Guys! We should follow the Nadder. I think it's found something." he asked frantically.

Snotlout glanced over to the searching dragon, nodded.

"Do you think he's found Astrid?" Ruffnut asked as they followed, the Gronckle and Zippleback doing the same.

"I don't know," Fishlegs responded, "this place seems too barren for anyone to be here, but, at the same time, it's the perfect place for someone to camp-out in."

"Well, it's found something, and I'm finding out what that something is!" Snotlout said as he hurried off to follow the dragon.

The others did the same.

Aware of the Gronckle and Zippleback behind them, the Vikings were at unease. It was basic Viking knowledge that dragons were stealthy, and that a Viking should never let a dragon disappear from his sight, else he be blasted, in the back. So knowing that two dragons were right behind them and that they could easily tear them apart in mere seconds had them feeling more than nervous.

"I can feel their eyes on my back." Tuffnut whispered into his sister's ear.

"I know, it's freaking me out!" she whispered back.

"Would you two be quiet!" Snotlout said. It wasn't a question. He saw the Nadder stop, signaled the others to do the same. _The dragon's found something!_ He thought, feeling excitement rise. _Please, Thor, if anything let it be Astrid!_

The Nadder squawked curiously up the steep cliff side that led to the top of the mountain, her pupils in slits of heightened sense. The scent seemed to be strongest there. Then, in the uplifting of her head, the Nadder extended her wings and launched into the air.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled, "Get back here!"

But the Nadder ignored him, swooping up and then swinging into a dark cavern far above.

Snotlout just stood there with his arms thrown up, "Seriously?" he said. "Oh, I just knew that dragon was going to pull something!"

Fishlegs, however, saw something that Snotlout did not. He tugged on the black-haired Viking's shoulder, said: "Look!"

Snotlout followed Fishlegs' arm, pointing up toward the cavern, along with the twins, saw the Nadder's tail protruding alertly from the cavern's entrance.

Not understanding what Fishlegs' was trying to show him, he shrugged, "So what? It's just a tail."

"No, look!" Fishlegs said, "See how it's stiff and the spines are sticking up? That means it's still searching for something."

"So?" Snotlout said.

"_So_, that means the Nadder's not leaving us. Just following the scent."

Snotlout returned his gaze to the cavern above, nodded in understanding, "Well, let's follow him then."

"Wait," Fishlegs said, gazing at the considerable distance from the cavern and them, "can't we just wait for the Nadder to come back?"

"_You_ can," Snotlout said, his tone indicating it would be foolish. He had already begun heading over to the rocky cliff side as he said this.

Fishlegs sighed as he thought about being down here, alone with the Gronckle and Zippleback. "Should've never left Berk," he muttered.

It took some time, but after a few close calls and a few childish skirmishes between two certain blonde haired Vikings, they had managed to climb up to the cavern.

"I can't see anything," Tuffnut said, walking carefully into the shadows of the cavern.

"Yeah, moron," Ruffnut said, "neither can the rest of us."

Meanwhile, Snotlout had made his way to the Nadder's muzzled head that was hovering over the source of whatever it sensed. Snotlout narrowed his eyes to try to see what the dragon had found. He got to his knees and leaned his face closer to the ground. _This dragon's found something!_ he assured himself, sensing Fishlegs curiously close behind him.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked, unable to see through the thick darkness.

Snotlout shook his head, "It's... nothing."

"What?" Fishlegs exclaimed, "How can it be_—_"

"Wait," he said, his attention fixed on something. He pulled back, "Ugh, I need light!"

"Uh... maybe we could_—_"

"I don't care what you do, just do it!" Snotlout said, betraying impatience. He sat back against a cool dark wall as he heard Fishlegs scurry off. He sigh, focusing his eyes on the dragon still hovering over the dark spot. He felt anger rising within him at the dragon, growled, "You haven't found anything, dragon, have you? You're just leading us to dead ends to make fools of us." he paused, hearing sharp, striking scrapes somewhere in the cave, then seeing the brief light of sparks dancing from Fishlegs' hands. He growled. _Where are the twins? _He felt like calling out to ask, but found he didn't have the strength. He could hear their chuckling close-by so they couldn't be lost.

Suddenly an orange glow illuminated the cavern. Fishlegs cheered and lifted a wooden stick with a flame burning at its end. The light was hardly a torch, but it was bright enough to see small areas, and that's all he needed.

He came over to the Nadder as Snotlout mustered up the strength to rise from the position he was in. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was until that moment.

Now able to see, the Vikings looked at the patch just below the Nadder's large patient head. It took them a minute, but they eventually found three strands of blonde hair.

"This must be it," Fishlegs said, examining a strand closer to the flaming stick. "This must be Astrid's hair!"

It might have been the poor lighting, but he could've sworn the Nadder looked relieved that they finally found the hair. The dragon sat up now as they observed her find.

"You guys find something?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly interested in their findings.

"This is Astrid's hair, it's got to be! The Nadder smelled it." Fishlegs said.

"Well where is she, then?" Snotlout asked impatiently.

"They must've left and went someplace else. Who knows where that could be, though?"

"Great," Snotlout flared, "So we came here for nothing..."

"No, this is good," Fishlegs assured. "It means we're on the right track!"

"Ugh," Ruffnut said, "If we're gonna keep searching, then I'm getting some sleep first."

"Me too," Tuffnut chimed.

"Well we can't—"

"You guys," Fishlegs said quickly, the edge to his tone catching their attentions, "Do you hear that?"

They listened, hearing a disruption out on the ocean, like unnatural parting water. They all gathered around the mouth of the cavern to look out. They saw ships_—_lots of them—all large and sailing south, presumably on the same path. The orange torchlight illuminating the ships seemed to go on to the end of the world each growing smaller and smaller as they went farther and farther away.

Fear filled them as they watched. They had never seen so many ships before, or so massive! They couldn't be from Berk, they were much too large, and they were sailing toward Berk.

Suddenly aware of the light, giving their position away, from the burning stick in his hands, Fishlegs threw it to the ground, stomped on it. Once it was out he spoke: "We're going to have to stay here tonight. I don't feel comfortable being spotted by those ships."

After a sigh, Snotlout—reluctant—agreed.

_These ships better be gone by sunrise!_ He thought,_ I will not waste anymore time here than I have to. Not while Astrid is still out there with that beast! _

* * *

It was a lonely sail boat sitting in the still darkness of night, with only tiny specks of white light scattered about the sky. It sat still on the water, situated in a valley of glaciers as a man wearing a vest of furs and the pale blue smugglers' tattoo running from lip to chin, stood austerely.

The black haired man glanced out into the night sky. To the average man, it would appear as just a gaze, but to those who knew him, it was a carefully trained searching gaze, scoping for dragons that blocked the stars as they flew by.

_I am Eret, Son of Eret—greatest Dragon Trapper in all the land!_ He thought, prideful. He knew that no one else could even come close to matching his skill. It was the sharpness of the senses: sight and hearing, and the overall bravura that made him such a difficult Trapper to emulate. He bit back a growl at the memory of the impiety shown to him by that demented Dagur. The fool had made a mockery of his family name—a name polished by greatness—and called him a Smuggler, of all things!

He clenched his fists, wishing for another opportunity to duel him. _I must restore the honor deprived from my name!_

The slightest anomaly in the stars caught his eye, he snapped into alertness, hand poised on net cannon. Where others would fail, he kept his sights on the invisible creature. The behavior, the speed, and the sound, all excited him.

_Could this be it? Could this truly be a Night Fury? I would be a legend among Trappers!_

The dark, winged creature pearched on a near-by glacier. He felt the eager tension battling his hands as he prepared to fire, fought it down.

_Just stay where you are, dragon._

He fired. The net whirled hastily through the night air and snapped around the black figure.

He fought down excitement and prepared to bring the boat closer to the glacier when he caught sight of an orange glow off the bow of his ship. He left his position to investigate. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the distant light.

_Torch fire? Another ship? There shouldn't be anyone else on these waters._

His attention was drawn to the sky as he heard a screech, then, a fiery blast shook the boat.

The violent jerking of the vessel caused him to lose his footing, hitting his head on the wooden rail on the way down.

Dazed, he felt warm blood dripping from just above his right eyebrow. The next thing that drew his attention was the burning deck from the dragon blast. He struggled to his feet but was thrown by another blast, this time from a different dragon, right off the side and into the freezing stabbing water.

The coldness froze his muscles as he could only watch what remained of his burning ship blast away in splinters and sink below the dark water.

* * *

"He is gone, sir," a man draped in bear pelt said. "Eret, Son of Eret is surely gone."

Dagur the Deranged stood before the man inside an alcove in a hall, beneath the deck of Drago's massive ship, their conversation isolated. "You saw his body?" he asked.

"I assure you sir; there is no possible way he could've survived. That water is so cold not even a creature of the sea could swim in it! He surely drowned."

Dagur felt anger at the indecisive direction of this conversation, said: "Help me understand this: you were given a job to exterminate a man, you go and blow up his ship with aide from dragons carefully trained to attack, and you don't check to see if the man's dead?" He put forth no effort to conceal his anger.

The man swallowed, "But, sir! His ship was sunk, there's no way he could survive that!"

"I don't deal in the realm of uncertainty, especially when doing something that requires such delicate care, as secretly eliminating someone under the employ of our superior. I'll not lose my head for this if Drago finds out!"

"Forgive me sir, but, why did we do it then?"

With an open palm, he struck the man forcefully across the face. "I should cut out your tongue for such a stupid question! You know well that that Smuggler showed defiance to me, and defiance will not be tolerated when I take over."

"I understand, sir."

"You understand nothing!" He growled, "If you did, you wouldn't have compromised our entire mission over ignorance of such a fatuous detail! If he somehow survived and made his way back to Drago, he would have both our heads and the heads of your men." He jabbed his index finger into the man's chest. "And because we're not certain he's dead, that's very well a possibility." He paused to watch the realization settle on the man. "Now you understand the importance of thoroughness."

"I can gather my men and sail back! We will make sure he's dead!"

He shook his head, "Drago will not give us the ship again, and if he did, he would be suspicious. I told him that we needed it to gather a special white Shockjaw—a dragon which dwells there and is too large for Eret's primitive boat to handle. You see, Drago only agreed because he needed the dragon to gain power over the sea, a power in which he's lacking."

"Oh, now it makes sense why we got that dragon."

"Little did Drago know that I had confiscated the Smuggler's journal long enough to know where he would be at the time. Apparently he was hunting for Night Furies," he laughed at the ridiculous idea, sobered. "Drago distrusts me, and monitors my every move. So without a doubt he has checked the ship to ensure it has endured the proper weather predicament it should have endured if we went where I told him we were going."

It took a moment, but it all registered on the man and he let out an, "Oh-h-h-h."

"Thoroughness," he confirmed.

"I understand perfectly, sir."

"This time, I'm sure you do." He said. "Now, go to your men and tell them this: Drago is preparing to dock on Berk."

The man acknowledged him with a bow, scurried off.

Dagur watched him for a moment before turning and striding in the opposite direction. He walked with an air of importance down a grand hall, past the maps strung up on the wooden walls, down another corridor, up a small flight of wooden stairs, until he reached Drago's room, where he found the man standing, waiting, gazing out an opening in the wall behind him out onto an island in the distance.

Dagur paused before striding in, figuring it best to knock the open door first.

Drago spoke before he could do this, however.

"There it is, Dagur." He said, "Berk—the land that will soon be mine."

Dagur looked past the man, saw the island in the distance._ Your rapture shall be your downfall._ He thought. He then narrowed his eyes at the large back cloaked in dragon scales._ I could take your life right now… no, I must wait… There is a way to do this and still gain Berk._

Drago whirled to face him, a look of greed in his eyes. "Are the dragons ready?"

"They are."

Drago looked at him, waiting. "What, nothing else to say?"

Dagur smiled mentally_. Let my obedience feed his suspicions!_

"What do you want me to say?" Dagur asked.

"Nothing," Drago said, and he thought: _He's trying to fill me with disconcert. Let him believe he has this moment of personal victory!_

Dagur watched as he walked past him. _He comes so close! He must know that I could take him in such proximity. He must have some sort of plan… _

Drago stopped a few paces out the door, spoke without turning. "You will stay by my side as I speak with the Berkians… But you will keep silent. I don't want something foolish to slip from your flux of a mouth."

"Do you wish for some of my men to accompany? They could be of use if—"

"My men will suffice." Drago said. "Now, come—we wait on deck."

* * *

An armada of ships approaching a rather small island was a concerning thing for the inhabitants, regardless. But when they know the navigator of those ships and hate him dearly, it is a thing to be vigilant about.

Stoick the Vast—perhaps the most vigilant of his people—waited readily on the end of a fishing dock as the fleets approached. By orders, the rest of the villagers watched from the village above. Even though it had been only a few minutes ago when Gobber had informed him of the matter, it felt like it had been a life time. With all that had been happening lately—especially Astrid and now the disappearances of the other teens—he felt like little was left for him. The only things that kept his heart beating were the responsibilities for the village and the debt he now owed so many people—the debt of slaying the Master of Dragons.

But right now Drago was coming and that meant a threat to his people.

The massive ships drifted in slowly and a large man atop one of them became visible as he peered off the bow.

_Drago Bludvist,_ Stoick thought as he gripped a sword in his right hand. But then he noticed something…off. There were dragons—lots of them—all wearing armor and positioned in a formation of some sort right next to him.

Counting the facts, Stoick drew his horrified conclusion:_ Could it be? Has he really control over those beasts?_

"Stoick!" the mighty voice rang out from about thirty meters out. "Do not be alarmed by this visit. We're in need of your assistance."

_Does he think me a fool?_ Stoick thought, eyes dark, watching as the man spoke.

"I know this might seem suspicious, but I assure you it's truth. It concerns the Master of Dragons. Come aboard and we can discuss this."

Stoick's head was shaking before Drago had even finished. "If you want to talk, you'll have to come down here—alone." The power behind his voice was so great, even some of his own men feared it.

Drago shrugged, "All right, but you must allow me to bring my right-hand man. It's a security measure."

Stoick paused, the frown on his face so deep that if it went any deeper, the skin would tear. Turning, he glanced at his men up on the island, signaled for them to come down. He faced the armada again, "You and your man will board a small ship and sail the rest of the way here. If you try anything, we will not hesitate to attack." Now he was in the mode that people were terrified of. A mode so fierce that he could inflict as much damage with his bare hands as could Thor with his own hammer.

The sheer ferocity of his voice filled Drago with a slight apprehension, but he agreed. "As you wish." He whirled and disappeared into his ship.

Now all Stoick could do was wait. His men eventually gathered behind him, Gobber the closest. Even though he didn't turn to face him, Stoick could tell he was there by the specific click of the peg-leg and the hopping step of the one foot that remained a part of his body.

The men observed their chief standing austerely. Many of them thought to question him, but didn't dare. Not in the state he was currently in.

After a wait and the tensions among the villagers and his men had reached a nearly unbearable stress, a small boat arrived at the docks. The two inhabitants, both of them known and hated profusely on Berk, stepped out onto the dock. If they were afraid of the overwhelming amount of angry men, all armed to the teeth and staring them down, they hid it well.

Drago and Dagur approached carefully, so as not to provoke the men who were already on high guard of them. Drago spoke first, "I'll get right to the point: we know how strongly you wish to kill this atrocity known as the Master of Dragons, and ever since his escape from Berk we've been trying to hunt him down again. We need your help. Your skills in fighting and the fact that you've actually seen him would be very useful. We'll even let you kill him once we find him!"

"Your man there has seen him," Stoick pointed out.

Drago briefly glanced at Dagur, back to Stoick. "Dagur may have been able to catch him before, but that was by sheer luck." He paused, noting the look he was giving the armored dragons on his ships, said: "Stoick, you see me as evil—mad, even—but I assure you, I am a man of the people."

Stoick glance at Dagur as he spoke, "You seemed to kill off the Berserkers without second thought."

Dagur tensed at his words, said: "He didn't kill all of us!"

"Be silent," Drago said and he thought: _He's trying to turn my men against me... I must not let him win._

He inhaled slowly, feigning regret as he spoke, "It was a thing I didn't want to do, but they left me no other choice. I spared Dagur because he was the only one sensible enough to understand my actions." Now as long as Dagur keeps his mouth shut...

After a brief moment of silence, he continued, "You see those dragons, up there?" he asked, pointing toward his ship, "Through new tactics I have discovered how to control them. The Berserkers failed to see this and attacked. I was forced to fight back. You see, under the control of humans, dragons can be an asset. They can make one, unstoppable."

But his years as Chief and talking to many people, gave Stoick the ability to assess his words. He found deeper meaning—c_ontrol-tactics-fight-unstoppable—_He was using these dragons to enslave those who refused to follow him! Stoick felt repulsed by the revelation, and now found himself trapped by the knowledge. _This is the ultimate moment… If I refuse, he'll no doubt destroy us all right now, just like the Berserker Tribe. He wouldn't have brought the entire armada along if this was an open offer. Maybe, by doing this, I can buy some time for Berk to prepare and rebel against Drago when he returns. No doubt, I won't be returning from this…_

"We'd truly be happy if you would join us." Drago said. "We'll even let you bring your own ships and men if you'd like."

Stoick shook his head, "No. I'll go. Just me."

Gasps and outraged conversations arose from behind him. Gobber struggled to hide his own surprise, tugged at Stoick's shoulder, "Sir! You can't possibly believe—"

He turned to face the man; their conversation was drowned out by the conversations of the other men, only audible to their ears. "I must do this," Stoick said, "it's the only chance to save this island." He lowered his voice, "It'll buy us some time. I'll try to take out the Master of Dragons and Drago. Maybe that'll be enough to disorganize them and save Berk."

"If you're going to do this, then I'm comin' with you!" Gobber said.

"No. Berk needs all the strength it has." He said, but he saw the look of resolve in his companion's eyes.

"I'm going with you. I stay with my Chief—my friend. I swore an oath to die by your side, and I going to uphold that!"

Slowly—a thing he hadn't experience in so many years happened… he smiled, grabbing the man's open hand, "All right." He said, then whirled to face Drago who was waiting patiently, "I will have one man with me." he gestured to the blonde mustached man beside him.

Drago nodded, "Very well."

Dagur just watched, the anger instilled from Stoick's words still remaining on his features.

Drago nodded. "We must leave immediately, so if you're ready…"

Stoick turned to his people, said: "Listen up! Gobber and I are going with Drago. While we're gone, there'll be an acting Chief. I've left his name on a slip paper in the second drawer of my bedroom dresser." He thanked himself for doing that with the heir-designate's name. This way Drago would not know who the new Chief is.

He felt a sudden pain in his heart as the words formed: "Keep the village strong in my absence!" But deep down he knew he would never see this place again. So he made sure he drank this final moment in, to the fullest.

At a ready nod from Gobber, Stoick turned and stared at Drago, a gesture that said he, too, was ready.

"So, will you be taking a ship of your own?" Drago asked.

Stoick mentally scowled at his tone: _Who does he think he's fooling with that peaceful, man-of-business act?_

He felt Gobber draw near to his ear, whisper, "Maybe it'd be better to take a separate ship, Stoick. Who knows what they'll do to us if we house with them!"

Stoick nodded, said: "We'll take a separate ship."

_This way I can formulate a plan without fear of being overheard. They'll not sink us before the Master of Dragons is slain, they'd be wasting a useful resource. No doubt, they'll try to gain information about Berk's resources, though. But I'll give them nothing._

At a nod from Drago, he and Dagur boarded their small vessel and sailed back to the armada.

He didn't experience the full realization of his decision until he boarded his own ship alongside Gobber and was sailing off. Seeing his homeland, and all the faces of his people, watching, growing further and further away until they would be gone forever was a sadness worthy of tears, but he had none left to shed. He felt a brief moment of betrayal for accepting Drago's offer, but it passed. He assured himself with the positives as Gobber stood slanted over the side of the vessel, humming some melancholy song as he watched his land disappear. He, too, knew well that it was most likely the last time he would see the island again.

Stoick thought:_ I'm playing a dangerous game. But if I win, Berk will be free, and have neither dragons nor Drago to worry about. Yes, I had to do this for my people._

Now, excitement filled him as he realized a new thing: _I'm finally going kill the Master of Dragons…_

* * *

**There you have it Dragon Riders(that's what I'll be referring to you all from now on)! Since I now have this whole week off, I'll have time to write the next chapter (hopefully two) and release it (or them).**

**P.S. If you have yet to answer the question: If you could bond with a dragon, which would it be? Feel free to do so in the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a rather short one, but fear not, the next one will be back to the normal length!**

**Aegis Dragon: Absolutely! Send me those ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

_Decision making is never without consequence. But sometimes the decision is worth the consequence. This, the Master of Dragons knew well._

**—from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"To fly a dragon, you must know that you can trust him and that he can trust you," said Hiccup to Astrid, flying high on Toothless' back. They had flown far north into the glacial regions where Hiccup was certain no one would be to threaten them.

He had been brief in discussing it with his mother. He didn't tell her where he was going or why, just that he was going "out" and would be back late.

Astrid on the other hand, was indifferent to the idea. She figured that there was no use trying to argue with him, he would not be deterred. And it beat just sitting around aimlessly all day in that cave (which she thought was a beautiful place, but still).

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Hiccup. He was excited; it was evident in his speech. So she decided to give him this moment. And she was being fed valuable information, so how could she deny that?

Hiccup continued, "Now, a rider must always keep in mind that a dragon usually flies longer with a companion rider. Dragons that fly on their own don't usually fly long distances, unless in pursuit of prey, or migrating. Dragons can, however, fly for long periods of time, but they should never be stressed. And a dragon will never outright tell you he's tired. It is up to you to know if he's tired or not. Now, every dragon's different, some can fly longer than others and some have their own unique ways of telling their exhausted. The most common is at the base of the wings," he bent back to point to the place on Toothless. "If a dragon's tired, he'll usually have lines of tension that can be felt right around this area." He circled his hand around the spot.

_Hmm, their wings get tired, eh? Well they are the things actually working. _She thought, then asked: "What if you aren't able to tell if they're tired? And how long can one fly before growing tired?"

He caught the confusion in her tone, said: "Understand, dragons love to fly, it's what they do! Consider this—you love to fight, right? And you get tired after awhile, right?"

She nodded.

"Well dragons are the same way! They love to fly, but—like you after a fight—they need rest after a long flight."

"What would you do if you were riding a dragon, wanted him to land, and he wouldn't?" Astrid asked.

"If you're riding with the dragon's permission, he'd never do that, unless there was reason for it, such as, danger on the ground. Dragons are very protective of their loved ones."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked. "How do you know Cloudjumper and Toothless are not just different from the rest?"

"You remember the Great White King… the one you said you encountered the night we were attacked years ago?"

"I do."

"Well I could talk to him in my dreams. He told me many things about dragons: how they live, their behavior, pretty much everything there is to know about them! He was impressed by my mother's dragon knowledge, too. My mother told me their abilities and the King told me their personalities." He smiled warmly, "He told me that if you coat your blade or your hands or face with dragon saliva, they will see you as one of them and not attack."

_He could talk to him…_ she then recalled the King and his strangeness he instilled in her that night, thought:_ with that dragon, it could be possible._

She opened her mouth as though to say something, but Hiccup spoke before, his tone heavy, "Tell me something Astrid: Do you see yourself ever truly bonding with a dragon?"

"I see…" she stopped, leaning forward, looking at something far below. "What's that?" She pointed.

Hiccup followed her gaze, saw what appeared to be a tiny dark spot on the ice far below. He narrowed his eyes for a better look, said: "Toothless, take us down." He looked back at Astrid, surprise in his expression, "You've got sharp eyes to see that!"

"Back on Berk I spent a lot of time on lookout for both ships and dragons."

"See? You are like dragons—you've got eyes like one! I'd have never seen that if it weren't for you."

She found the compliment slightly flattering. Whenever someone on Berk would compliment her, they would either be vague, or turn the compliment back on themselves.

Once they were close enough, they were able to make out that it was a human body. They drew in close enough to tell the person was still alive, albeit barely. Unconscious, he was wrapped in some sort of fur to keep himself warm.

Hiccup observed the man carefully; saw in the coloration of the face and the pattern of his breathing, how close he was to death. He also saw the laceration on his forehead. "We need to help him!" He said, "He won't make it on his own if we leave him."

"We don't have the supplies we need with us." Astrid informed.

"Well we'll have to bring him back and treat him there."

"Are you insane? We can't bring him to where the dragons are! What if he's hostile toward them?" She felt shocked that she had just took into consideration, the safety of dragons.

"He'll be too weak to do anything." Hiccup said. "Once he's able we'll figure out a place to bring him."

"What if he's one of Dagur's men?"

He shook his head, "Dagur's men all wear white bear pelt—this is not it."

She sat back, shaking her head. "This is not a good idea. What's your mother going to say when she sees him?"

"She won't be happy, but I don't care. I'm not going to let this person die because it would be inconvenient to us!"

Astrid sighed. She found herself unable to argue with him. Even though it compromised their safety, she couldn't justify letting a person just freeze to death. She looked at Toothless who was feeling the same way, thought: _Well I don't know about other dragons, but Toothless and I both share concern over Hiccup's actions. So I guess there are some commonalities between us..._

* * *

They flew in later that evening, Toothless carrying the unconscious man in his talons. Once they had landed, they quickly brought the man into the cave, rushed around a corner and into an alcove, naturally cut away in the tall stone wall.

They laid him down in the alcove, propping his head up with stones, as Toothless started a fire a comfortable distance from them. Hiccup, then, shifted his focus to the laceration on the man's forehead.

"We need to patch this up," he said, examining the wound. "Astrid, my mother's out right now, but she keeps her spare medical supplies by her sleeping mat. Can you go get them for me?"

"Got it!" she sprang up, hurried off.

Hiccup then looked to Toothless. "Okay bud, I'm gonna need some good ol' Night Fury saliva!" He was thankful right now that Night Furies had the healing properties they did.

Toothless hobbled over to the unconscious man, let his tongue drop out, a drop of saliva balling and dripping onto the cut.

"Thank you, bud!" Hiccup said, rubbing the dragon's head as he sat upright, next to him.

Now he would wait for Astrid. He took this time to observe this strange man—his angular face, slick black hair, and the dark blue, almost black, tattoo that ran from his lower lip to his chin. He found himself marveling at the odd marking—the strange pattern.

_It must mean something! But what… a tribe, perhaps? Could it be some mark of ranking?_

Hiccup found his curiosity welling up with candidate possibilities that he knew could be possible. But he would not know unless he was told.

_Maybe Astrid will know…_

After a moment, the blonde haired Viking shuffled in, her hands littered with gauze and wrap.

He took the supplies from her, said: "Thanks," and began treating the wound.

She watched him work. "So your mother _did_ take something from us." She felt her heart stop as she realized her words.

"Berkians treat wounds like we do?" he asked, his tone doubtful.

She sighed mentally. Thank Odin! He had not caught her meaning! She continued, hiding her fear. "We wrap wounds just like that."

"Yes, but do you use Night Fury saliva to fight off infection?" he asked.

"No, we don't do that." She said. She no longer cared about the conversation at hand, she was still caught on the slip-up she just had.

Her sudden change in attitude didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup, however. He tilted his head at her, asked: "What's the matter?"

Her fear returned, "Nothing." She said. It took all of her strength to conceal her fear.

He sighed, knowingly, "I think I know—you miss Berk."

She felt the fear recede, "I miss the people more than the place." She said, and this was easy to say because it was truth.

"But they're dragon killers," he argued.

"That doesn't change the fact that I've known them since I was born."

"Well, maybe we can change their minds." He said; that signature note of optimism in his tone.

"Just because you've changed my mind doesn't mean you can change every one's."

"Why not?"

She felt anger rising, "Because, they are too stubborn."

"You were pretty stubborn," he pointed out.

"There are some that are more so."

He shrugged, "Then those people will just take more time."

Her tone betrayed her frustration, "It won't work."

"I think it would."

"_No_, it won't."

He felt his own anger begin to rise. "So you're telling me that, if you went back to your home, you wouldn't even try to show them how great dragons are?"

"It'd be a futile effort."

He shook his head as he scoffed, "But don't you want to help your people?"

"They're not going to be willing to just jump into bed with these dragons like you think they are. They've been fighting them for 300 years!"

"It'll take time, I understand—"

"No you don't understand!" She shook her head in a sigh, her voice calming. "Not all dragons are as kind as you believe." She waited a moment before continuing; "Now if there's nothing else you'll have me do, then I'll be going to sleep."

She whirled, strode off, disappearing around the curve in the massive rock wall.

He sighed once he knew she was gone. She was mad at him and he needed to ameliorate the situation quickly.

_Why must she be so stubborn?_ He wondered. _It's no wonder she thinks dragons aren't friendly. How can they be when faced with an attitude like that?_

"If she wasn't so hostile, she would see that dragons are amazing and loyal creatures!"

He turned at a croon from Toothless. "Ah, bud. All was going well today, until we found this man." He found himself regretting his decision to save the man and it sickened him. He plopped to the floor, against his dragon companion's side.

"I don't understand, bud. Why do they fight the dragons? Astrid claims it's because the dragons attack them, but that makes no sense. And the frightening thing is: I actually believe her!"

He pushed himself from the Night Fury, began pacing before the watching dragon.

"There must be a reason for this, there has to be! Dragons wouldn't attack without reason."

It was times like this when he wished he could speak with the White King, most. He would be able to answer this question!

_The White King had it easy. I bet he never had to do anything like this!_

He shook his head at the thought, glanced at Toothless, "You look as tired as I am, bud! We should get some sleep. I want to be alert when this guy wakes up!"

* * *

His mother flew in late that night, well after the sun had set. She unloaded her catch and stored it in a pot beside her sleeping mat. She stopped as she noticed something strange—her medical supplies were untidy and scrambled about. Furrowing her brow, she glanced back toward the entrance of the cave, saw Astrid sleeping.

Fear struck her stomach like a blade as she thought: _Is Hiccup hurt?_

Quickly now, she rushed from her sleeping area, and headed deeper into the cave for Hiccup's sleeping quarters. As she passed the lagoon and rounded a corner, a faint orange glow caught her eye. She approached it slowly, noting the ludicrous placement of the simmering spot. But then she saw the alcove and froze as she saw the alien figure within.

Confusion gripping her, she drew the sword harnessed at her hip, neared the sleeping man.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice carrying a terrifying austerity.

Slowly, the man's eyes flitted open fell on the blade inches from his face. He nearly jumped. Memory absent and head pounding out all thoughts, he had no inkling as to what to say to this frightening woman.

"I'll not ask again: Who are you?" Valka's face was as sturdy as steel, unwavering in anger and showing no signs of retreating.

He tried desperately to recall something, anything! But nothing came. The first words came from his mouth when he saw the massive, owl-faced, dragon rush behind her.

"Dragon," he said, pointing. It was more of a warning to her than an observation.

He had never seen a dragon like this one. It looked like a creature from the sea—eyes of dark yellow peering beneath visor-like spines that traveled off the sides of his head. Not to mention the various tentacles drooping from his cheeks and the top of his head.

Valka felt the presence behind her, knew precisely it was Cloudjumper. She kept her eyes on him however, said: "'Dragon' is not a name."

_Is this woman a simple mind?_ The man thought. "There's a dragon behind you!" he said.

She was about to respond when she heard her son's frantic voice from down the hall.

"Mom, no! Don't do it!" he pleaded, running up and grabbing her arm. "You don't understand!"

She kept her eyes trained on the bewildered man, sitting upright now. "Hiccup," she said, but he cut her off.

"Mom, we found this man, stranded and unconscious on a glacier. If we didn't help him then he would have died!"

"Why were you that far north?" she asked angrily, still watching the man with her sword out.

"I was trying to teach Astrid how to fly. I knew that none inhabit the far northern regions so I figured it'd be safest to do it there. Now can you please put down the sword?"

"Not until he tells me who he is."

Hiccup looked at the man now awake. He was staring at the black dragon beside him with a rapturous awe.

_A Night Fury…_ the man thought.

Slowly, keeping his eyes on the dragon, he responded, "I am Eret, Son of Eret." There was a prideful note in his tone.

"And you're a dragon trapper, too!" Valka growled distastefully, brushing the blade against the tattoo on his chin.

_So that's what that means!_ Hiccup thought, a sick feeling entering him.

"Tell me… Eret," she said, "why I shouldn't let Cloudjumper tear you apart. It was your kind that put scars on him." The dragon behind her growled at him.

The threat struck Eret forcefully, he thought: _These people sympathize with dragons?_ He could ponder that question for hours and still not understand how it was possible. But when he glanced again at the thin boy and the dragon guarding him, a terrifying revelation came over him. _There's only one person who could control a Night Fury…_

Trembling he went wide-eyed, said: "Master of Dragons!"

Hiccup glanced at his mother, surprised. "That's what they called me on Berk!"

Eret flew to a knee, "You are the greatest trapper in all the land! I pray you will spare my life and teach me of your ways. A man could benefit much from your skills."

Hiccup stared strangely at the man as Valka batted him up with the flat end of her blade. "We do not _trap_ dragons." She said.

Eret looked confused, "That's ridiculous! There are dragons by you right now!"

Hiccup spoke: "We earn a dragon's loyalty through trust and bond."

"You jest! Dragons cannot bond with humans."

Valka snorted, "How typical of a trapper!"

"Mom, wait." Hiccup said, "Maybe he just needs to see it." He turned his attention to Eret, "Will you give me the chance to at least show you?"

"Hiccup!" His mother shouted.

_Has all wit abandoned my son?_ She wondered.

Eret narrowed his eyes at him, "Why?"

"Because if you see, then you will never trap again."

Eret laughed, "And help you betray Drago? Just feed me to your dragons, now!"

Hiccup saw his mother stiffen at the name. "Who's Drago?" he asked.

Eret stared at him incredulously, "You mean to tell me you've never heard of Drago Bludvist?"

"No." Hiccup said impatiently.

"Why he's controls all the dragons! He's even amassed a whole army of them!"

Valka nearly fell backward. "Gods above! An army of dragons!"

"And you bring him these dragons?" Hiccup asked, outraged.

He nodded. "And if you think you can hold on to those dragons, you're mistaken!"

"This must be stopped." Hiccup said, "We will never allow him to take our dragons!"

"Oh, he'll get them. He always does. He has his way of motivating his men." He stopped; grabbing the neck of his attire and stretching it open over his left breast. "See this?" he said, pointing to the symbol branded into his skin. "This is what Drago did to me the last time I turned up empty-handed from an excursion. He promised to be far less forgiving in the future."

"Well it's a good thing you decided to help us with that information, then! Now, we know and can prepare." Hiccup said.

The man went pale, realizing his gloating had revealed critical information.

_Now I must carefully show him reality._ He continued: "Your leader sounds pretty severe. What do you think he'll do when he finds out you not only returned empty-handed, but also got your ship destroyed by dragons? You said yourself that he wasn't going to be understanding if it happened again."

Hiccup could tell his words were working by the faint lines in the man's lips and brow that betrayed fear.

Valka stared at her son. _I know what you're doing, Hiccup. But you must take these next steps very delicately if you wish to turn this man. I will not interfere._

Hiccup gave the man a moment to let it all sink in. "You can never trap again," he said, "Drago won't allow it. From what you tell me, he's too competitive—if you're not working for him, you will be crushed, and he won't give you another chance to work for him."

"You—you're trying to sway my allegiance!" He protested.

"But you know it's the truth."

Eret betrayed desperation in the quickness of his breath. "How do I know you won't torture me like Drago? For all I know, you could've been the one who attacked my ship, just hoping for this situation to come to play."

"Tell me everything that happened when you were attacked, then."

Eret closed his eyes to conjure up the memory. "It was night, and I was hunting for dragons in the glacial regions and I was attacked by dragons."

"I need more than that! I can't prove we weren't the ones who attacked you, otherwise."

He shook his head thinking again. "There was…a light in the distance just before."

"What kind of light?" Valka asked, forgetting her promise to not interfere.

"I don't know, a torch, perhaps. It might've been a ship."

"Well, we have no ships." Hiccup noted. "And we wouldn't have just destroy your entire ship if we wanted you to live. That would've been too risky. You're lucky to've survived that!"

Eret pursed his lips in consideration.

"Trust me; we're not like this Drago person. We found you unconscious and nearly dead on a glacier and brought you back here and patched you up. My mother only reacted the way she did because she had no idea I did this."

Eret looked to Valka, saw her nod.

Hiccup continued: "All I'm asking is to show you how dragons truly are. After that, you are free to leave."

Eret sighed. _I don't want to believe him, but if what he says about dragons is truth… Regardless he saved my life, and I must honor that with eternal gratitude._

What he said next shocked Valka: "I'll allow you to show me this. You saved my life and I've no other options left. All I can pray for is that you honor a man's trust and not betray me."

At that moment, Valka felt a pang of sympathy for the man. _Working for a man like Drago, one is little more than a slave with death as his only hope at freedom. So it is understandable that this man is apprehensive following us. But he'll soon learn that Hiccup is quite different from most leaders._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and just an f.y.i. I will be tallying up the dragons you all put in the reviews and posting it at the end of book two, which will be chapter twenty two. I'll post it at the beginning of that chapter. But know that each person can only pick their favorite dragon once, unless you change your mind and want to pick a different dragon instead. Then I will take that choice instead of the first. If there are any questions just ask in the reviews of feel free to P.M. me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. There is one original character, Turak the Skrill, who is mine.**

**Author's Note: Hi, Riders! Just need to get a few things settled before you start. **

**First, there will be scenes from now on where the dragons communicate with one another (their speech is in _italics_). It won't happen too often, at least not yet.**

**Second, this chapter is pretty fast-paced, so just wanted to inform you of that.**

* * *

_A man on a quest is a man who will stop at nothing to accomplish. It consumes and becomes all he can see. If not careful it can wither a man to less than dust._

**—from "Collected Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

As commander of the Queen's minions, little frightened Turak. He prided himself on his ability to accomplish difficult tasks quickly and effectively, and with relative ease. And he never failed a mission given. But his first encounter with the Master of Dragons, whom he had been ordered to betray, left Turak shaken.

Locating their sanctuary was simple, all he had to do was follow the scent of a Night Fury, which he noted, was a most foul one that could not be missed by even the weakest of noses.

He waited for the King to acknowledge his presence outside of the cave's entrance under the mid-day sun, taking this time to examine the large geographical features that constructed this place. He observed with disdain, finding the place poorly situated. _Just a deep crevice, this place is… it would never withstand against an attack._

The Skrill felt a moment of pride. He would undermine their entire Kingdom by himself and finally prove to the Queen that he was better than any Night Fury was.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he saw the King approaching—small green eyed, black bodied creature who strode in a manner that betrayed his unfamiliarity with the role. He seemed to be more concerned with the starry-eyed boy beside him.

The thin human wore a dark leather outfit that held tight to his body with two large boots of the same color hugging his feet. Despite his small size, he walked with assured pride. His green eyes observed Turak in excitement.

_Think I will bow down to them, do they? Make a subservient tool of me, will they? _

"A Skrill, bud!" The human exclaimed to the Night Fury.

Turak saw the Night Fury's green eyes watching him cautiously, standing close to the human.

_Why does he guard this human? Even if he is supposedly the Master of Dragons, this Night Fury's the King. He's the only one that need be safe... there must be purpose for preserving this human. His usefulness must still be high._

The Night Fury spoke sharply: "_Who are you?_"

The human beside him heard the growl, said: "Whoa, take it easy, bud! He's not doing anything wrong."

_Ah, so this human has a soft spot for dragons!_ Turak thought. _This should be easy!_

The Skrill held his tone in careful subservience, "_I am named Turak. And I'm merely searching for food. I mean not to bring harm to you or your abode, Majesty._"

_He may be small, but the kingly powers are strong with this Night Fury_. Turak thought.

The conversation, which sounded only as growls and mewls to him, spun Hiccup's curiosity. Hiccup looked to Toothless, "What did he say, bud? Is he searching for a place to stay? We have plenty of room!"

Toothless looked at him. For some reason, Hiccup's selfless gesture to help a dragon, touched him deeply here. He looked at the Skrill, and in the beckoning of his head, said: "_If food and shelter is what you need, you are welcome here._"

Turak closed his eyes, "_Thank you, Majesty. Your gesture shall not be forgotten._"

Hearing the calm level of grumbling from the dragons, Hiccup assumed they were on equal terms. He broke from the Night Fury and openly approached the Skrill, showing the dragon that he was no threat.

From behind them, a gasp sounded.

Valka stood a distance away in awe, staring at the magnificent dragon standing in the mouth of the cave.

She hurried over to her son's side, a smile pasted on her amazed face. "Why, it's been nearly twenty years since I last saw a Skrill!"

She held out her hand for the dragon to collect the scent. Then she brushed the hand gracefully down the Skrill's jaw and to the wings. Turak allowed her to inspect him, lowering his wings for her to reach.

"What an incredible dragon!" she said breathlessly, getting lost under the wing.

Hiccup smiled at his mother's happiness, rubbing the dragon's head.

Turak just watched as they did this, thinking: _How strange these humans are, feeding me such attention!_

He felt like he had entered a separate world, one where the inhabitants were friendly. He expelled the thoughts: _It's just an act they play. And a good one, at that! I must not allow them to see through my subterfuge._

"_I can see you're not accustomed to this kind of treatment_," Toothless said suddenly. "_You'll get used to it. These humans are amazing creatures, different from the rest of their kind._"

"_How can you be so sure?_" he allowed the distaste to be heard. "_These humans are the ones that severed our ancestors' heads_."

"_These humans are different. They have lived with us for eighteen years. Hiccup has lived among us since he was born._"

"_Who's Hiccup?_" Turak asked.

"_The one watching you speak right now._"

He looked over to see the boy staring inquisitively at him. "_Well, you may see him as different, but when it comes down to the deciding moment, he'll forsake you. He'll save himself first._"

Holding anger in check, Toothless continued: "_You've much to learn about Hiccup. You'll see this soon enough._"

And Turak thought: _Indeed I do have much to learn about this human…just not in the same sense you believe._

Now, Valka was trailing down the massive tail, counting the individual spines that trailed the top. She was encountering a new sense of enthrallment, a happiness she had not experienced in years. It was the spark that gave her purpose and reminded her of her true passion for dragons. And she suddenly became aware of the dire need to help them.

"Oh, Hiccup," she began, "What do you say, we take the others and go searching for dragons? It'll be just like old times, back in the Kingdom of Ice!" she smiled nervously, hoping it wasn't too late to still bond with her son.

Hiccup smiled, "That'd be great!" he exclaimed. "Now, maybe, we can show both Astrid and Eret of the greatness of dragons," he looked at Toothless now, "and maybe also find some Night Furies in the process!"

Valka looked at him almost comically, "Night Furies are too difficult to find. And besides, they would never let us near them, even if they saw Toothless."

Hiccup frowned. Everyone thought the same way about Night Furies.

Valka grabbed her son by the shoulders, pulling him back to happiness, "We're finally doing something as mother and son! I'll go get Cloudjumper. You can go get Astrid and the other one."

Hiccup watched her run off in a rare display of excitement, laughed. "Well, Skrill," he said turning to meet those yellow eyes, "Looks like this'll be quite the first day for you! And I think I know just who you can be friends with..."

* * *

They flew high over the rushing blue below, Astrid with Hiccup on Toothless, and Eret—much to his protest—with Valka on Cloudjumper. Hiccup felt sympathy for the man, riding on a dragon for the first time and with a person whom he feared perhaps more than the winged reptiles. Also, Cloudjumper was not an easy dragon to ride. He required the rider to stand as opposed to the preferred seated position. But his mother made sure that he didn't fall off.

At that moment, Hiccup felt the blonde haired Viking lean in close to his ear, "So, that's a Skrill?" she asked, looking at the dark purple creature flying just behind them.

"You are correct," he said.

She continued: "Where're the Monstrous Nightmare and the Changewing?"

He pointed in a direction under her right arm, "Right over there."

She saw them, nodded. "So, why did we bring them all?"

He smirked, "You'll see."

She frowned leaning back. She hated mysteries, especially when they involved dragons.

His mother drew Cloudjumper in close. "Ready to show them what it really is to be a dragon?" she asked her son.

He smirked, shifting his legs and standing up on Toothless' back.

Astrid watched him do this. She saw him lean forward and place his hand down in front of Toothless' face, then saw the dragon lick the palm. She wondered what he was doing as he shot the hand straight out over the top of her head, then drew it to the Night Fury's side.

She saw his eyes catch hers briefly, then he leaped off the dragon.

She hurled herself over the side to look off. She didn't see him. A moment later she felt fingers tap her back, turned to see the face of the smiling boy, standing on the back of the Monstrous Nightmare from Berk, just far enough under Toothless for his head to be level with hers.

He held his hand at her confused face, "The scent thing. Remember?"

It came to her and she nodded to herself, until she felt the slimy hand grab hers and yank her from Toothless onto the Nightmare. She scrambled to find her balance and held tightly to his hand.

He smiled at her and helped her sit on the back of the Nightmare's neck. He then leaped back onto Toothless and gave her a reassuring smile.

"W—wait, you're not going to—"

"You'll be fine!" he said. "Trust the dragon."

She tried to swallow in a dry throat, slowly nodded at the dragon watching her with what appeared to be a calm smile.

Eret on the other hand, was shaking his head adamantly. "There's no way you're getting me on one of those dragons!"

Hiccup smirked and glanced at the Skrill and pointed to Eret with his saliva coated hand.

With the slightest tap of her staff, Valka pushed the already wobbling Eret off Cloudjumper and on the waiting Skrill's back.

Eret yelped and gripped tightly to the spikes crowning the dragon's head.

"See?" Hiccup began, "The newest member of our Kingdom, and he's still willing to let you ride him!"

Eret tried to hide his fear, but found his muscles kept his head below the spikes.

The Skrill allowed Eret to ride him, but wasn't particularly comfortable with the feeling. It was the first time a human had ever been on him and considering his skepticism and near-hatred for them, it took every modicum of his skill to not betray that inner feeling.

_So quickly I join them do they ride on my back!_ Turak thought._ It's just stronger reason to be brisk in my betrayal. _

Valka glanced down at the trapper struggling to ride the Skrill. She could see the lines of tension bulging in his hands. "Why are you so afraid?" she asked, smirking teasingly.

Hiccup glanced back at this to hear his response. Eret said: "I am a mountain's distance from the ground, at the mercy of a dragon that could throw me off at any moment! If this is your way of showing me how "amazing" dragons are, then you are failing!"

"It's only the first step," Hiccup said. "As the two newest additions here, you both are perfect for each other!"

He scoffed, "I'm not looking for courtship!"

"Not courtship, but companionship. You two need to form a bond first."

"Hiccup," Astrid interjected, catching his attention. "How do I get this dragon to go in the same direction I want to go?"

"Well, at first, you'll need to give directions. But eventually, when you've truly bonded, he'll just know where you want to go, and you'll know where _he_ wants to go!" he looked at Eret now, "But none of that comes without trust. So sit back, Eret, he's not going to drop you."

Without protest, Eret slowly pushed himself upright, bringing his head above the spikes of the Skrill's head.

Astrid watched his hesitance and felt shocked as she realized that she was less afraid of a dragon than a trapper. She felt restraints within breaking and bearing nativity to a new person—a person who sympathizes with dragons. But she still couldn't get past the feeling that bonding with a dragon was wrong.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Hiccup spoke to her. "You're doing better than I expected! Now all you have to do is show the dragon that you're a friend. You'll be inseparable after that!"

He paused, looking over Toothless' head at an island below. He saw a large strange metal device with a row of clamped teeth. It appeared to be shaking.

The others saw this as he directed them to swoop down to investigate.

They hovered just above the strange device, Eret's eyes wide. "That's one of Drago's dragon traps."

"I think there's a dragon in it too!" Valka added.

With another signal, they landed on the golden sand, all getting off their dragons and approaching the thing.

Hiccup looked to Eret. "Do you know how to get it open?"

He shrugged, "To open a trap this big would take fifty men at least!"

"Well we have dragons!" He turned and gestured for Toothless to follow him.

The Night Fury came bounding up to his side, watching as he pointed at the trap. After a moment they were all looking at Eret.

He felt the pressure of their stares and knew what they wanted. "Absolutely not," he said. "I will not help you released these successfully trapped dragons."

"Why not," Hiccup asked. "It's not like you work for Drago anymore."

Astrid felt the familiarity of the name spark in her mind. _Drago Bludvist… the madman that wanted Berk's allegiance? What use would dragons serve to him?_

She let the question go unanswered for now, resumed herself in the conversation.

"Being a trapper, I cannot bring myself to release catch." He said.

"Well you're no longer a trapper." Astrid pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. I was one once and I stand by my principles."

"_Principles?_" Astrid said. "What possible principles could _you_ have?"

Their conversation decayed to unintelligible garble as Hiccup focused on a black fleck growing fast on the horizon. He narrowed his eyes to bring the object to focus. From the noting of a sail he was able to determine that it was a boat. But what sent a chill down his spine was the image on the sail—identical to the one branded onto Eret's left breast.

He whirled to the arguing group with his mother just watching, said hurriedly: "Uh, I hate to break this moment, but it looks like Eret's old friends are coming."

Their fuss ceased as if turned off by a switch. They rushed to him to see the now definable vessel a distance off on the sea.

Filled with fear, Eret retreated a few paces from them. "We need to leave! They cannot see us!"

"No!" Hiccup said. "We have to free those dragons first!"

"Well if you guys wish to meet your passing here, be my guests!" he said, turning to flee.

He was stopped only by Astrid, who, in the snap of her carefully trained muscles, had him by the vest. "You will help us open this trap, or I will put you into one and let Drago find you himself!"

The pure ferocity in her tone had even the dragons wide eyed in shock. Eret looked at her through terror-stricken pupils. Her peremptory tone had him already trying to obey before she released her grasp on him. Once she did, he was rushing for the trap. He threw open a well hidden compartment near the bottom of the massive thing and stepped his foot inside, pressed down. Disengaged, the trap shot open.

The ship was nearly there now, and the men aboard were shouting angrily as they spotted them them.

The collaborative shouts rang out, "Stop them!" "Kill them!" "Kill the dragon freers!"

Screeches came from within the now opened trap.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Astrid shouted in frustration.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. "Toothless, bring me in!"

The Night Fury roared and jumped up against the side of the trap. Hiccup climbed him until he stood on his head. He peered over the metal rim into the pit to see a Hobblegrunt desperately trying to flee from the confinement. But Hiccup spotted something wrong, "It's a Hobblegrunt and he's injured!" Hiccup shouted back to the group. "His right wing's been sliced badly, he can't fly!"

He looked up to see the ship crash against the sand on the other side of the island, heard turning gears of a door dropping.

Cloudjumper, Turak, the Nightmare, and the Changewing all took up defensive stances as shouting men poured out from the ship and began charging toward them.

"Get that dragon out of there and let's go!" yelled Eret.

"All right, bud," Hiccup said, jumping to the ground and stepping down on the pedal in the hidden compartment. "Cloudjumper, get the dragon out! I'm holding the trap open so it won't close on your legs."

Quickly, the Stormcutter swooped in and carefully grabbed the Hobblegrunt at his middle.

Drago's men were being kept at bay only by the firing of the dragons. A few men bypassed this and Astrid saved the Nightmare's life by tackling a man that had sneaked up beside them.

Cloudjumper was out of the trap now and flying away with Valka.

Drago's men retreating, Hiccup and his companions followed his mother.

Once high in the sky, Hiccup turned to the group, asked: "Is everyone all right?"

They all nodded, Astrid saying: "My knuckles are a little bloody, but I'll survive."

Hiccup hunched over to see the Hobblegrunt safely secure in Cloudjumper's talons. He felt an obligation as he stared at the injured dragon. He looked up at Eret, a solution dawning. "I think I've decided how you can earn your residency with us."

His head recoiled, "Residency?"

Now all eyes were on Hiccup as he spoke. "Yes, residency… You are going to teach us about all of Drago's traps. I want to know how to quickly dismantle every type of trap in his inventory and you're the only one who can teach us this."

Eret laughed with complete abandon at this, "You've gone mad! You believe I will actually give you the knowledge to raze Drago's work?"

"That abrasion on your head must be causing you to forget that you don't work for him anymore." Valka said.

His laughter drew closed. His voice went deathly quiet. "I am no traitor."

"No one questions your loyalty, Eret!" Hiccup said. "Drago doesn't want you anymore and we're willing to make use of your services."

Eret scoffed, "Why should I help dragons? I mean, you still haven't proved to me why I should!"

"Who said I was done?"

Eret shook his head, "And what will these dragons do for me, if I help them?"

Hiccup smiled, "If you save a dragon's life and care for him, you will earn his trust and unwavering loyalty for eternity. There is nothing they won't do for you."

Eret glanced down at the Skrill he was riding on. _Is it truly that simple?_ He wondered. _If that's all there is to bonding with dragons, then…there is no need to trap them… And there is no need for Drago to have them either._

He sighed, facing Hiccup, "If dragons are as loyal a creature as you say they are I will help you. But only because Drago fails to see this trait in dragons and wishes to control them all."

Hiccup smiled, lightly slapping the top of Toothless' head. "What did I say? I knew you would come around! Now, since we have time before we reach our home, you can begin telling us about these traps." And Hiccup felt something in that moment—a fulfillment of his Vision. He was on the same path that led to the Kingdom of Diamond and he was closer to it now. The great misty gap in between still had a considerable distance remaining, however, and looming within like the almighty predator were the peaks of violence just waiting to catch him and consume him. But he still was able to see that in order to stay on the path; he must rescue these dragons Drago has trapped and ally with them to begin the growth of his Kingdom.

* * *

Much happened over the ensuing weeks—they learned, from Eret, of the many varying traps Drago uses and how they could be disabled hastily. They also learned the locations Drago typically sets the traps and when he goes to check them. All this rich information contributed greatly to their success when they infiltrated the traps on Crescent Cliffs, where they rescued a Snafflefang, Scuttleclaw, Raincutter, and a Timberjack.

The rescue went smoothly and the dragons they rescued had little to no injuries. And all this time gave Eret the opportunity to improve his bond with the Skrill. The dragon seemed relatively happy and Eret no longer was hesitant to approach him or ride him. But there was still much he needed to work on. All of which Hiccup was certain he could do.

It was evening now and all the flying they had done earlier had them tired. Astrid and Hiccup stood in the main room with Toothless beside them.

Hiccup was pointing out specific features of the Nightmare to her, even though the dragon was off somewhere eating. His tone carried an uplifting joy to it; and excitement that she was finally warming up to the dragons.

"So how long can their saliva burn?" Astrid asked.

"An item coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva can burn for about five minutes."

"Ah," she nodded her head. "It could be used to light wood!"

"That it would! That it would!" He agreed.

He paused a moment before, "You did well today—with the dragon, I mean! The two of you will make great companions!"

She nodded silently.

A long period of silence fell between them before he glanced at her, a deep question on his tongue.

She felt her nerves begin to coil in her chest as she anticipated his question.

He inhaled deeply, "So you—"

"Hiccup?"

It was his mother's voice.

He paused without finishing, closed his opened mouth and said to Astrid: "I'll be right back."

She watched him run off, feeling anger at the interruption. _What was he going to say? _She sighed, knowing a question interrupted was a question never finished. It always lost its savor.

A long time after he disappeared around a corner, she drew the blade sheathed at her hip, stared at her own reflection. She noted the lines of exhaustion riding her eyes. _Am I still Astrid? Astrid was my Viking name and that time has come to pass... Hiccup seems to like my name, but maybe he should give me a new one._

"Come out demon!"

Astrid whirled around to the sudden shout, felt her blood run cold as she faced the issuer.

Snotlout was standing in the entrance of the cave, sword drawn and face grimacing.

Her mind had little time to process this before he spotted her.

His expression changed from angry to astonished instantaneously and he rushed to her. "Astrid! You're not dead!" he grabbed her shoulders in his emotional moment.

She must've looked like an apparition-visited child to him.

"W—how did you find this place?" she managed to ask.

"You'll never believe it! We used dragons! Here, let's go before someone sees! Fishlegs and the twins'll be glad to see you!"

He grabbed her hand and began walking toward the exit. But she refused to move.

He stared at her confused, said: "C'mon! This is your chance to escape. No one's around!"

She shook her head, "I can't."

He blinked in surprise, "What do you mean you can't? There's no reason—"

"I don't want to leave." she said, but it came choked and forced.

He got up in her face and looked deep into her eyes, "Did that demon, put a spell on you?"

She shoved him back, "No, Snotlout! I have discovered that this is my place..." She swallowed readying herself for the next part, "...here, with the dragons. They're not the beast we thought they were." she felt a hole in her stomach from the pain of saying that to one of her life-long companions.

Snotlout's eyes were wide, a hand clasped over his ear and the other over his heart.

She sighed: "Just leave now before someone sees you. Please! I can never return to Berk...I'm sorry for this..." she felt the pain well in her chest. But then she saw something in his eyes—a darkness. It was a still darkness with a motionless frown on his lips that screamed danger.

She took a step back, watching him cautiously. "Snotlout? Snotlout don't do anything stupid!" she warned sword poised his her hands.

He began to approach slowly, his face still anger ridden.

"Snotlout," she warned, "don't make me hurt you!"

He ignored her plea, stepping even closer to her.

"You fool! I don't want to kill you!" she yelled desperately, fear beginning to fill her.

He was close enough now for her to see the sting of betrayal in his eyes.

Suddenly both eyes flashed over to Hiccup as he desperately shouted her name. He had his blade drawn and was running their way.

"Hiccup, don't!" she pleaded.

But it was too late. Snotlout had already began charging his way, holding his blade at an angle that was intent on killing.

Astrid knew it was futile, but she still shouted. It was fight where she wanted no one to be hurt... but she knew that never happens.

Snotlout bellowed in a swing to decapitate the Master of Dragons. Hiccup ducked and charged an elbow into the guy just below the sternum.

Snotlout wailed back, but recovered quickly, this time using brute force to overcome this small pathetic excuse for a human. He timed a swing to strike diagonally left, met the block of Hiccup's blade. Snotlout trembled as he pushed with all his might against the other blade, trying to send it into his opponent.

Hiccup, who was in his highest level of alertness, noticed the burly man lurching nearly over him. Only his incredible agility allowed him to jerk to the side and let the man's own weight throw him into the ground.

The man was a machine, jumping back to his feet and charging again. Hiccup only held back from quickly ending the fight because it would require seriously injuring him, and Astrid seemed to have an opposition to that. But he had to figure some way to subdue this insane person whom he didn't even know.

Snotlout lunged suddenly at him, nearly slicing his arm. But he had his mother's training and that gave him great leverage in combat.

While the man was behind him, Hiccup—in the flash of muscles—used the butt of his sword to hit the man in the center of the back, knocking the air from him. Then as the man teetered to recover, Hiccup kicked the back of his legs out and pinned him with a knee in the center on the back.

Snotlout bucked and squirmed in protest, but couldn't break free. He had lost.

He could see Astrid approaching, glared viciously at her from under Hiccup's position.

He didn't say anything but the look on his face was evident: She had betrayed him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! We are approaching the end to book two and then we'll start book three which is the final book of this story! **


End file.
